Bewarb's Return
by 1999luke2
Summary: While life seems to have continued for the Pines family, it seems something else has come up. Something that may determine the fate of the entire world! Written by fanfics4ever on DeviantART, sequel to Wish You Were Here.
1. Chapter 1

Life had continued on after Dipper and Mabel lost their parents. While they were still sad about it, they were at least reassured that they would be okay.  
Their Great Uncle Stan had changed a lot in the matter of two weeks, becoming a better guardian than he was when he thought he was just a summer caretaker.  
While Dipper and Wendy knew they were to far apart in age to truly date, they kept a secret relationship that only those of the Mystery Shack knew about.  
Pacifica had kept true to her apology and she and Mabel were now friends. She had dropped her whole 'Queen Bea' attitude, and, while it was a bit odd to see her hanging with Mabel, Grenda and Candy, almost sticking out like a sore-thumb, this too, passed by and also seemed normal.  
But, while all else seemed well to them, they were totally wrong.

Robbie was passing through town when he felt a serious head-ache pounding. Somehow knowing what was happening, he quickly went into an alley between two buildings, out of the view of others who would see him. Before him, the same figure who had given him his new-found powers appeared.  
"What are you doing, Robert?!" it demanded angrily of him.  
"Why have you not begun your quest?" it asked.  
Robbie groaned.  
"Look" he said "I'm working on it!"  
"No you're not!" the figure said, glaring.  
Robbie rolled his eyes.  
"Look, I've been thinking of what you told me and really, if you need these books, how am I supposed to get them when I don't know where the first one is?" Robbie asked it.  
The figure shook its head below the hood of its cloak.  
"You do not need all in exact numerical order, you just need both '1' and '2' before you get '3'." it told him, indicating the numbers of the books on his fingers as he said them.  
Robbie nodded.  
"So," the figure ordered "go get '2' from Gideon Gleeful!"  
Robbie glared at him, crossing his arms.  
"How do I know I'm supposed to trust you?" he asked "you said I can, but I don't even know your name."  
The figure glared back, mirroring Robbie by crossing its arms as well.  
"My name is not important. I have gifted you with great power. Are you not satisfied?" it asked.  
Robbie shook his head, taking off the glove and showing his green hand to the figure.  
"You may have given me the power, but just look at my hand!" he nearly yelled "this isn't natural!"  
"I'll help you for you to help me, but all I want to know is your name! Can you at least not tell me that?" he asked.  
The figure sighed.  
"Fine, if that is what you need, then I will tell you, it is…"

"'Bewarb'? Really?" Pacifica asked.  
"I know, right?" Mabel said with a laugh "He thought his mosquito bites spelled out 'Beware' but they didn't they spelled 'Bewarb'!"  
This got her and Pacifica, as well as Candy and Grenda into a roar of laughter. They were all in Mabel's room at the Mystery Shack, just hanging out. The subject of bug bites had been in the air, and this led to mosquito bites, to where Mabel told them all about Dipper's Mosquito bites.  
As all the girls calmed down, they resumed their conversation.  
"You know; I wonder what that means?" Grenda said curiously.  
That's when Pacifica whipped out her iPhone.  
"Lemme check…" she said.  
After a bit of searching through Google, she came across a result. She shook her head a bit, confused.  
"What?" Mabel asked, looking over her shoulder.  
"Turns out it's not an English word, but a German word."  
"What does that have to do with it?" Grenda asked.  
"Well, when I put it through my translator app…" Pacifica said, typing it in as she said this.  
A moment later it was put through.  
"It means 'Solicited'…" she explained.  
She, Mabel, and Grenda all cocked their eye-brows in confusion. That's when Candy spoke up.  
"Actually" she said, getting their attention "Solicited means…"  
She reached into her backpack and retrieved a dictionary. After looking though it for a bit, she found the word. She read aloud what she found.  
"…'to try and obtain something from someone' is the explanation for solicit, but when you put it in a past tense type of word, it goes from solicit, to solicit-ED!"  
Grenda, Mabel and Pacifica all nodded then, not really wondering aloud why Candy carried a dictionary with her, more or less wondering it in their minds.  
"I guess those mosquito's must have been German, then!" Mabel joked, getting them all to laugh again.

"So that's all you need me to do, is get the book from this Gideon twerp, and then go after the others?" Robbie asked, as he came across the Gleeful household.  
The figure, which he had learned was named Bewarb, shook his head as he floated alongside Robbie.  
"No, I need you to persuade him into giving the book to you. You do not have enough power yet into getting the book. You need him on your side before you solicit the book."  
Robbie cocked his eye-brow in confusion.  
"Solicit?" he said.  
Bewarb rolled his eyes.  
"It means to obtain something," Bewarb explained "now, go!"  
And at that, he disappeared.  
Robbie walked through the parking lot of the car dealership near the house and finally came up to the front door. He knocked on it and it instantly opened, Gideon's dad, Bud Gleeful, at the doorway.  
"Ah, potential customer coming for his first car?" Bud instantly said at seeing Robbie, knowing his age.  
He eyed him up and down.  
"You look like a young fellow who's into dangerous stuff, looking for a bit of a wild time, am I right?" he asked, not waiting for an answer.  
He put an arm over Robbie's shoulders.  
"Well do I have the car for you, young man!"  
Robbie shrugged him off.  
"Uh, no, Mr. Gleeful, I'm not here for a car" Robbie said to him, stepping to the side a bit to get more personal space.  
Bud crossed his arms then.  
"Well, if a teenager like you is not here for such a thing, then what are you here for?" he asked Robbie.  
"I'm wondering if your son, Gideon, is in" Robbie instantly replied.  
Bud smiled a bit.  
"Ah, I didn't realize you were a fan of my lil' ol' bundle of joy!" Bud said happily.  
"Just go with it…" Robbie heard being whispered into her ear.  
He glanced at his side and saw Bewarb there again. But it seemed that Bud didn't notice him, so he nodded at Bewarb's order.  
Bud thought that Robbie was actually nodding at his statement and put his arm over him again.  
"It's nice to see that our Gideon has fans of all ages in this town." Bud went on "Oddly enough, not many teenagers are fans of him, but, it seems that you dare to defy the norm!"  
"You have no idea…" Robbie said almost silently.  
Robbie was led into the house, looking around and noticing that it was decorated nicely. Bud politely told him to have a seat while he went to fetch Gideon. He sat on the couch next to a recliner near the window as he waited.  
"Gideon! You've got a fan out here that wants to meet you!" Bud said as he went down the hall through the house.

Gideon himself, was in his room, once again looking through '2', trying to figure out what he could use to get his revenge on the Pines family and take the Mystery Shack from them. But as he looked through, he still couldn't find anything that could help, no matter how he could formulate his plan.  
"DRAT!" Gideon shouted, slamming the book shut.  
After, once again, having a plan fail (especially one that he had come up with on the spot!) he needed his revenge more than anything else in the world. He had been so close to shrinking the entire Pines family, he could have taken them all down and taken the Shack for himself. But then that tickling sensation happened and he was defeated. What was it and how did it happen?  
He didn't have time to keep wondering though, as he heard his father's voice calling him.  
"Gideon! You've got a fan out here that wants to meet you!"  
Gideon sighed in aggravation.  
"Coming…" he said, opening his door.  
He shook his head and put his 'cute' persona on, starting the whole charade.  
"So, father, who is it dat wants to meet widdle ol' me?" he asked as he saw his dad in the hall.  
"Well, sugar-pie, why don't you come and meet him" Bud told him.  
So it was a boy. Gideon knew that it was mostly little boys that liked him because he seemed 'cool' and if it was anyone older than him it was mostly an adult. Oddly enough though, not many teenagers would want to meet him. But the person he was meeting was one exactly!  
He saw, as he entered the living room, keeping his 'adorable face' up, that on the couch was a surly looking teenager sitting there. But he could sense that something was amiss with him.  
Although most people thought of his powers as just a hoax, and while most of them were, they were wrong, he had some powers, and one of them was that he could sense dark, powerful magic.  
As he looked Robbie up and down, he could see that the aura of darkness was mostly around his hand, to which was covered by a glove. But, this wasn't the only thing he could sense. As he looked next to Robbie, right there was a figure almost the same size and shape as Robbie, but it wore a cloak with a dark hood to disguise it's face.  
"He can see me" Bewarb told Robbie.  
Robbie glanced at him, cocking his eye-brow in a motion of asking 'what?' but he didn't have time to say it.  
"I'll leave you two to get acquainted" Bud said to them as he left the room.  
Right as he left Gideon hopped on the couch to be at eye level with both Robbie and Bewarb.  
"Who are you both and why do you come to me?!" He demanded.  
Robbie reached across Bewarb, as, to him, he was solid, not intangible, and grabbed Gideon by the collar of his shirt.  
"You've got something we want, and we've come to get it, no matter what the cost!"  
Bewarb got Robbie to stop.  
"This is not the right way to approach this, Robert!" he said urgently.  
Robbie let go of Gideon's shirt.  
"I'll say!" Gideon agreed as he straightened out his collar.  
Robbie's eyes instantly widened.  
"What the… you can hear him?" he asked Gideon.  
Gideon nodded, as he dusted off his shoulders.  
"Yes I sure can, what, you think that I'm a fraud, too?" he asked.  
Robbie nodded slowly, still surprised.  
Gideon rolled his eyes.  
"Just like that Dipper Pines!" he said, clenching his fists.  
"He thought I was a fake, using nothin' but smoke an' mirrors like his stupid uncle Stanford…"  
Robbie smiled a bit evilly then as he heard Gideon's tone.  
"Oh, so you don't like Dipper either?" he asked.  
Gideon looked back up.  
"Of course I don't! He kept the love-a my life away from me!"  
Robbie remembered this.  
For a time, Gideon and Mabel were the town's main 'power-couple', being in all the local papers and magazines, and all the rage online. Of course, they were yesterdays news and everyone pretty much forgot about it.  
"So I'm guessing you want revenge against him for that" Robbie went on.  
Gideon shook his head.  
"No, I don't just want revenge on him!" he shouted "I want revenge on the entire Pines family! I want to take that Shack from them and make them all pay!"  
Gideon jumped off the couch and over-turned the recliner, breathing heavily in anger.  
Robbie got off the couch and crouched down to Gideon's height and put a hand on the kid's shoulder.  
"Well," Robbie said to Gideon "I can sympathize with how you're feeling."  
Gideon looked back at him.  
"Huh?" he said in confusion.  
Robbie glared.  
"Dipper Pines took MY girl from me, too!" he said, clenching his fist "And all because of the death of his stupid parents!"  
Gideon nodded at this, as he remembered hearing about it. While it happened though, knowing that so much anger would be surrounding the Pine's family, he had decided to stay away during the issue.  
"He played with her, just using his emotions to control her, and she ditched me to 'comfort' him over what happened." Robbie continued.  
"H-how…" Gideon started "how did Mabel react?"  
Robbie remembered what Wendy had said on the day he found out.  
"Well, I didn't see her, but I can tell you, if Dipper looked as miserable as he did, then I can say that they must have been miserable when it happened" Robbie told him.  
Gideon then smiled evilly.  
"Well, if Mabel was sad when THAT happened, just imagine how miserable she'd be if she lost THE REST of her family!" he began to formulate "And then she'd come crying to Lil Ol' Me!"  
He began to laugh evilly.  
Robbie smiled wickedly and stood back up.  
"And we can help you with that" Robbie told Gideon, indicating him and Bewarb.  
"We will destroy the Pines and let them rot and burn for all eternity!" Bewarb proclaimed.  
He then got up and stood next to Robbie.  
"All we ask of you, is for one thing and one thing alone" Bewarb said.  
Gideon looked at him wearily.  
"And what might that be?" he asked, crossing his arms.  
"The book…" Bewarb said "your book '2'!"  
Gideon blinked in confusion.  
"What the… you know?!" he asked almost in fear.  
Bewarb simply nodded.  
"We need your book to begin our work, on not only getting our revenge," Robbie told him "but to get YOUR revenge."  
Gideon was really tempted by them then that he couldn't deny them.  
"Fine" he said "I will give you the book."  
They were both feeling victorious then, but Gideon added one more thing.  
"Tonight" he said "I will give it with you tonight, on the camping sites outside of town."  
They both nodded then.  
"But, will your parents even allow you out that late?" Robbie asked.  
Bewarb got Robbie's attention and then pointed at his glove.  
"Oh yeah…" he said, and removed the glove.  
Gideon jumped back a bit at seeing the color of Robbie's hand, but straightened himself out as they found Gideon's parents in the kitchen, his father sipping a cup of coffee and his mother… still vacuuming.  
"Excuse me Mr. Gleeful but I have something to ask you." Randy said as he went toward Gideon's father.  
Bud set his cup down and looked up.  
"Well, what might that be?" he asked.  
Robbie immediately put his thumb and fore-finger to Bud's forehead. Bud's eyes instantly glazed over.  
"Gideon is going to meet me at the campsites outside of town tonight." Robbie told him.  
"You will let him do this, no questions asked." Robbie instructed.  
"Is that understood?" Robbie asked.  
"Yes…" Bud said, in a bit of a daze.  
Robbie took his hand away.  
"Good, glad that we could come to an understanding" Robbie said to him.  
Robbie looked down at Gideon.  
"See you later tonight" he said to Gideon, and at that he left.

At the Mystery Shack, both Dipper and Wendy were on Wendy's usual hiding spot on the roof. While they had agreed to wait for each other, even though they had a secret relationship, what they really enjoyed was hanging out as friends. They were both trying to throw the pine-cones at Wendy's target on the totem pole, but Wendy could tell that Dipper didn't have his heart into it.  
"Say, what's up with you, Dip?" Wendy asked him, chucking another pine-cone at the totem pole, hitting the bulls-eye for a third time in a row.  
Dipper sighed and set the pine-cone back in the bucket and sat down.  
"I don't know, Wendy, I just feel weird" he said, sounding glum.  
Wendy was a bit confused at this. Yes, he couldn't get over the death of his parents so quickly, but he seemed to have moved on and accepted that it happened. So she just didn't get what was going on with him. Wendy set her pine-cone down and sat down with him.  
"Weird in what way?" she asked him.  
Dipper shrugged.  
"I just got this feeling, something I just can't describe…" he told her.  
Wendy put a hand on his shoulder.  
"Hey man, it's not much of a surprise, acceptance doesn't always come so easily for everyone." she told Dipper.  
Dipper shook his head.  
"No, not about my parents, Wendy." he said "I mean, I'm not saying I'm over it, I'm not, but I have a sort-of, well, different bad feeling."  
Wendy tilted her head a bit.  
"Well, then, about what?" she asked.  
Dipper sighed.  
"I just feel like, well, something else bad is gonna happen…" he replied.  
Wendy smiled sympathetically.  
"Like, what, you're developing a pessimistic attitude?" she tried to get out of him "I hope you aren't; you'd be a real downer if you were."  
She went on.  
"I understand losing your parents was pretty traumatic, Dip, but I don't think you should become a pessimist." she told him, shaking her head.  
Again, Dipper shook his head, putting his head in his hands.  
"That's not it, either Wendy" he told her.  
He looked into the woods a few yards away.  
"I just have this feeling that, somehow, someway, something else bad is going to happen" he said.  
Wendy ran a hand through her hair, thinking over what he said.  
"So, like a sixth sense?" she asked.  
Dipper nodded.  
"Yeah, I guess you could call it that." he told her.  
Wendy shrugged a bit.  
"Well, Dipper, whatever happens will happen, and, just like what's happened recently, it'll come to pass" she told him.  
Dipper looked at her.  
"Do you always think that way?" he asked her.  
Wendy nodded.  
"Yeah, I guess it's just part of my laidback attitude; everything'll be okay in the end. If it's not okay, then it's not the end. So I always look forward to the end to get me through whatever's happening." she said aloud in self-realization.  
"Maybe I should start thinking that way" Dipper told her.  
"Maybe you should, because, really man, you just brought me down in a bittersweet way…" Wendy replied.  
Dipper stood up and picked up a pine-cone.  
"Then I guess we need to raise those spirits, Wendy!" he said, and threw the pine-cone as hard as he could, and finally hit the bulls-eye.  
"Alright dude!" she said, and joined back in.

Later that night, in the camp-sites just outside of town, Robbie was waiting for Gideon.  
These camp-sites were a bit different than what REAL CAMPING (as Wendy's dad called it) was like; there were public restrooms in the middle of the campgrounds, wooden benches built next to parking spaces where people would take their and Campers and sometimes boat trailers. There was also large metal barriers in-bedded into the ground of each camp-site where fires could be built. Robbie had just ignited a flame with some firewood he bought at the campsite entrance.  
He had told the campground worker at the entrance that if Gideon came looking for him, what exact camp-site he was at. Luckily, he didn't need to reserve this camp-site (as most people had to call ahead and reserve a camping spot, another thing Wendy's dad detested) because he had used his mind-control technique on the worker at the entrance.  
After a few hours of waiting, he finally heard foot-steps coming down the path. He looked up and saw Gideon approaching, looking disgusted at the dirt ground around the camp-site.  
"Oh, how can people stand being near such stuff?" Gideon asked aloud, and cautiously took a few steps forward to the table.  
Being to far from the fire, Robbie pulled up another stump of wood next to the one he was sitting on. His precision with his ghost-flames had gotten much more accurate as the day progressed, and he was able to use his flames to take the trunk of a tree and burn all but two parts to use as seats.  
Robbie pointed at the stump next to his, and, not being one to turn down the offer he had been given, Gideon shrugged off his squeaky-clean attitude, and sat next to Robbie.  
"So" Robbie asked him "have we given you enough time to think this over?"  
Gideon nodded. He reached into his jacket and pulled out the book. Robbie reached for it, but Gideon held it back, just out of reach of Robbie. Fed up with waiting, Robbie stood, wanting to snatch it away.  
Gideon stood up as well and looked Robbie in the eye.  
"How do I know that I can trust you to uphold your end of the deal?" Gideon asked him.  
Robbie looked at him coldly.  
"You can, okay?!" he nearly yelled.  
Gideon stepped back.  
"I can give you the book and Mabel will be all mine?" he asked, feeling temptation over-take him again.  
"But how do I even know that you won't abandon the deal the second I give it to you?" Gideon asked.  
Robbie was infuriated and removed his glove, igniting a flame. Gideon held up the book, knowing that, if Robbie threw the flame, he'd burn the book, so Robbie instead blasted the flame into the fire-pit. The fire, now bigger, nearly took up the entire pit.  
Robbie and Gideon continued glaring at each other, but that's when Bewarb appeared.  
"You two need to settle this" he said to them "we will not reach our goal if you two are constantly fighting!"  
They both sat on the stumps again, and looked into the fire. Robbie looked at it, and that's when Bewarb crouched at Robbie's side.  
"Aim your arm at the fire, you can distort it's shape…" he whispered into Robbie's ear.  
Robbie looked at him and gave him a confused look. Bewarb pointed at Gideon, and slowly but surely he got the jist of the idea. He aimed his green hand at the fire and an image of Mabel, was shaped by the flames.  
Gideon looked deeper at the image, almost entranced. Robbie nodded, smirking, knowing he was silently negotiating to Gideon. But what came next was a shock to both Robbie and Bewarb; Gideon began to sing!  
"Beloved Mabel…" he sang to the image "He knows I am a powerful man…"  
"Of this power I am justly proud."  
"Beloved Mabel…" he sang again "You know I'm so much better than the common, stupid, weak, idiotic crowd!"  
Robbie, knowing what was happening, moved his hand a little, making the image of Mabel dance.  
"Oh, tell me, Mabel…" Gideon sang to the image "Why I see you dancing there?"  
"Why your beautiful eyes still scorch my soul?"  
"I feel you, I see you…" he sang, clutching at his heart "The sun caught in your auburn hair!"  
"It's burning in me, out of my control!"  
"Like fire… Ghost fire…" Gideon sang, knowing the flames he saw "A fire in my skin!"  
"A burning… Desire…"  
"Is turning me to… HIM!"  
Gideon turned and pointed right at Bewarb. He turned around and began to sing faster at the image.  
"It's not my fault!" he sang "I'm not to blame!"  
He looked back at Gideon and Bewarb  
"'tis the city girl! That witch create-ed this flame!"  
"It's not my fault!" he sang again "It's in his plan!"  
He pointed at Bewarb behind him as he looked at the image of Mabel.  
"Oh, Bewarb here is so much stronger than I AM!"  
He then took the book out and clutched it close.  
"He'll give me, Mabel…" he sang, this time to himself "I'll let his darkness cast that spell!"  
"Just don't let the fire consume her flesh and bone!"  
He turned to Bewarb once more.  
"Destroy Dipper Pines!" he sang angrily "And let him taste the fires of hell!"  
"For it shall let Mabel be mine, and mine alone!"  
That's when Robbie got him to stop.  
"Kid?" Robbie interjected "What the fuck are you doing?"  
Bewarb floated forward and flattened out the terms Gideon had for Robbie.  
"He's setting up his terms." he explained "He'll give us the book if we agree to destroy Dipper and let Mabel be his."  
"Oh, well, we were already planning on that for Dipper," he said to Gideon "so we can also do that for his sister."  
"Thank you," Gideon said "now, as I was saying…"  
Gideon turned back to the fire.  
"Oh god…" Robbie said, burying his head in one hand, but he used the other to make the image once more.  
"Ghost fire…" Gideon sang again "Campfire…"  
"Now Mabel, it's your turn!"  
Robbie made an image of Dipper and Mabel, hugging, in the fire and he could tell that it made Gideon's blood boil in anger  
"Choose me or… your brother…"  
"Be mine or you will BURN!"  
Gideon turned and held the '2' out to Robbie and Bewarb.  
"Please, have mercy on her…" he sang to them.  
Robbie and Bewarb nodded, Robbie holding out a hand for the book, but Gideon held it back again.  
"Please, have mercy on me…"  
They both nodded again, and Gideon finally handed the book to them.  
Gideon turned back to the camp-fire once more. Knowing he wasn't done, Robbie decided to humor him and made the entire flame in the shape of Mabel.  
"But she will be MINE…" he sang, carrying the final notes higher "Or SHE… WILL…"  
Gideon then fell to his knees.  
"BUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRN!" he finally finished.  
Robbie held the book in his hand.  
"Pleasure doing business with you kid" he said, tucking it under his arm, ignoring all that Gideon had done.  
Gideon nodded, still on his knees, not caring that he was getting the knees of his pants dirty.  
"Just don't hurt Mabel, do whatever you want to Dipper, Stanford or anyone in Gravity Falls; but leave his sister for me." he said, summing up his entire song in one sentence.  
Robbie nodded, and then left, snapping his fingers and making the flame in the pit disperse.

Robbie held the book up in victory.  
"I've got it!" He said, the handprint on the book shining in the moonlight.  
Bewarb nodded.  
"A job well done has part-way begun." he told Robbie.  
He reached up and put his hand over the hand-print, his hand fitting right over since the handprint had six digits and he had six fingers. He then placed a hand on Robbie shoulder and Robbie began to feel a tingling sensation.  
"With the power of two, I have gifted you more power" Bewarb explained to Robbie as the sensation faded.  
"You now have increased strength and agility, and your ghost-flames can now be wielded in both hands.  
Robbie looked at his un-gloved hand and saw that it had changed colors as well, from his pale skin-tone to green. Knowing, and fearing a bit, that this might happen, Robbie reached into his sweater pocket and pulled out another glove to put over his left hand.  
Bewarb became less transparent then, but Robbie could tell that only he was the only one still seeing him.  
"With the book now in our possession, I can now sense the presence of another book" he said aloud, looking off into the distance.  
"I am unable to tell where it is '1' or '3', but I know where it is."  
Robbie nodded.  
"Where?" he asked, making sure both gloves fit just right.  
Bewarb looked back at him.  
"Under the house of the Northwest family…" Bewarb said.


	2. Chapter 2

"Seriously, Pacifica, why're you hanging out here so much lately?" Mabel asked her as they both sat in the living room, watching TV.  
"I mean, don't you have a big house on the other side of town?" Mabel asked her "I get that we're friends now, but, just, well; why hang out here when you've got such a big house and a bunch of stuff?"  
Pacifica continued filing her nails.  
"I learned a lot when I was the town outcast, Mabel…" she answered nonchalantly.  
Even though she said it in such a way, Mabel still felt a bit of pain at what had happened to her. Her eyes squinted at the memory, but she let Pacifica continue.  
"You see; with my family, it's just me, my mom, and my dad. No brother's, no sister's and no other relatives." Pacifica explained "and my mom and dad are barely around, always going off to high-class restaurants that don't allow kids our age, and even going out of town on vacations without me."  
"So it's usually just me in that big empty house all alone." Pacifica added.  
"I may have had a lot of 'friends' back when I was popular, but they only liked me for my parties and my stuff, not for me."  
Pacifica set her nail file down and looked around them.  
"I look around at all you guys have, and while you have less than me in stuff, you have more than me in what you truly NEED."  
She set a hand over Mabel's hand.  
"I know it must still hurt" she said comfortingly "but at least you and your brother have each other and your uncle."  
She glanced out of the room, seeing Stan talk to some customers in the shop, trying to pass off another hoax. She then glanced into the kitchen, and saw Dipper and Soos blowing up hot-dogs in the micro-wave, laughing and seeming to be having a good time.  
"But at least you all care about each other. My parents don't even know I'm here right now, and they could care less."  
Pacifica put a hand to her face, laughing a bit sadly.  
"I mean, really, sometimes they forget my NAME! That just shows how little they care…"  
Mabel, feeling sad at realizing how much Pacifica had to live with, she couldn't hold herself back; she hugged her tightly!  
"Oh, I am SO sorry!" Mabel told Pacifica sadly, a few tears going down Mabel's face "I didn't know how much your life stank! How come you never told me?!"  
Pacifica, understanding Mabel was just emotional, hugged her back and smiled.  
"It's fine, Mabel." she said back "I've learned to live with it."  
"But you shouldn't HAVE to!" Mabel told her, pulling back so they could look at each other "I mean, having parents that don't care about you is even WORSE than not having any parents at all!"  
Pacifica shook her head.  
"That's not up to you or to me to decide." she said, keeping a cool head "I just have to roll with the blows, and I've had a lot since what happened to you two-"  
"-And you both gone through a lot more than me!-" Pacifica interjected herself to Mabel.  
"-so I've learned to live and let live; my parents just don't care and that's the way it is."  
Mabel wiped a few tears away with her sweater sleeve.  
"I still think it stinks…" Mabel said with a pout in her voice.  
Pacifica shrugged again.  
Mabel then smiled a bit in her silly way.  
"I bet your parents would actually care if something really traumatic happened to you" Mabel told Pacifica.  
Pacifica cocked her eye-brow, smirking a bit, knowing that Mabel was going to propose something silly.  
"Oh, yeah, like what?" she asked.  
Mabel's silly smile got a little devious.  
"Oh, maybe like…" she dragged on.  
She threw her arms up "-a huge explosion tearing down the house down while you're inside it!"  
Mabel grabbed a ball of yarn she had been using to knit a scarf and threw it in the air.  
"KA-BOOSH!" she yelled.  
Pacifica couldn't help but laugh.  
"Oh, like that could ever even happen, Mabel!" Pacifica said, shoving her lightly.  
Mabel laughed as well and shoved her back, knocking her onto her back.  
"GAH!" Pacifica yelled out in surprise.  
She tilted her head up and looked up at Mabel.  
"You're stronger than you look…" Pacifica said to her.  
Mabel giggled.  
"Don't underestimate me!" she replied with a giddy smile.  
"I don't, anymore that is" Pacifica said, sitting up properly again.  
A few minutes passed by of them watching TV when Pacifica just let out a snicker.  
"Seriously though, Mabel, an explosion?" she asked, still in disbelief.  
Mabel laughed again.  
"I know, that was just weird, I don't know WHAT I was thinking!" Mabel said, shrugging.  
"As if you even could!" Pacifica joked.  
"Watch it, Blondie!" Mabel shot back, pointing at Pacifica with a [fake] stern voice.  
They both laughed aloud again, and then Mabel grabbed the remote to change the channel.

"So there's a hidden pathway between the Mystery Shack and the Northwest household to get the book?" Robbie asked Bewarb, as he walked down the sidewalks downtown later the next day.  
"I believe it is hidden where I cannot find it, but deep within a chamber underground beneath the Northwest house is where the book is." Bewarb explained.  
"So you want me to find the secret entrance?" Robbie asked him.  
Bewarb nodded.  
"But why do that when I could just tear down the Northwest's place until I get to the underground chamber, huh?" Robbie asked him.  
Bewarb didn't even bat an eye.  
"Collateral damage, really, no one will care" Bewarb said, taking the words straight from Robbie's mouth before he said it.  
Ready to go, Robbie immediately set off, but Bewarb caught up with him.  
"But you may want to disguise yourself so no one will come after you." Bewarb warned him "Neither you or I are at full power yet, so we must take haste with this."  
Robbie agreed and decided to disguise himself. He grabbed a different sweatshirt, which had the images of bones instead of his heart-shaped symbol. He also put his skull bandana, with the lower half of the skull covering the lower half of his face, thus covering his mouth, and, while in town, he grabbed a pair of sunglasses that he swiped from a clothing store. Luckily the store's employees didn't see him, but, who cares if they caught him? With his newfound strength, he could just knock the security guards back if they grabbed him, then blast a ghost flame, and escape with his newfound agility before the towns bumbling sheriff and his idiotic deputy showed up.  
Robbie slipped on the sunglasses, his smirk hidden underneath the bandana.  
"Let's raise some hell…" he said, and set off.

At home, Pacifica was thinking of the conversation she and Mabel had the other day, and while she kept trying to think of it in a serious way, she couldn't help but laugh every time she thought of Mabel's comment.  
"And explosion?" she wondered aloud "really, Mabel…"  
But her laughter was cut short when she heard exactly what was on her mind; a loud noise, almost like thunder, was heard across the house. Obviously an explosion.  
Not thinking that the rational thing to do was to stay away from the noise, Pacifica decided to check it out and see what it was.  
At the entrance she saw that her front door was knocked down, and standing in the doorway was a tall, skinny figure, it's face covered by a hood on it's sweater, as well as a skull bandana over it's mouth and sunglasses over it's eyes.  
"Knock-knock…" said a voice that apparently came from the tall figure.  
If it was looking at her from under the sunglasses, she didn't know. But when it's head turned in her direction, she was reassured that it was.  
"Nice place you got here…" it said to her in a teenage masculine voice, walking towards her.  
Pacifica backed-up cautiously, not even caring if she bumped into anything.  
"…to bad it's gonna be reduced to ashes and rubble soon!" he said, and let out a dark laugh.  
"Wh-wh-wh-what?!" Pacifica asked in bewilderment, as she backed-up into a table and knocked down one of her mother's vases and shattering it into pieces.  
"Yeah, turns out there's something underneath this house that I need," the teen said casually "so, if you'll excuse me…"  
The figure removed one of the gloves that it was wearing, and a flame erupted into his hand. But what was even scarier, besides the fact that he could wield a ball of pure fire in his hand, was that this fire was blue!  
With that, he threw it, narrowly missing Pacifica, destroying the wall that separated her family's entry-way from the kitchen. But him missing her must've been on accident, as she felt he would have hit her with the fireball if he wanted to. Pacifica was horrified by this. Her parents would freak if they came back home without it being there. She had to stop him. But, being so afraid, she could only resort to begging and pleading for him to stop.  
"Please, no!" Pacifica begged him "Whatever you want, I'll get it for you!"  
The teen ignored this as he continued blasting fire.  
"Nope, I don't think you can" he said to her "This thing I want is buried deep underneath the place, and I'm going to tear it down piece by piece to get it!"  
He threw another blue fireball, blasting a hole that led to the entertainment center. Fizzing and crackling could be heard as a plumbing line broke and water and sludge leaked onto the electronics, making regular colored fire join the blue fire.  
"Please, stop!" Pacifica said in fear.  
A blue fire-ball the size of a marble was shot at her, narrowly missing her boot. The tiny fire stayed on the floor, but as Pacifica tried to stomp on it to put it out, it seemed to only get bigger and nearly burned her foot.  
"AH!" Pacifica proclaimed in surprise as she jumped back.  
"Kid, you're lucky I'm feeling merciful today!" the teen said to her "I advise that you shut up and get out of here before I decide to not care anymore, and burn you down along with this entire place!"  
He leapt over her at a height that nearly seemed to be inhumanly possible and grabbed her by the back of the collar of her designer sweater.  
"Got me?" he asked her almost silently, his breath hot on the back of her neck.  
Pacifica was so afraid that she couldn't respond. So the teen holding her gave her a little initiative to talk. He stood up straight, bringing her off of her feet on the floor and holding a blue flame in front of her face.  
"Got me?!" he asked angrily.  
Pacifica gulped at the sight of the fire, feeling the heat from it as well as from the breath of the teen holding her collar.  
"Y… yes…" she finally answered in fear.  
The man let go of her sweater and she fell flat onto the floor.  
"Good" he said and kicked her hard as she tried to get up, shaky with fear.  
"Now, GET OUTTA HERE!" it shouted, igniting flames in both hands and blasting them to his sides, the whole entry-way being engulfed in blue fire.  
Pacifica stood with shaky legs and ran out at top speed, being fueled by her terror. As she ran down the long pathway leading up to her house and down to the main streets of town, she saw that the automatic entry-way gate connected to the electric fence around her house was off of it's hinges, seeming to be pulled clear off, as it was now in the street, bent and battered. The guard that was in charge of opening and closing the gate was knocked unconscious by the one now burning down her house. She inspected the guards post and reached underneath the control panel, pressing the 911 emergency button. It may not be able to do much, but at least the police would be able to get to her place and try to stop him. She doubted it, but it was all she could do.  
She then ran through the broken down gate at top speed, wondering where to go. Immediately, something popped into her brain; The Mystery Shack. She ran off after this, not looking back even as she heard more and more thundering noises coming from the direction of her house.

"But Dipper, WHY don't worms have buts?" Mabel asked her brother, as they played one of Stan's retro-80's video games on the TV in the living-room.  
"Mabel, they do" Dipper told her, leaning to the side, trying to avoid the asteroids as he shot at the alien ships in the game.  
"But both ends look the same!" Mabel told him, thinking about it to long that an asteroid hit her ship right when Dipper shot the last alien ship.  
"OH!" Dipper proclaimed in a deep voice "Dipper wins again!"  
Mabel rolled her eyes.  
"Curse my curious brain!" Mabel said, hopping of the chair and kicking the rug. She knocked herself on the top of the head, regretting it a second later.  
"Ow…" Mabel grumbled in mournful regret.  
Dipper snickered.  
"Okay Mabel, I know you're silly, but I didn't think you'd be dumb enough to hit yourself…" he said.  
Mabel spun around on her heal and pointed at him.  
"Watch it, broseph!" she threatened.  
Their playful conversation about (truthfully) nothing was cut short at the sound of the front door suddenly being opened and slammed shut. Before they could check to see who it was, they saw Pacifica come running into the living room, her hair out of place instead of styled smooth like she always had it. Her clothes seemed dirty and wrinkled, as if she'd been in a fight, and she was gasping, out of breath, as if she'd just ran a marathon. She looked up at the twins with desperate eyes.  
"Never… wanna run like that… again…" she said to them.  
They could tell, though, that there was something else going on with her. The terror shown on her face pointed this out well enough.  
After getting her to calm down enough, and letting her catch her breath, they had her sit down and tell them what was going on. With how desperate she seemed, though, she refused to sit down.  
"You guys would never believe me if I told you, but my house is under siege by some maniac with crazy powers!" she told them "He tore the gate off of my family's electric fence with his bare hands, he can jump with extreme agility, and he's blasting blue fire everywhere!"  
"He says that there's something hidden underneath my house and he's gonna get it by tearing it down to pieces!"  
Not ones for disbelief after all they'd been through, they accepted what Pacifica told them.  
"H-he's gonna destroy my house to complete smithereens!" she said in realization "If I didn't get out early enough, he would've killed me!"  
Mabel's eyes widened.  
"Wait, Pacifica, were your parent's home today?!" she asked in urgency.  
Pacifica's eyes widened as well.  
"Uh… I-I-I DON'T REMEMBER!" she said, clutching her head.  
She started breathing heavily and they realized she was hyperventilating. Dipper ran into the kitchen to get Pacifica a paper bag while Mabel tried to calm her down.

Soos was sweeping the kitchen when he saw Dipper run in a grab a paper bag from the top cabinet and rush back to the living room. He kept sweeping but made his way to the living room, seeing Dipper hand Pacifica Northwest the paper bag and he and Mabel had her breath into it.  
"Just take deep breaths, calm down…" Dipper told her reassuringly, Mabel patting her on the back.  
After a few deep breaths, Pacifica removed the paper bag and sighed. She closed her eyes, seeming to try and focus.  
"Okay…" she said "if I remember correctly, they left today-"  
She rolled her eyes.  
"…As usual…" she said sadly, but then continued.  
"-and they said they wouldn't be back until later tonight."  
Unbeknownst to Pacifica, as she explained where her parents were to Mabel, Dipper was flipping through the pages in his '3', hoping to find a reason on why someone would lay siege to the Northwest house. But nothing about it was in the cover-up, and when looking for a map of the town, nothing was involved on one of the secrets.  
Soos set the broom against the doorway and walked in.  
"Hey dudes, what's goin' on here?' he asked them.  
"Some freak is tearing down Pacifica's house!" Mabel said in complete terror.  
Dipper turned a few pages in his book.  
"But what is the reason for it?" Dipper wondered aloud.  
"I already told you, there's something below my house that he wants and he says to get it that he has to tear down my house!" Pacifica told him, Mabel trying to keep him calm so she wouldn't hyperventilate again.  
Dipper nodded.  
"But what is it that they want?" he wondered, flipping a few more pages, still unable to find anything.  
"WHO CARES?!" Pacifica yelled "We have to stop him!"  
Dipper snapped his head in her direction.  
"Someone who has increased strength, agility, and can throw blue fireballs? We would be dead in a minute going up against someone like that" he told her.  
He turned back to his book, flipping through the pages again.  
"We need to find what he's looking for and see if we can get to it before him. From there we can plan out what we're gonna do."  
At this moment is when Wendy came in.  
"Hey guys, what's going on?" she asked.  
Everyone looked at her in curiosity. She would only get out from behind the gift shop counter if there was no customers and something caught her attention. So she explained herself.  
"I heard Pacifica and Mabel screaming in here, and I'm wondering what the heck is going on all in here."  
Dipper took over for Mabel and Pacifica and, unlike his sister and Pacifica, he kept a cool head, as he still looked through his book.  
"Some crazy guy is tearing Pacifica's house apart because there's something beneath it that he needs, and we're trying to figure out what it is and what we should do." he explained to Wendy.  
He came to the last page of his book and found nothing.  
"UGH!" he groaned, slamming it shut "I can't find anything!"  
He slipped it back into his vest. He began to pace up and down the room.  
"Who do we know that would want to destroy Pacifica's house if there was promise of something powerful beneath it?" he wondered aloud, everyone knowing he was basically asking them all.  
"Maybe it was Gideon" Mabel offered.  
Pacifica shook her head.  
"That short little dude?" she asked Mabel.  
Mabel nodded.  
Pacifica shook her head again.  
"Not a chance!" she told her friend "this guy was tall and skinny."  
"Maybe it was the Summerween Trickster!" Soos said out of nowhere.  
This time Mabel shook her head.  
"You ate him alive, remember Soos?" she reminded him.  
"Oh yeah…" he said, nodding as he remembered.  
"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Wendy asked them.  
"Oh yeah, you were at your party!" Mabel said, falling off topic "Well, Dipper was faking that he was sick, when-"  
Dipper knocked her hair from the back, making it cover her face.  
"Stay on topic Mabel!" he told her, as Mabel kept trying to get her hair out of her mouth from having been talking when Dipper knocked her hair in front of her face.  
Pacifica groaned.  
"Who cares who it is that's destroying my house?!" she nearly yelled "we have to stop him!"  
"I already told you, Pacifica;" Dipper snapped "we can't go up against someone with super strength, increased agility and who throws blue fire-balls, we'll be killed!"  
Wendy spoke up again.  
"Look Dipper, I know that you've been up against some super-natural stuff since you and Mabel moved here, but maybe we should leave this up to the police" she told him.  
Dipper looked at her and he could see the look in her eyes. Just like when his parents died, Wendy's motherly side was showing again, and he could see the worry on her face.  
"Hey, ain't no super-natural force is to powerful for the mystery twins!" Soos tried to contradict Wendy.  
Mabel had finally got her hair back behind her head and her face could be seen again.  
"And like those idiot cops can do anything! Dipper and I could outsmart them no problem," she informed Wendy and Soos "and if a girl who got straight C's could outsmart 2 highly trained cops, obviously we could do a better job!"  
"Of course, Dipper got straight A's, but that's besides the point" she added.  
"How is that besides the point?" Dipper asked her "If I get straight A's and you got straight C's, shouldn't that mean that I outsmarted them more?"  
Dipper realized he was trailing off topic now, and he slapped himself.  
"Look; we need to figure out who it is that's trashing Pacifica's place, what they're after, and how to get it before they do." he planned out, counting out each part of the plan on his fingers.  
"And we don't know any of those things!" Pacifica told him "So what's your plan now, smart guy?!"  
Mabel nudged her slightly.  
"Don't yell at my brother like that!" she snapped at her.  
"Don't you dare even touch me like that, Pines!" Pacifica snapped back, glaring.  
"And what're you gonna do, Northwest?!" Mabel asked, glaring back.  
The whole room was now breaking out in a chaos of arguments and fighting. Mabel and Pacifica had begun shoving each-other, reliving a time of being enemies once more.  
Dipper clutched his head in anger as this all went on. The anger boiled up inside him until he exploded!  
"STOP!" he yelled furiously.  
At that, everyone froze in place. They froze so well that they didn't blink or even move an inch. They were completely still. Dipper cocked his eye-brow in confusion as he looked around.  
"Uh… I didn't mean that completely literally, guys…" he told them all.  
He walked around the room, but everyone stayed completely frozen, not moving. He waved his eyes in front of Pacifica, but she didn't budge. He tugged on Wendy's shirt, but there was no reaction. He even tried pinching Soos, but the big guy didn't even flinch. They were all completely frozen, as if time had stopped.  
Dipper looked at Stan's VCR and saw that it was actually true! The normal 12:00 that was always shown, as Stan didn't know how to program it, had stopped flashing and stayed solid. Time had stopped all together!  
"This is weird…" Mabel said out of nowhere.  
"GAH!" Dipper said in surprise, jumping back as he saw Mabel at his side.  
He looked up from the floor at his twin sister.  
"Mabel, how come you're not frozen like everyone else?"  
Mabel shrugged.  
"I dunno…"  
Dipper got back up and looked around the room.  
"What is going on here?"  
He pulled his book back out, but a new voice spoke up before he could open up.  
"Maybe I could shed some light on the subject…" was said.  
From thin air [not in a magical sense, but more of in an unworldly sense] appeared a tall, skinny figure, wearing a black tuxedo, like Stan's, but instead of a bolo tie and fez, this figure wore a standard bow tie and a tall top hat that nearly touched the ceiling, as the figure was taller than anyone in the room. Also, the coat of the tuxedo wasn't tucked in and had coat tails instead.  
But the biggest difference was that this figure had a pyramid for a head with one gigantic eyeball seeming to be painted right onto the front of it. He had no mouth, but the voice they were hearing seemed to be coming right from him.  
"Greetings Dipper Pines and Mabel Pines" it said to them, taking off it's hat and bowing, the eye closing as it did.  
When the eye re-opened, the iris changed from red to green.  
They stared at this man in disbelief.  
"Wha-" Mabel nearly said, but Dipper stopped her.  
He knew Mabel was gonna ask what the man in the room was, but he believed this to be rude, and stopped her to ask a more polite question.  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
The figure looked down upon them.  
"I am the secret guardian of Gravity Falls" he replied "you may have noticed my 'eyes' around town."  
He waved his hand a small cloud appeared next to him, and on this cloud there were images being projected. These were images of what the man's head was; a pyramid with an eye on it. There were ones that were seen in the Mystery Shack, even on the shape of the windows, as well as the negative twelve dollar bill Dipper was given by Quentin Trembley, and even the image in Dipper's book, but this one had tiny legs and feet attached to it instead of a fully body, but still wore a top hat.  
"Through these seemingly odd, but also fake-looking, images, I keep an eye on Gravity Falls, an area of land my counterpart and I created to help supernatural creatures hide when they were nearly hunted to extinction."  
He closed his eye and shook his pyramid head.  
"Unfortunately, we were still rusty with our powers, and other objects gifted with magical properties, as well as essences of magical properties had dropped within the land surrounding the woods and we were unable to remove them."  
Again, images were projected on the cloud, as he opened his eye, the color of the iris now changing to blue. Images shown on the cloud were stuff Dipper and Mabel had experienced; such as the height altering crystals, a flashing image of the Fight Fighters game being set up in the arcade, Gideon's Amulet, Stan's copy machine, Quentin Trembley's Presidents key, the living wax statues, and the Summerween Trickster.  
"Objects that came within contact of magical properties are unable to be removed unless destroyed."  
An image of Mabel destroying Gideon's amulet was shown on the cloud.  
"Ah, but I am getting off topic" the man said, shaking his pyramid head again.  
"You are both wondering what has happened and why someone is destroying your young friend's home." he brought back up, indicating towards Pacifica, still frozen.  
Both Dipper and Mabel nodded slowly.  
The man nodded back, and began to pace up and down the room.  
"You see" he brought up "long ago, after my counterpart and I created this land, he believed that humans were a corruption upon it, as they reduced the forest to erect this town."  
"He wanted to lead all the magical creatures into a slaughtering rampage against the humans, but I told him that it was not necessary. We were not the creature's leaders, just their protectors. And as their protectors, I used a portion of my powers to elongate the forest as well as reduce the need to chop down the trees to be used for homes and such."  
"My counterpart did not believe that to be enough, though, and decided to take matters into his own hands."  
"Unfortunately, though, from casting himself from our astral-dimension into this one, he lost many of his powers, but still kept so much that he would be unstoppable."  
"When the creatures refused to join him, he went mad, and decided to use his power to not only destroy the town, but the forest as well, and he would slaughter both the humans and the creatures, and would remake them in his own twisted image."  
"But while many magical creatures attempted to stop him and failed, one human male was able to stop him…"  
He waved his hand over the cloud and another image was shown. And image of…  
"Your father…" he said to the twins.  
Their jaws dropped in amazement. On the cloud was their father fighting against a dark figure, a sword in his hand. When their father was knocked down and the sword broken, as he looked to be defeated though, he took out a glowing dagger and stabbed the figure. It shriveled up and faded away.  
"Being the merciful man he was, though, your father did not truly kill my old counterpart, but simply weakened him into a spiritual like state. His powers were spread amongst three objects."  
He waved his hand over the cloud and on it was an image of three books. Each book looking exactly like Dipper's '3', the only difference being that the other two had the numbers before three upon them.  
"I managed to use the limited power I can use to disrupt this dimension enough so that he can not have the '3' until he has the previous two, but if he does happen to have the previous two, I am powerless to stop him if he gets his hands on '3'."  
He shook his head again, closing his eye once more. When it opened again, the iris then changed to purple.  
"What I am both tasking you with is to go, go and stop him before he gets to '1'. He already has gotten '2' from Gideon Gleeful."  
Both Dipper and Mabel glared at hearing this.  
"And he is now after '1', which is hidden deep underground below the Northwest house." the man told them "Fortunately, with his even more limited power, he cannot get to it himself, but has tasked someone else to doing his work for him."  
"Robert V."  
Mabel was shocked at this and Dipper glared.  
"He has sensed his animosity for Dipper, and being connected to your father through the bloodline, Bewarb, my old counterpart, allied himself with him and gifted Robert with a bit of power."  
"By getting '2' from Gideon, he has also gotten more power. He is now using this power to tear apart the Northwest house to get to the chamber that '1' is in."  
"But I know of another way that you both may have a chance to get the upper-hand upon him!"  
He waved his hand one last time over the cloud. On it was the Grunkle Stan near one of the soda machines in the lobby. He pressed a few buttons on the machine, but then it moved, revealing a doorway! He walked in, checking behind him before going in, and then closing the machine behind him. But it didn't stop there. It then showed him going down a series of steps and then coming across a safe. He opened it and then put in money.  
"Your great Uncle Stanford simply uses this secret entrance below this… 'Mystery Shack'…"  
The man indicated by stretching his arms out and looking from side to side. He then looked back at Dipper and Mabel.  
"…to keep his safe, wherein he keeps money and documents that are important to him. But he is unaware of a secret passageway below it!"  
He waved his hand and the cloud disappeared. He knelt down and looked them in the eyes with his one eye.  
"Down there, you will find an image of the book '3's label. Place the '3' over it and the entrance to the passageway will open. Go through there as fast as you can and you will find the chamber where '1' is. Get it, and you will win the day!"  
He looked around their room at everyone, still frozen.  
"Let your friends know this as well. They are intertwined within this issue with you both. It is up to the five of you."  
Mabel and Dipper both nodded, understanding.  
"Thanks, Mr. Pyramid" Mabel said.  
Dipper turned his head sharply in her direction.  
"Mabel!" he said through gritted teeth.  
The man, Mr. Pyramid, lightly laughed though.  
"No, it is OK, Roderick. I don't exactly have a name as no one can define me by anything. If that is what your sister, or anyone, wants to call me, then; by all means, do!"  
"Now; make haste and begin your quest before time runs out!"  
Dipper glanced at the VCR again.  
"Um… time won't run out; it's still frozen" He reminded Mr. Pyramid.  
Mr. Pyramid realized this as well.  
"Oh, but of course!"  
He snapped his fingers, and disappeared. At the same moment, though, the exact argument that had been going on, was still continuing. Mabel and Dipper were both back in the exact spots they were and Dipper's arms were in the air, as he had thrown then in the air when he shouted 'stop!' earlier.  
Everyone stopped what they were doing and all looked at him.  
"We have a plan…" Dipper said calmly, eying Mabel, and the Mystery Twins both smiled at each other.


	3. Chapter 3

"So we're gonna go in through some secret entrance to find another secret entrance that leads to a secret tunnel to a secret underground chamber underneath Pacifica's place?" Wendy asked Dipper.  
Dipper nodded.  
While, at first, they didn't believe them, aside from Soos who immediately did, after some convincing, bringing up all the strange incidents that happened in town, the other three were finally on Dipper and Mabel's side and were willing to help at all costs.  
"That's what Mr. Pyramid, as Mabel called him, told us." Dipper replied to Wendy, Mabel nodded as well, holding back her comment on how many times Wendy had said the word 'secret'.  
"And if we get the book before Robbie, we'll have the upper-hand?" Soos asked.  
"Exactly!" Mabel told him.  
As they approached the soda machine, though, Dipper turned around to look at everyone.  
"Look, just because we were told to include all of you in on this, it doesn't mean you have to join us." he told them.  
"Dipper!" Mabel said, her tone implying that what she believed he had said was offensive. And it was, a bit.  
"No Mabel, I'm serious; this mission is risky and we can't risk getting our friends killed along with us if it does go that far." he told his sister.  
Dipper looked at Wendy, Soos, and Pacifica.  
"Are you guys sure you really want to help? You can back out right now if you want." he told them.  
Pacifica stepped forward.  
"I may be a spoiled primma-donna, but my home is involved and I want to stop him at all costs." she told Dipper "I gotta hike up my skirt and be a big girl about this!"  
Mabel patted her on the back and they both high-fived.  
"You go girl!" Mabel cheered her friend on, making them both smile.  
Dipper smiled at this as well, and that's when Wendy got his attention by setting a hand on his shoulder. He looked away from his sister and her friend, and looked up at Wendy.  
"I can't let anything bad happen to either of you guys" Wendy told Dipper, looking at both Dipper and Mabel. But she was mostly talking to Dipper; he could see it in her eyes…  
"I'm sad that Robbie would sink so low as to accept such a deal-with-the-devil kind of offer, but if he needs to be stopped, and I can help in any way, then; I will."  
Dipper nodded and she knelt down to his height and kissed him gently on the lips. Mabel's eyes lit up at seeing this, but with a quick glare from Dipper, she kept her mouth shut and her mind shot back to the task at hand, being serious about the issue once more.  
Soos spoke up after this a moment later.  
"And you little dudes need me as well." he told the whole group "you're all still minors and you need someone of legal age to be with you."  
Wendy, Dipper, Mabel and Pacifica all accepted this, mostly agreeing with him.  
"I don't know if being of 'legal' age matters in this issue, but, still; thank you, Soos." Mabel told him, remaining serious as well as sincere.  
Soos nodded and then Dipper turned around, more motivated now that everyone was joining him and his sister. But that's when he thought of Mabel.  
He immediately looked at her to tell her that she didn't have to come, but just seeing the look in her eyes made him stop; Mabel could tell he was going to tell her the same thing he had told everyone else, and she silently let him know that she was going in on this mission with him. So Dipper looked up at the soda machine, but was hesitant for a moment.  
But when he felt a hand on his shoulder again, looking and seeing the arm that hand was attached to belonged to his sister, and seeing her smile, he smiled back and then they both pressed the series of buttons they had seen their Grunkle Stan press together.  
At this, the soda machine made a sound like air being pressed out of an air-lock, and it only moved a few inches. Dipper and Mabel both grabbed the machine and it moved with ease, just like a doorway. All eyes in the group went wide at seeing the machine move and seeing the tiny room behind it, lit by a bare light bulb.  
Dipper took a step forward and looked inside the room, turned to his right side and saw a stairway leading down into darkness.  
"Looks like we're gonna need some light guys" he stated, glancing back at everyone.  
He looked around and saw a candle sitting on the kitchen table and snatched it up. Soos handed him a lighter and he lit it up. Stepping back in, Mabel joined him and they glanced at each other. Just the aura of creepiness of looking down the dark stairway got to them.  
Dipper glanced back at Soos, Wendy, and Pacifica.  
"A-are you sure about joining us on this guys?" he asked.  
"We've already told you our answers Dipper" Pacifica said firmly.  
"We said yes and we mean yes" Soos said.  
"Now let's get this done" Wendy said.  
Dipper glanced back at Mabel one last time.  
She nodded and he nodded back at his twin sister. Dipper let out a long sigh and entered.  
"Let's do this guys!" Dipper said, everyone following in behind him.  
He tested out the stairs, and while they creaked, he felt reassured that they'd hold out. Mabel followed behind him and he felt her grab his hand.  
He looked back and saw, while she was determined for this mission, he knew she was scared. He just smiled and squeezed her hand slightly. Feeling this, Mabel looked at him. Seeing his smile, Mabel smiled back and her fear faded away as they all went down the spiral staircase, the stairs creaking beneath all their feet.  
Dipper felt his foot hit solid ground, of what felt like rock and he aimed his candle out to see more. All he saw though, was just a safe in a small room that he, Mabel, Wendy, Soos, and Pacifica could all just fit in, with a bit of elbow room. It was dusty and smelled almost like a damp old basement (which is basically what it was.) Dipper moved the candle around and looked around at the walls, seeing that they were caked in dust, some parts actually looking muddy.  
"Looks like we're gonna have to get our hands dirty, guys" Dipper stated aloud "We gotta find the spot that the book's handprint will fit on."  
He set the candle down in the middle of the room, just being able to illuminate the space they were all in. Dipper began to move his hand across one of the walls, and then Mabel joined him, rolling up her sweater sleeves. Pacifica, Soos, and Wendy all joined in as well, both Pacifica and Wendy rolled up their sleeves just like Mabel.  
Dipper, Mabel and Pacifica all handled the parts of the walls that they could reach, Wendy handling the parts that they just couldn't reach standing on their tiptoes above them, and Soos handled the spots right above Wendy, and even the ceiling  
After minutes of searching, all of their hands being caked in dust and some mud-like substance mixed from dust and the damp parts of the walls, Pacifica finally said excitedly "I found it!"  
They all stopped and took their hands off the walls.  
Dipper looked next to him, where Pacifica was, and saw, indented into the wall was a handprint with six fingers, matching the cover of his book. He wiped his dirty hands on his shorts, and took his book out. He slowly placed the book over the spot, matching up the hand on the book cover with the handprint. The book then sank right into the wall so fast it nearly took off his fingers!  
"Woah!" Dipper proclaimed in surprise, stepping back quickly, his heal touching the edge of the candle holder, feeling the heat on his ankle. He moved his foot and watched what took place with everyone else.

The book sank into the wall until it was completely sunk in, the back cover lining up with the wall. They all heard a sound like boulders being moved and lifted. This is when some of the dust they hadn't gotten fell from a section of the wall, as the section of the wall began to shake, and then began to move. A giant crack formed right in the center where the book was, and then two parts of the section began to move like an automatic doorway, until there was a rectangular hole as big as a double-doorway formed. The book fell to the floor as the parts of the wall it had been in were gone. Dipper picked it up and put it back in his vest. He picked the candle back up and glanced in the hole.  
It was a dark hallway, dustier and damper than the room they were in, cobwebs formed along the edges. Dipper stepped in, testing the ground, and even though it was a bit uneven, there was enough friction to be able to move without slipping. He aimed the candle ahead of him, but the hallway/tunnel was so long that the dim candlelight couldn't illuminate the whole way through.  
So, just like before, they all entered through, walking cautiously in a line, Mabel grabbing Dipper's hand from behind like before. But, she had forgotten to wipe her hands on her sweater or pants or anything, so his hands got dirty again. Dipper didn't care though, as he led the group in a line. The entry-way though, got wider as they passed through, wide enough that they no longer had to stand in a straight line from front-to-back, but could now stand in a straight line from side-to-side. The hallway was a bit short in height though, compared to Soos size, and since it wasn't smooth, Soos had to keep ducking to avoid sharp rock formations that stuck down from the ceiling.  
"Stalactites" Soos stated simply, as he avoided another rock.  
"Huh?" Wendy said, glancing up at him.  
"The rock-like formations that form in caves and stuff that you have to avoid so you don't get hurt." Soos replied "in my case, I gotta avoid them because I'm tall."  
"I thought those were stalagmites" Pacifica said.  
"No, those are different." Soos told her.  
"Okay, I'm kinda confused" Mabel said, finally speaking up "what is the difference between stalactites and stalagmites?"  
Dipper realized that the reason everyone talking was to take the tension out of the air for them and he believed that, if it worked for them, it could work for him.  
"Look Mabel" Dipper said to his twin sister "stalactites form on the top of caves, whereas stalagmites form at the bottom of caves."  
"You can say that Dipper, but you do know that I'm just gonna forget again." she told him, and they all knew that was true.  
"Well then, try and come up with a sort-of memorization sentence that you can stick in your brain." Dipper shot back "like how T's point down, whereas M's point up, so stalacTITES point down, while-"  
"-stalagMITES point UP!" Mabel finished giddily.  
That got them all to laugh, but the laugh faded as soon as it started.  
"You realize that was kinda lame, right broseph?" Mabel told him, smirking.  
Dipper rolled his eyes.  
"Hey, I'm coming up with something on the spot Mabel, give me some credit for THAT, at least…" he said in aggravation, the tension of the situation slowly creeping back into all of them.  
Dipper, his hand now being free from Mabel's grasp, wiped his hand on his shorts again, and he walked a few paces ahead of the group, looking around as they all walked through. He moved the candle around and looked at one section of the wall, as the tunnel was changing to cave-like to what looked like man-made from stones.  
He looked at one long, thin stone that seemed to have some symbols on it, and he believed that he may have a way to decode it in his book.  
'I'll have to look back at this later…' he thought.  
He turned and then saw an old decayed skeleton!  
"AH!" Dipper screamed in shock and fear, accidentally dropped the candle and as it landed on the floor, the light going out, making it go completely dark around all of them.  
Of course they all freaked out, but what was shocking was that the most immature person of the group, Soos, actually kept his cool.  
"Dudes, Dud-ettes, chill!" he said, throwing his arms out at his sides, accidentally knocking Wendy on the back of the head.  
"OW!" Wendy said, thankful that Soos didn't make her hit her head on the stone wall next to her.  
"Oh, Wendy, are you okay" Dipper said, trying to step forward, feeling around with his hands.  
"Uh, bro, you got your hands in my face!" Mabel said, as Dipper pushed against her cheek, and she moved a bit, bumping into Pacifica, who planted her feet firmly so that she didn't fall back. Dipper put his hands back at his sides and looked in the direction of Soos' voice in the dark passageway.  
"I kinda felt this would happen, so luckily, I grabbed THIS!" Soos said, as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny flashlight.  
But, despite it's size, it was actually pretty bright, brighter than the candle. It illuminated off the wet walls behind them and they could see farther down the passage-way.  
"You couldn't have used that the whole time we've been down here?" Pacifica asked, as everyone rubbed their eyes from such a bright light being illuminated around them after such a long time in the dimly lit passage-way and temporarily in the pitch-black darkness.  
"Yeah, I could've" Soos replied back to her "but it wouldn't have been as cool as walking by candle-light!"

"Who cares if it's 'cool'? We've got more important things than making something COOL here!" Pacifica nearly shouted.  
"Woah, chill, Northwest" Wendy told her, trying to make her usual calm attitude radiate around them, even though she was as scared as everyone else.  
"Besides, if Dipper had been holding that flash-light and dropped it then we wouldn't have any light at all" Mabel supported Soos cause.  
"Mabel!" Dipper said angrily through gritted teeth, blushing a bit.  
"Hey, anyone would've freaked out seeing this thing" Mabel said, indicating the skeleton.  
"Okay, whatever, let's just keep going" Pacifica said.  
Soos leaned forward and handed the flashlight to Dipper.  
"Just don't drop it, 'kay, dude?" Soos told him.  
Dipper nodded.  
"Alright Soos, thanks dude" he replied, thankful that Soos was able to trust him with the flashlight after what he had done with the candle.  
Luckily though, they didn't have to walk much farther, as, since the flashlight lit up farther down the tunnel, he could see another entry-way where the tunnel finally ended. As everyone followed behind him, they could all see it, too, and when they finally passed through, they found themselves inside a giant cavern, with a tall pillar in the center, a steep-stairway leading to the top. Dipper aimed the flashlight up at the top of the pillar and when a tiny part of the light shined back, he knew what it was.  
"That's where it is, guys" Dipper stated in awe to the group "the book is up there, and if we get it before Robbie, we will have the upper-hand!"  
Unfortunately for him, at the sake of stating this, is when fate played a cruel hand.  
On the ceiling of the cavern, high above them, they could faintly begin to hear the sound of rock being crushed, knowing what it was. Pacifica pushed Dipper towards the steps.  
"Then you better get that book, and quick!" she told him.  
Dipper glanced back with a bit of a glare.  
"You know, you could get it yourself, princess!" he told her, his lip curling a bit.  
Mabel got them both to back up and she and Dipper approached the steps.  
"This is our part of the mission, guys, we'll handle it." she told Pacifica, Soos, and Wendy.  
Dipper looked up the steps, but seeing the angle that they were positioned, he knew they were to steep to truly ascend. Mabel stood at his side and could tell this, too.  
"I got this covered, bro." she told him with a smile.  
Before he could even question what the heck she was talking about, she grabbed his hand and pulled something out of her sweater pocket with her other hand.  
"The-" Dipper started, as he noticed the object in her hands.  
"-GRAPPLING HOOK!" Mabel shouted in triumph and shot it up toward the top of the pillar.  
"Mabel, you realize that this probably won't work-" Dipper started off, mostly to re-assure himself that Mabel wouldn't do something this crazy.  
But Mabel was determined to make it up there, by any means necessary. Mabel could feel it hook on the top of the pillar and the cord that the hook was attached to went tight.  
"Hang on tight, broseph!" Mabel said, pulling him closer to her, putting her arm around him.  
"Mabel, seriously; this isn't gonna WOOOORRKKK!" Dipper said, then started shouting as Mabel had the hook recoil and hoist the both of them up to the top at high speed.  
Dipper held onto his sister as tightly as he could and they finally made it. Still being frozen in fear and shock, Mabel had to hoist both her and Dipper up. Once they were atop the pillar and standing solidly, did Dipper let go of Mabel.  
"Never… wanna do that… again…" Dipper said, gasping for breath as if he just ran a marathon, his face nearly as pale as a sheet of paper.  
"Hey, at least we made it up" Mabel told him optimistically.  
Dipper shook of his nerves and looked around. The pillar was perfectly round, almost smooth, just like the edges, and roughly ten feet in diameter. They looked around the edges and their eyes finally went straight to the center, where they found there was a stone pedestal, with the book right atop it.  
Unlike Dipper's book, this looked as if it had just been printed, it's cover completely clean, and the handprint so shiny that they almost had to cover their eyes from the glare as Mabel shined the flashlight at it. The '1' printed on it made them know that this was all that they had come there for.  
"You guys okay up there?" Wendy called from the bottom.  
The twins glanced back down from the book, Mabel freezing at having to look down from a height so high.  
"We're fine, we're gonna get it!" Dipper called back down.  
He approached the pedestal, noticing that it was carved straight from the pillar itself. He reached out to grab the book, but Mabel stopped him.  
"Dipper, wait!" Mabel said in urgency.  
He looked at her.  
"What?" he asked.  
"What if it's a trap, like in that Indiana Jones movie?!" Mabel told him.  
Dipper rolled his eyes.  
"Mr. Pyramid sent us here to get it, he wouldn't set up a trap if we were the ones to get it." he assured his sister.  
He instantly snatched it from the pedestal. At that moment, though, the walls of the cavern began to shake.  
"Told'ja, bro…" Mabel told him, shaking her head in disappointment, her eyes closed.  
Dipper glanced up.  
"I don't think it's what you think, Mabel…" Dipper said, as he saw dust and dirt fall from the ceiling. He saw a crack start to erupt in the ceiling, and he already knew what was happening.  
"Let's get down from here!" Dipper said to Mabel, this time grabbing her hand and heading for the stairs. Luckily, even though the stairs were to steep to climb, they were better to descend.  
They made it to the bottom with the others, but before they all could make it to the entry-way to the tunnel that they came through, did their ultimate fear of this mission come true.  
The crack got bigger and bigger until, they could faintly see a hand, covered by a glove, punch through the ceiling.  
"He's here…" Pacifica said, her voice going high and squeaky in fear.  
The hand went back in, and just when they thought that they could break for an escape, did the true terror happen.  
An eruption was heard and when they all looked back up, did they see a body falling from the ceiling. But, it seemed that the figure was in control, and it landed with ease, only a few feet away from them, blocking the entrance. It landed on one knee, on hand on the ground and the other arm positioned behind it, it's head tucked down, covered by a hood. It looked up, standing up straight and took it's hood down. It was Robbie.

"No…" Wendy said quietly.

The whole time the quest had begun, from when the twins told her of him, when they found the secret entrance, the tunnel and the cavern underground, Wendy tried to remain in denial of Robbie actually having unholy powers bestowed upon him, now using it for evil. But there was no denying it now.  
Robbie looked at all of them, glaring a bit. Between him being outnumbered by them, but them being outmatched by him, a stalemate was now taking place.  
But then a smirk came across Robbie's face.  
"Sup, punks!" He said to all five of them with a nod.  
He looked at all of them, and his eyes wandered to Soos.  
"Big dude, what the hell are you doing here?" he asked him in disbelief, but then he laughed.  
"Heck, how the hell did you even make it here, from how big you are?" he asked, pointing at the entrance "I could see maybe one of yer legs fitting through, but not your whole body, fatty!"  
Soos glared, but didn't move.  
He then looked down and saw Pacifica.  
"Well, well, well, you spoiled little priss, looks like you were able to get a little dirty and come down here to try and face me." he said to her.  
"A stupid decision, but still, very brave."  
He took his glove off and shot a flame at her from his pinky, making her jump back, her fear coming back from only a few hours earlier.  
He then looked at Wendy.  
"And Wendy, babe, why the hell are you even here? If you were to lazy to even come out when I called you, why would you come here?"  
Wendy, just like Soos, only glared, and also didn't answer.  
"Maybe because she likes POLITE guys, who would actually come to the door instead of calling her like a dog!" Dipper said to him, the old issue erupting from when Robbie and Wendy dated, Dipper's focus drifting off of the real issue taking place.  
Robbie finally looked down at Dipper and Mabel.  
"And here they are!" He said like a professional announcer, presenting a famous person "Gravity Falls very famous 'Mystery Twins'!"  
"Man, did you two get some fame over your heads after what happened to you 'rents!" he explained to them "And all over a silly thing like their death, no less!"  
This got the both of them to glare, and they both began shaking in anger at the at the memory's flowing back.  
Robbie stepped forward, most of them standing their ground as he approached, but Pacifica of course was the one who stepped back in fear.  
"But don't worry" he said, still to Dipper and Mabel "you'll be with them real soon!"  
At that, he lunged for Dipper, but he and Mabel were able to jump out of the way, making him hit the rocky floor. He spit out a few pieces of gravel and got back up.  
"So you both want to do this the hard way, huh?" he asked them, as the whole group was now on the other side of him.  
He took of his other glove then.  
"Fine by me!" he shouted, and then lit a flame in both hands.  
He roared in anger and combined both flames, blasting at them. He hesitated though, a hint of his feeling for Wendy holding him back. But, knowing this being the case, he knew exactly what to do.  
"Split up guys; he can't get us all at once!" Dipper told all of them.  
They agreed to this.  
"Yeah; divide and conquer!" Soos supported, and they did so.  
At hearing this, Robbie slammed his palm into the pillar in the cent of the cavern. He pulled and a huge chunk of it came off. He timed it correctly and as he saw Wendy heading towards the entry-way, planning on circling the room to confuse Robbie. But he then threw the huge boulder at her, and, as Soos saw this, he ran and grabbed her, jumping right into the entrance just in time. Now they were out, but Dipper, Mabel and Pacifica were still in the cavern with Robbie, and they were trapped!  
"Oh no!" Dipper said.  
He ran toward the rock that blocked the entrance.  
"Guys! Guys!" he shouted, hoping they could hear him "are you okay?!"  
"We're fine Dipper!" he heard Soos call back.  
Dipper looked and saw there was a sliver of a crack between the rock and the tunnel, so they were still able to hear him and they could talk back to him as well. Dipper instantly devised a plan in this moment.  
"You guys take the tunnel back to the shack, we'll meet up with you there!"  
"How?!" Wendy asked, knowing they were trapped "You can't get out of there, this tunnel is the only exit!"  
Dipper looked back up at the top of the cavern. Even though he had no clue on how they would get up there, he knew that was his, Mabel, and Pacifica's way out.  
"Don't worry, we'll get out of here!" he reassured them.  
Robbie then approached him, as Dipper had been to distracted on checking on Wendy and Soos to notice him.  
"Not if I have anything to say about that, twerp!" he said, and grabbed him by the back of his shirt collar.  
"ACK!" Dipper cried out, his collar cutting off his air as it pressed into his neck.

Hearing what was going on, Wendy was furious.  
"Robbie, if you hurt a hair on Dipper's head, I will make you pay!" she yelled through the giant boulder.  
"Yeah, I'd like to see you try, babe!" Robbie shot back instantly, letting out a wicked laugh.  
Wendy got even more furious then, and then pushed against the boulder.  
"C'mon, Soos, they need our help in there!" Wendy said to the large adult next to her.  
"No, Wendy, we gotta do what Dipper told us to" Soos told her.  
"If we do that then they'll end up dead in there!" she told him "C'mon, you've got some muscles, we could push this!"  
Soos knew what Wendy was saying was only out of worry, she didn't believe herself and he didn't believe her either.  
"No we won't Wendy" Soos contradicted "this thing weighs probably around two tons, only someone with super-human strength, like Robbie has now, could move this."  
"But… but… THEY NEED US!" Wendy said in desperation, pushing even harder, sweat dripping down her face, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.  
Soos pried her off the boulder, able to see her enough in the dark to know that he was doing so.  
"We can't get in there, but I know this Wendy; they'll make it out of there, those two are tough and they'll take Robbie down, we just gotta do what Dipper said and get back to the shack." he said to her, just being able to look her in the eyes in the dark hall.  
Wendy wanted to resist again, but seeing the honest look in Soos' eyes, she sighed and nodded.  
"Fine Soos, but we're not gonna be able to make it back quick from how dark it is." she told him, waving her hand to indicate the hall, knowing that Soos couldn't see this. Soos reached down and picked something up then.  
"Yes we will; good thing Dipper forgot to pick the candle back up when he dropped it" he told her, and lit up the candle with his lighter.

Back in the cavern, as Robbie held Dipper by his collar, he saw that the book '1' was in his hands!  
"Gimme that, punk!" he said to him.  
"NO!" Dipper choked out, his breath still being cut off by his collar.  
Dipper moved just a bit, so that, instead of grabbing the '1', Robbie's hand grabbed part of Dipper's vest. This part, though, is where he concealed his '3'. Robbie could feel his wrist get shocked as it brushed against the area of the vest the book was concealed, and it hurt so much that he let go of Dipper.  
"GAH!" he shouted, grabbing his wrist with the hand that had been holding Dipper's collar.  
Dipper looked into his vest and smirked.  
"Nice try, Robbie, but so long as I have '1' with me, you can't touch my '3'!" he explained/mocked.  
Robbie glared as he let go of his wrist.  
"So YOU have '3'!" he said, pointing sharply at Dipper.  
"Yep, I've had it for nearly 3 months, and it's never leaving my person, same with this!" he mocked Robbie, holding up '1'.  
Robbie lunged for him, and Dipper was able to stay out of the way just enough that Robbie couldn't get him. Robbie got back up and tried grabbing him, but Dipper moved enough that his hand touched his vest again, now touching '3' enough through the vest that he was blasted back.  
Across the room though, as Pacifica and Mabel saw this going on between Robbie and Dipper, they knew they had to intervene.  
"We can't let Dip fight Robbie alone; he needs us!" Mabel told Pacifica.  
Even though Pacifica was still afraid, just like she had stated earlier that day; she needed to hike up her skirt and be a big girl on this.  
"I'll go left and you go right and we'll cut him off." she told Mabel, and they both fist pounded in agreement, and ran around the pillar in said directions.  
As Robbie kept trying to catch Dipper, missing him even with his improved agility, Bewarb appeared at his side.  
"What is wrong with you?!" he said to Robbie "Quit trying to catch him and blast him already!"  
"If I do that I might hit the books!" Robbie contradicted.  
Dipper cocked his eye-brow at seeing this.  
"Who the hell are you talking to?" he asked.  
Robbie ignored him, still trying to catch him.  
While Dipper couldn't see Bewarb, he could sense him, as he passed through him when he dodged Robbie. He felt as if a bucket full of dry ice was dropped on him as he passed through him. While he couldn't see him, he knew that someone else was there.  
But, unlike him, someone in this giant room could see Bewarb; Mabel. But in her determination, she still charged at Robbie.  
Robbie, now fed up with Dipper avoiding him, finally settled for Bewarb's tip; he lit up a ghost-flame with enough accuracy to not hit Dipper, but hit around him, causing the floor around him to collapse and make him slip. Then, with his guard down, Robbie sucker-punched Dipper in the gut, sending him flying back into the wall of the cavern. As Dipper hit the floor, he felt serious pain in his back and struggled to stand up. '1' slipped from his grasp and '3' fell out of his vest. Robbie smiled at this and was ready to simply walk over and grab the books, when something happened that caused him to stop mid-step.  
He saw a flash of blonde hair underneath him and then felt his pants become loose and fall down, revealing his white boxers with red-hearts on them. He looked behind him and saw Pacifica holding his belt.  
"Not a smart idea there, keeping your guard down!" she told him with a smirk "Especially near a fashion expert like me!"  
Robbie glared and turned slightly to blast her when he felt a punch so hard on his side that he fell to the floor. As he looked up, he saw Mabel breathing heavily in anger, glaring so hard he actually felt scared. And if that wasn't enough, her eye color had changed to a dark-red!  
"No one hurts my brother!" she roared at him, and was ready to hit him again, but Robbie raised his arm and punched the ground, sending her back as the floor around her took the impact and forced it on her.  
Robbie jumped back up, and with his improved agility, leapt across the room and before Dipper could stop him (as if he could in as much pain as he was in) Robbie snatched up the books. Mabel charged at him once again, moving at amazing speed, to everyone's confusion, and leapt up to his height, trying to get the books out of his grasp. But he kept a firm hold on them and pried Mabel off of him, throwing her onto the floor.  
He held up both books in victory.  
"Thanks for these, punks!" he said in mockery "now if you will excuse me, I'm off to achieve ultimate power!"  
At this, he punched what was left of the giant pillar in the room, causing it to hit against a wall, and a cave-in began to start. Robbie used the rocks that fell from the ceiling to jump his way up and out, leaving Mabel, Pacifica, and Dipper to their doom.  
In the chaos, though, Mabel had gone to Dipper's side and helped him up, Pacifica with her.  
"Dipper!" Mabel cried through the rumbling in panic "what do we do?!"  
Even though he was in a massive amount of pain, Dipper's sharp mind was still intact. He quickly looked over at the pillar and saw it was angled to where the steps where no longer too steep and could be climbed.  
"We gotta get up those steps!" he shouted "we can climb them and get out of here!"  
Both Pacifica and Mabel put their arms around Dipper, and quickly went towards the steps, carrying him up with them until they reached the top of the room. But they weren't high enough to get out, and the pillar was crumbling quickly below their feet. In this panic and chaos, Mabel was able to come up with the next idea.  
"Pacifica, hold onto Dipper, and Dipper, you hold onto me!" she shouted to them.  
They complied and then saw Mabel take out her grappling hook once more. She aimed at the hole Robbie had come through and shot the hook through it, and once she felt the rope tighten again, she put her arm around Dipper, knowing he was in to much pain to hold on tight enough to her, and she recoiled the grappling hook, sending them out at top speed, right before the pillar completely collapsed! They made it out of the cavern and saw the long tunnel the hole had created crumbling around them as well, but they were going fast enough that by the time they made it to the top, they had just missed everything falling down around them. As they all stopped, they realized they had made it to the surface in what felt like less than a minute.  
"Man, this rope was longer than I thought…" Mabel stated, and they all looked around at where they were.  
They were in a giant crater that had dirt, rocks, rubble, small puddles of dirty water and tiny fires that were slowly dying out. Amongst the rubble was also wood, paper, glass, and broken household items. This crater and all that were in it were the remnants of Pacifica's house.  
Pacifica looked around in horror, and sank to her knees as it all came to her, forgetting that she was helping Mabel support Dipper, and Dipper nearly fell as well until Mabel tightened her grip around her brother.  
"No…" Pacifica said, shaking her head "no… no, this can't be!"  
She began to cry, knowing that her home was now gone, gone forever.  
"I can't believe he did this…" she said, continuing to cry.  
Mabel walked slowly to Pacifica's side, helping Dipper hobble along as he could only walk on one leg, as they other was hurt to much to walk on and his back ached so bad he couldn't help but move slowly to ease the pain. Mabel put an arm around Pacifica, using her other arm to support Dipper and brought the three of them into a group hug to comfort Pacifica at her loss. But with this being a quiet, sad, and peaceful moment, though, they began to hear something.  
They looked up and a few yards outside of the crater they could hear voices and lights flashing around.  
Pacifica and Mabel stood up, helping Dipper stand and they walked forward, up and out of the crater, and saw what looked like the whole town gathered around outside of a police-line the entire police force inspecting the scene, but they were so pre-occupied in keeping the crowd back that they could inspect well enough. This was, until some random person in the crowd pointed out Pacifica, Dipper, and Mabel.  
The police force saw this and the first two to rush over to them were Sherriff Blubbs and Deputy Durland. But in the way they approached them, they knew that they weren't doing it out of concern for them.  
"What in the world are you young'uns doing messin' with the crime scene?" Blubbs asked them, his eyes mostly on the twins "This is an important case and we don't need you city kids messin' up our work!"  
At this, Mabel could feel anger radiate from Dipper. He was so angry that he actually had both of them let go of him and he stood on his own two feet. He ignored the searing pain in both his right leg and his whole back as he stood tall.  
"Messing with the crime scene?" he asked Blubbs, taking a step forward, every cell in his leg screaming in pain "MESSING with the crime scene?!"  
"We were IN the crime scene you bumbling buffoon!" he yelled, pointing over at the crater where Pacifica's house used to be.  
"Maybe if you two idiots stopped stuffing your faces with donuts and playing in broken fire-hydrants and, oh, I don't know…" he said, quickly bringing a hand to his chin, pretending to be thinking for a split second, then throwing his hands in the air in pure anger.  
" …maybe if you actually FOCUSED on your work as police officers, then you wouldn't have to deal with problems like this!"  
"We've been involved in this whole issue since the house was still standing and the whole time we were in there, you guys were still taking your sweet time making the short trip over here and trying to set up a crime scene?!"  
"What kind of police force are you guys anyway?!"  
Sherriff Blubbs and Deputy Durland were in so much shock that they couldn't even respond or react to the way Dipper had just berated and insulted them. Dipper was breathing heavily from ranting so much and as he let out one long sigh, he realized what he was doing and the pain he was feeling from his injuries came crashing down onto him once more and he fell forward. The whole crowd, including Blubbs and Durland, who had come out of their shock from being told off all gasped at this and began to freak out, but Pacifica and Mabel calmly walked over to him and helped him back up, supporting him once again.  
"Wh-what happened to you kids, though?" Blubbs asked as he saw Dipper was still conscious.  
Mabel was about to tell them all that had happened, but with one quick gesture from Dipper (he glared at Mabel, shook his head, and acted like he was zipping his lips shut) she nodded and made up something entirely.  
"The house must've had some weak points in it's structure and foundation and, well, it caved in on us." Mabel flat out lied, but no one could tell she was (aside from Dipper and Pacifica.)  
"We managed to make it out okay, but Dipper got really hurt." Mabel finished.  
They all looked and saw this to be true as they saw Dipper putting as little pressure as possible on his right leg and flinching in pain at the slightest movement of his back.  
A few other officers helped Dipper onto a stretcher, keeping the crowd off of him as Mabel and Pacifica came with him, and Dipper knew that just lying down helped him feel better.  
Mabel grabbed his hand as the police still kept up keeping the crowd back as much as possible, having to leave Dipper lying on the stretcher, and Dipper felt a warm sensation take over him, as if he had just drank a whole pot of hot chocolate. This feeling spread across him and numbed the pain in both his back and his right leg.  
A few people though, no matter how much the police had been holding them back, managed to break through the barrier towards Pacifica, Dipper, and Mabel.  
The first person, by flashing one of his cheap smoke bombs, was their Grunkle Stan.  
"Mabel, Dipper!" he said in pure worry, rushing over to them "Oh my god, you kids, what happened?!"  
"I heard about this thing happening over here at Pacifica's house and I tried to find you at the shack but everywhere I looked, you weren't there!" he explained to them as fast as he could "Then I hear that people thought you both were here and I try to find you and I can't, then I finally see you two here and I… and I…"  
He was cut short, but then they saw him frown in both disappointment and anger.  
"You kids should've TOLD me that you were going to be over here at Pacifica's!" he nearly yelled "I mean, what else do you have your phones for then to call me and tell me where you are?!"  
"I'M your legal guardian now kids, and I don't know how your parents were raising you two, but it should be common sense that you tell me where your are, what you're both doing and how long you'll be where you are and how long you'll be doing it!" he ordered strictly.  
"If you can't do that, then what the heck am I doing trying to raise you two?" he asked them.  
"I have half a mind to ground you both until you graduate from high school!" he told them, fuming in anger.  
At this though, two others had made their way past the police barrier and at Stan's sides; Soos and Wendy. The twins and Pacifica both smiled as they saw them, and with a quick wink from them, the twins knew that their friends were still on the REAL issue taking place. But they had to put the issue aside to calm Stan down.  
"Woah, uh, Mr. Pines, ease up on 'em, huh?" Soos told him, grabbing his attention.  
"Yeah, they didn't know this would happen, you shouldn't freak out on them just because of this." Wendy told him, standing at his other side, and waving her hand to indicate the crater a few yards away.  
Stan looked from side to side at Wendy and Soos, almost asking them where the heck they came from, but then he looked back at Dipper and Mabel and regret from freaking out at them and yelling at them shot through him instantly.  
He sighed and got down on a knee to be at Mabel's height and to put a hand on Dipper, who was still on the stretcher.  
"Okay, uh, I'm sorry about that kids, I was just worried from all this crazy stuff, okay?" he told them nervously, with a sincere apologetic smile "I'm just still new to this whole thing, and I guess you both are, too, huh?"  
He looked around at the crowd and farther down the road where his car was parked.  
"Well, maybe we should all just head back to the shack and talk about this, hmm?" he told them.  
"Uh, Grunkle Stan…" Mabel said, getting his attention.  
He looked at her, and when Mabel pointed at Dipper on the stretcher, he snapped back to the reality of the situation again.  
"Oh, man, we gotta get Dipper here to the hospital!" he exclaimed, freaking out again.  
But that's when Dipper did the unthinkable; he put his arms at his sides and sat right up, not showing any sign of pain.  
"Actually, Grunkle Stan" Dipper said calmly "I feel much better already."  
"I don't know how, but a lot of the pain's already gone, I guess all I needed was some rest." he said aloud in realization.  
A lot of the cops tried to stop him from getting off the stretcher, but when he, with some help from the rest of the group, reassured them that he felt much, better, they all let him down.  
As they were all about to make there was through the crowd to get to the car and get to the car, two final people made their way through the crowd; Pacifica's parents.  
They had forced their way through the crowd and instantly grabbed her.  
"Oh, Pacifica, darling, you're okay!" her mother said to her, tears streaming down her face.  
"We heard about what was happening and we were so worried!" her dad said.  
"We're so glad you're safe!" they both said.  
The entire crowd 'awe'd at seeing this, Pacifica struggled against her parents grip. While most kids would blush at people seeing this happen, or, if they were grateful enough, had they had cheated death (like she and Mabel had lied about) they would break down into tears and hug their parents back. But didn't seem angry or grateful, she actually seemed angry.  
She finally broke free of her parents grip and she pushed them off of her.  
"Oh, drop it, guys!" she told them "You don't really care about me."  
"You left so early this morning, I'm surprised you even remember that I was still there." she ranted "You're only acting that you care about me because it will get you guys an even better reputation."  
"Well; I'm DONE with you guys caring more about your image than about me!"  
"I'm your one and only daughter and you barely even remember that I exist!"  
She let out a loud groan.  
"HECK! When I was the town outcast, you didn't know or care about it at all!" she kept up "I was in my room crying for days about being so humiliated and you didn't even do anything about it!"  
"You didn't ask me if I was okay, or what had happened, or even check on me!"  
She turned her back on them.  
"Well, I'm through with dealing with you guys! I could've died today and you two would've just gone on your merry way, only pretending to care just to get sympathy!"  
"You don't want me in your lives, than… I DON'T WANT YOU TWO IN MINE!" she shouted, and at that, she stormed off, leaving her parents frozen in shock.  
What was sad though, was that they actually did care…

The rest of the group left, going after Pacifica, and, so they wouldn't have to deal with crowds, news people, or anything else, they all separated, Stan taking the kids in his car, Soos and Wendy and his truck, and they all sped off to the Mystery Shack before anyone could catch up to them.  
The vibe that Pacifica had created had silence overtake the whole group so much that by the time they made it to the shack that they still weren't talking.  
"Uh, Pacifica… do you wanna stay here tonight?" Mabel finally said to her, breaking the ice.  
Pacifica shrugged.  
"Sure…" she mumbled out.  
Stan, still unsure of the whole situation, decide to change the focus from Pacifica to Dipper.  
"Uh, Dippy, are you sure you're okay? You still look all dinged-up."  
Dipper looked himself over. While his pain was all gone, he still had cuts and un-treated bruises. It seemed weird to him that he couldn't feel them, but knew he should do something about them.  
"Well, I feel alright Grunkle Stan, but I think maybe I should do something, I dunno, get some ice and some band-aids probably?" he said, looking himself over once more, then shrugged.  
Stan nodded.  
"I got some band-aids up in the upstairs bathroom and we've got plenty of ice in the freezer, you think I should run out and get anything?" he asked Dipper.  
Dipper shook his head.  
"Nah, Grunkle Stan, I'm fine." he replied "besides, if you go out, you'll probably get mobbed by a bunch of news people."  
Stan glanced out the nearest window.  
"True…" he said, scratching his chin.  
"Well, if you kids need anything, just tell me and I'll run out and get it." he told the twins.  
They nodded.  
"No sweat, Mr. Pines, if they need anything I'll get it." he told his boss.  
"Yeah, seriously Mr. P, this day's been stressful enough." Wendy told him "you just go relax and we'll help the kids out, 'kay?"  
Stan looked around the room at everyone, eyeing them a bit, knowing they were hiding something. But he knew that they were right on one thing. This day had been stressful for him, and all he wanted was to sit down and get over it.  
"Okay, fine, just… close all the blinds and curtains in case people try to get pictures through the windows for the news, okay?"  
"Okay Grunkle Stan" Mabel and Dipper said at the same time.  
Stan left the room, coming back only to set the box of bandages down for Dipper.  
After they were all sure that he wouldn't come back down, and had all the blinds and windows closed, they all jumped back to the mind-set they had down in the tunnel and the underground chamber.  
"Alright guys, this is serious" Dipper said to them, as Wendy iced down his shoulder and Mabel helped him apply some bandages.  
Somehow though, this actually made the pain come back. But since he was sitting down, he was able to ignore it.  
"Robbie has all three books now, and now this Bewarb guy he's working for will be able to accomplish full power." he said, laying down the situation "we need to figure out what he's doing and where he's heading. We could still stop him if we could figure out his whole master scheme."  
"But what if what he has is just it?" Soos asked "he just needs the books and now that he's got them, aren't we screwed?"  
Dipper shook his head.  
"Now, I have a feeling that it's not just the books he needs" Dipper told him "the books are only a piece of his plan."  
"He can't just simply need the books, right?" he asked them all, but they didn't reply.  
"There must be a whole grand plan to what he's doing." he said, thinking aloud.  
"There has to be…" he said, hopefully.  
Wendy moved the ice pack around a little to help his bruised back, and he flinched a bit at the painful spot being touched, even though Wendy was pressing the ice pack as gently as she could onto him. Mabel put a hand on his shoulder for reassurance, and when he looked at her and saw her smile, he smiled back and set his hand over his. At this though, the warm sensation overtook him again, and not only did his pain go away, but his cuts and bruises slowly disappeared. The whole group was simply in awe at this.  
"What in the-" Dipper said, jumping off the chair he had been sitting on.  
He and Mabel looked at each other, and all Mabel could do was shrug. But as Dipper looked at her, he noticed something wrong with his sister; her eye color was different. It had changed to light purple.  
"Mabel, what the-" he began.  
At this, the entire room froze. And not just the people in it, but everything that moved or changed, stopped. Time had stopped again.  
"Maybe I can help on this issue…"  
And once more, from thin air, by an un-worldly source, did Mr. Pyramid appear in front of them. They looked at him, and, now being used to how he looked, instead of looking amazed like before, they just watched him intently.  
"Okay, Pyramid guy; what the heck is up with my sister?" Dipper asked him, trying not to sound like he was forcing it out.  
"But of course" Mr. Pyramid said, holding a hand over Mabel's head.  
At this, Mabel began to have a glowing blue essence surround her.  
"When your father originally defeated Bewarb," Mr. Pyramid began "when he of course did not kill him and sent him into a spiritual state, Bewarb passed through your father and a shred of power was transferred into him. Your father was incapable of using the power, but it was encased within his DNA, which he passed on to the both of you."  
"Your sister received un-worldly powers that can be used within dire situations;" he told Dipper "such as super-human strength and agility, telekinesis, swift speed, healing, and transmogrification of people or objects."  
But then he turned to Mabel.  
"Whereas you received your powers, your brother received a different set of powers; he is unable to resist Bewarb's mind control and dark powers, he can sense dark magic when it's being used, and while most may say it is paranoia, he can sense when situations are different in an un-worldly sense and can absorb information quickly."  
Mr. Pyramid let the twins soak up his explanation. Dipper agreed with many of what Mr. Pyramid had said about him, but not much about Mabel.  
"But… if Mabel's had this power all this time, how come she's never been able to use it before?"  
Mr. Pyramid nodded.  
"Her power can only be used when deep emotions strike her; such as anger and/or sadness, which empowers her strength, speed, and agility, caring and/or worry, which empowers her healing, and determination, which empowers her ability to transmogrify and ability to use telekinesis." he explained.  
"When happy or scared, though, her powers cannot be used at all. Both of your parents knew of the both of you having these powers, and knew who had which, and they made sure that situations were always set up so that you do not use your powers."  
Dipper nodded at this, and realized something.  
"So THAT'S why mom and dad never wanted you to mature!" He said to Mabel "They wanted to make sure you stayed happy so you never used your powers if anything ever made you angry or sad."  
"Like that time those bullies were picking on you in third grade and I punched one of them so hard their nose broke, and then I got suspended." Mabel told him with a smile, nodding in agreement.  
But then she turned to Mr. Pyramid.  
"But having these powers isn't fair to Dipper!" she said objectively "I get all these cool great powers to do so much stuff, and he basically gets nothing?"  
Dipper stopped her by simply setting a hand on her. He was happy that she would try to defend him after learning so much unknown information, but he was able to understand.  
"We can't choose what we have, Mabel. We can only use them by the best of our abilities when a situation arises."  
Mr. Pyramid got their attention again.  
"Which is what you must do now!" he said to them, making them remember what was happening.  
"While you were unable to stop Robbert, his quest is still not complete." he explained "he is, right now, on his way to a cave within the tallest mountain in the forest, where he has to take all three books so Bewarb's powers can be returned through incantation."  
"I have created a guardian there to protect the exact incantation spot, but I fear he may not be enough."  
A flashing image of the Multi-bear appeared in Dipper's mind.  
"Wait, so… YOU'RE the reason the multi-bear exists?" Dipper asked.  
Mr. Pyramid nodded.  
"I created him to defend the incantation circle. But he is not enough; you must take your friends and go to his aid."  
He looked up then.  
"But it is not just these three who will join you" he told them, indicating Soos, Wendy and Pacifica "Another will soon be on the way to join you on your quest; an old enemy that will be a temporarily ally."  
"Who?" both twins asked at once.  
"Only time will be able to tell you both…" he replied simply, and once more, he disappeared, making them appear back in the spots they were in as time resumed.

While the group was at the Mystery Shack, Robbie had managed to sneak through the crowd near Pacifica's house, all three books concealed on his person. Many had learned of what had happened, and while a simple cover-up story of the house caving in happened, one person knew what had really happened; Gideon.  
Gideon had managed to sneak away through the crowd and found Robbie in the empty town square, as he was able to converse with Bewarb there without being disturbed.  
"Success!" Bewarb said with and evil smile as Robbie showed him the books.  
"Now all I gotta do is take these to the tall mountain cave, place them on the spot you told me about, and that will be the end of it?" Robbie asked him.  
Bewarb simply replied "yes."  
Robbie gathered then books then.  
"Then let's get this done. The sooner you're back at full power, the sooner we can destroy those stupid twerps!" he nearly commanded "Strange things do happen in this town, and even though I did a lot of things underground, I have a feeling that they were able to make it out of there."  
"Out of where?" a new voice asked.  
Robbie looked behind him at the source of the voice and he and Bewarb both saw Gideon.  
Robbie shook his head.  
"It doesn't matter short-stack" he said offensively.  
Gideon ignored this as he saw the books in Robbie's arms.  
"So I see you've been able to collect all the books!" He said happily.  
"This is great; now you can get rid of the rest of the Pine's family and leave Mabel to lil-old me!"  
Robbie rolled his eyes.  
"Well, a thing about that, Gidiot" he told the telepath, coming up with a name on the spot.  
In an instant, Robbie had Gideon's neck in his hand.  
"The terms have changed!" he said aggressively.  
He indicated the books in his other arm as Gideon's face began to turn blue.  
"I have all the books now, and since I've got the power, I make the decisions now!"  
"I'm going to destroy BOTH of them and I don't care what you say or do, because you are now powerless to stop me! Mabel, Dipper, Wendy and EVERYONE who has defied me are now going to pay…"  
"With." he said through gritted teeth "Their."  
"LIVES!" he roared out.  
He let out a despicable laugh as Gideon's face began to turn purple.  
"No…" was all Gideon could struggle out.  
Robbie then tossed Gideon lightly in the air, spinning him around and grabbing him by the back of his collar.  
"HIKE!" Robbie shouted, and kicked Gideon hardly on the ass, sending him flying like a football across the street and into a patch of grass, dirt going into his mouth and nose.  
"Let's get outta here" Robbie said to Bewarb, as he concealed the books in his sweater, and they left.  
After Gideon got out of his daze a few minutes later, he slowly stood up, pain wracking his body all over. He was angry at Robbie breaking the terms of their deal, and afraid of what would happen now. But he was able to agree with the teen on one factor; he was powerless to stop him. Robbie was going to destroy everyone in town and he couldn't do anything about it.  
"If only I didn't give him the book and I wouldn't be in this predicament!" he said to himself.  
"What do I do now?" he asked aloud to no one.  
"Go to the Mystery Shack…" he heard whispered into his ear, as if the breeze of air was saying it.  
He looked around to see if anyone was saying it, but he didn't see anyone. A plan began to formulate in his head then.  
"I know that I've done so much to the Pines family that they can't trust me" he said, thinking aloud to himself "but if this town has to be saved, and if I have to save them, then I have no other choice!"  
"I'll go to them, tell them what's happening, and we'll set out to stop Robbie ourselves!"  
He shrugged.  
"It may be a long shot, but I made this mess, and I gotta clean it up before it gets even messier."  
He smiled then.  
"And maybe by doing this, Mabel will FINALLY fall for me…" he hoped giddily.  
He knew what he said was basically a flat-out lie, but in a time of distress such as this, he needed a little bit of hope.  
"I gotta go tell 'em!" he said, and at that, he began to run as fast as he can towards the direction of the Mystery Shack.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, even though Robbie's got all the books, we still have chance of stopping him?" Wendy asked.  
"Yes" Dipper replied.  
"We have to get to the cave in the tallest mountain in the forest" he explained "I know a way to get up there, but if we travel on foot we won't make it up there fast enough."  
"We'll take my truck then!" Soos said, holding up his keys "I know a lot of paths around town and in the woods and I'm sure that one must lead to the mountain we gotta get to, dudes."  
"But now that Robbie's got the books, he's probably even more powerful, how will we stop him if we get near him?" Pacifica asked.  
Mabel glanced at Dipper and he nodded. At this, Mabel came up with her angriest memory (Pacifica mocking her parents death), approached the chair Wendy was sitting on and Mabel lifted it directly over head with one hand.  
"WOAH!" Wendy proclaimed, clutching the bottom of the chair tightly, afraid to get off.  
"It seems Robbie's not the only one with extreme power." Dipper explained "Mr. Pyramid explained it to the both of us, and we've had powers our whole lives, we just didn't know of them until now; Mabel's got super speed, strength, agility, telekinesis, super-healing and can change people and objects around."  
"I've got a powerful mind able to resist mind control, dark magic, and can absorb information quickly, even if I don't have all the details yet."  
"So we're going to use these powers to take out Robbie!" Mabel said, finally setting Wendy down "But we can't do this alone, guys; are you still with us?"  
"I am" Pacifica said "He's gonna PAY for what he did to my house!"  
Soos held up his keys again.  
"I'm still with you guys; you need my truck to get around!"  
Wendy finally stood up, getting over the initial shock.  
"And I'm still with you guys, no matter what."  
That's when a new voice spoke up.  
"Y'all can count me in, too!"  
All heads turned to the direction of the voice and they saw someone they didn't expect standing in the room with them; Gideon Gleeful. Instantly, the workers of the Mystery Shack had him surrounded.  
"What the hell are you doing here, Big Hair?!" Dipper said to him.  
"If you've come to get the flashlight, I'm NOT sorry to say that we broke it!" Mabel informed him, indicating her and her brother.  
"Now get outta here before we THROW you out!" Wendy ordered, pointing towards the door.  
"Yeah!" was all Soos could say, to support the others.  
Gideon put his hands up in a sign of surrender.  
"No, no, I'm not here to do anything despicable" he said to them, hoping deeply that they'd believe him "I've come to help."  
"Help who?" Dipper said, shoving him "Help your buddy Robbie by trying to take us all out so his plan can succeed?"  
"You're sadly mistaken, short stack!" Mabel said, knocking him on the top of the head, squishing his hair down a bit, making it stay that way from all the hair spray and hair gel in it "We know you gave him YOUR book, and now that he has all three, he'll become all powerful!"  
"But we're gonna stop him, and if we have to take you down along the way-"  
Mabel grabbed Gideon's collar and lifted him up.  
"-so be it" Dipper finished for her.  
Gideon put his hands up once again.  
"I swear on my life and every life here in Gravity Falls; I'm here to help y'all on takin' Robbie down!" he stated, a tone of begging almost in his voice.  
Everyone wasn't able to believe this all except for one person.  
"Guys… maybe we should believe him on this" Pacifica said, finally speaking up, walking forward.  
A lot of them blinked in confusion, but they all shook their heads.  
"We appreciate you being nice, hon" Mabel said, setting her free hand on Pacifica's shoulder, her other hand still holding Gideon up by his collar "but you don't know what we've gone through with this freak!"  
Dipper looked at Gideon as Mabel spoke to her friend, and when he saw the look in Gideon's eyes, his own eyes went wide.  
"Only time will tell… an enemy that will be a temporary ally…" he mumbled quietly to himself, repeating what Mr. Pyramid had told him and Mabel, rubbing his chin.  
He looked back at Gideon once again.  
"But WE'RE not going to let him trick us anymore!" Mabel told Pacifica, and looked back at Gideon as well, pulling her other hand back into a fist, ready to strike.  
Gideon closed his eyes tightly, waiting for the strike! But it never came.  
"Wait, Mabel!" Dipper said quickly, grabbing her arm before she struck with her newfound strength.  
"What, bro-ham?" she said in aggravation.  
"C'mon, lemme have this! After all he's done and knowing I got this strength now, why not use it?!" Mabel told Dipper, trying to reason with him.  
"Mabel…" Dipper said calmly.  
"'An old enemy will join you, becoming a temporary ally'…" Dipper recited to her.  
Mabel glanced at Gideon, who managed to open up one eye, curious on why the blow hadn't come yet, as he had given up on listening, in doubt of them believing him.  
"So you think he meant that GIDEON was going to help us after he's already helped Robbie out?" Mabel asked Dipper in disbelief.  
Dipper nodded. At this, Gideon finally spoke up, explaining himself.  
"I realized the error of my ways when Robbie betrayed our deal and I wanna help y'all in stoppin' him!" he said quickly.  
Mabel was about to set him down when one thing he said came to her attention.  
"Wait-a-sec… what deal?" Mabel asked him.  
Gideon winced as he remembered it.  
"That he… destroys Dipper and your Uncle and leaves you alive…" he said slowly.  
Then, knowing he was basically screwed, Gideon recited what he had said.  
"To come cryin' to lil ol' me…"  
Mabel, infuriated, grabbed him fully by the neck and slammed him against the wall.  
"WHY YOU LITTLE…!" she shouted furiously, not even able to finish her sentence.  
"I should rip your head off and put it on top of the totem pole!" Mabel shouted, shaking Gideon so much she gave him whiplash.  
"And I've got enough strength to do that now, you know!" she said, looking him in the eye, making Gideon see her eye color change.  
He could sense that dark power was encased in her and as he slowly felt his windpipe close and his eyes wandered, he saw it over Dipper as well.  
Finally, as his eyes began to roll to the back of his skull, nearly passing out, Mabel realized what she was doing and let him go.  
"Oh…" Mabel said, as she drew her hands back staring at them.  
She realized that she had almost taken a human life. Granted, it was of someone she and her family truly despised, but knowing what she was just about to actually take a human life, fear swept through her.  
"Oh god, what's wrong with me?!" she said, tears beginning to form in the corners of her eyes.  
Dipper began to comfort her, but then as he saw Gideon catching his breath, he basically passed his twin sister to Pacifica, who comforted her as Dipper went over to Gideon. Gideon looked up, coughed a bit and, not needing to be told, explained himself.  
"I've realize… the error a' my ways, and… I wanna help y'all in takin' down Robbie… before he destroys the whole town… and everything n' everyone in it..." he explained between breaths.  
Dipper eyed him sharply, looking the psychic all over. He checked to see if Gideon had his fingers crossed or anything hidden on his person, but he didn't. And when Dipper's eyes came up to Gideon's face, he could see the honesty in Gideon's eyes. Dipper nodded.  
"Fine" he said simply.  
Gideon stood up, but Dipper stepped up closer, facing Gideon with a glare in his eye, pointing at Gideon sharply.  
"But if you make one slip-up, one step-backward, or even one move that indicates you'll betray us…" he said quietly to where everyone could just barely hear him, but Gideon could hear him perfectly.  
Dipper glanced back at Mabel, whom had eased up now.  
"I won't even try to stop Mabel from tearing you to shreds!"  
Mabel glared at hearing this, but not at Dipper saying this, but agreeing with him, shooting the glare at Gideon. She punched a fist into her other hand and nodded to her brother's statement.  
"Got it?" Dipper asked, poking Gideon in his chest.  
Sweat dripped down Gideon's face, but, after a gulp, he managed to nod, put one hand up while crossing the other over his chest, making an 'X' and replying with a stutter "Y-y-y-yes…"  
Dipper glared at him once more and stepped back, looking back at the entire group.  
"Alright guys" he said, not even giving any time for the angry vibe of Gideon's confrontation die down, as he got back on the issue at hand.  
"Now that we know we're Robbie is headed, we need to get prepared."  
Gideon didn't even have time to ask why and how they knew as Dipper continued.  
"Robbie's probably got even more power now, but we can utilize what we have and what we've learned to help ourselves and take him down!"  
Dipper reached into his vest at this, forgetting that he didn't have his own book anymore. He groaned a bit, but shrugged it off.  
"So, we're going to need to get a few things" he said, snatching a notepad and pen off of the kitchen counter.  
He began to write as quick as he could on the notepad. Even though he wasn't one to write checklists anymore, he felt that this had to be done.  
"We'll need to get help from all of our allies" he said "After all, Robbie's probably allying himself with creatures in the forest right now."  
Images of the allies they had flashed through his mind.  
He thought of Quentin Trembley, but knew he had left riding backwards on a horse, so the former president wouldn't be able to help. He then thought of the Summerween Trickster, but since Soos had eaten him alive, he knew that he wasn't much help at all. Then Rumble McSkirmish came to his mind.  
"We need to go to the arcade and use that special code I found to get Rumble out of the game again, he could help us" he told them.  
Then another thought came to his mind.  
"Heck! Why just him, if that code could work with him, maybe it can work with all the characters, we just need two dollars worth of quarters."  
He wrote this down, not even getting any indication of agreement or anything from the group.  
Then the thought of the Manotaurs came to Dipper's mind. But knowing that back when Bewarb was in power, they feared 'the evil undead lord' as they called him, so Dipper knew the giant beasts were no help at all. They had sent a 12 year old to vanquish their enemy all based on his choice of music. Those giant beasts were nothing but cowards.  
And of course, Ma and Pa couldn't leave the condemned convenience store, so they couldn't help in any way either.  
"I guess all we can get now is the Fight Fighter characters." he thought aloud.  
"We've made to many enemies Mabel…" he said to his sister, who nodded in agreement.  
"Maybe we could get some people in town to help!" Pacifica volunteered.  
"No!" Dipper snapped, not even letting everyone talk it over.  
"The less people we involve in this, the better." Dipper told her "It really should just be me and Mabel on this, but since you guys are involved on this, we need to just stick with this group."  
Somehow knowing what his sister could be thinking, Dipper pointed at her.  
"We can't involve Candy and Grenda in on this either, Mabel, we can't let them get hurt."  
Mabel nodded once again, understanding the premise of the situation.  
"But Robbie could go after them!" Mabel said, realizing it as they came up.  
"True" Dipper agreed.  
The Fight Fighters game came to his mind again.  
"We could set up a couple of the fight fighters to guard their places so they won't get hurt." he compromised.  
He turned to Soos.  
"Soos, I'm gonna need a ride to the arcade, I'm the only one that knows the code" he said.  
Soos nodded, but when he saw the time, and looked out the window, he realized how late it was getting.  
"Uh, I dunno dude, Stan's not gonna let you and Mabel out this late, especially after what's happened today" he said reluctantly.  
"The later we delay this, the more time Robbie has to help Bewarb get back in power!" Wendy told Soos angrily.  
Not wanting another argument to ensue, something came to both Mabel and Dipper's minds.  
"The copy machine!" they both said out of nowhere.

They headed to the Stan's office, where his copier was kept, and after dusting it off, the Mystery Twins explained to the group what to do.  
"This copier has magical properties to copy human beings" Dipper explained "So, we'll use it to create copies of ourselves to head out and distract Robbie."  
"But from how weak they must be against water, we're gonna need to create tons of clones" Mabel reminded her brother.  
"Right" Dipper said.  
So, after a little coaxing from the group, Pacifica was the first to volunteer.  
"How do you know so much about this, Dipper?" Wendy asked him as the machine scanned over Pacifica.  
Dipper's face flushed at the memory.  
"Okay, remember that time Stan threw the party here in the Mystery Shack?" he asked her.  
"Yeah…" Wendy replied, nodding.  
"Well, I wanted to ask you to dance, but, me and my stupid plans, I created copies of myself to try and create the perfect opportunity; making a clone to take over at the ticket stand, creating some clones to distract Soos, Stan, and… Robbie… by making two of the clones steal his bike" he retold, embarrassed.  
Wendy eyed him a bit disappointedly. She shook her head a bit.  
"I would be a bit annoyed at you for being so immature, if Robbie didn't become what he is now" she told him, pointing down at him "We'll talk more about this after all this blows over."  
"Wha-KISH!" Mabel said, copying the sound of a whip.  
"Shut it, Mabel!" Dipper snapped at her, blushing red in embarrassment.  
This sibling bickering couldn't continue, though, as the copies of Pacifica had finally come out of the machine. As Dipper quickly took the papers and laid them out across the floor, what he had told the group came true; the images began to rip from the papers smoothly and became three-dimensional. Aside from being slightly paler than Pacifica herself, they looked exactly like her!  
Thinking her clones would have her [mostly] old mindset, Pacifica took over for Dipper at ordering them around.  
"I need you all to head out into the forest and distract Robbie. Try and slow him down by any means necessary!"  
Her clones left after this, obeying her commands, not even questioning her orders, and so it was time to create more clones.  
"They won't be enough" Dipper said, and then it was his turn.  
After creating more clones of himself, not bothering to number them, and then doing the same with Mabel (figuring out that Mabel's clones, unfortunately, didn't have any of her powers) they sent them out to slow down Robbie.  
"What about me?" Gideon spoke up, having remained quiet to not arise any issues. But, now wanting to help, he wanted to show he was willing to do anything.  
Dipper and Mabel glanced at each other, and at seeing their respective sibling nod, they granted Gideon access to create clones of himself. Knowing Mabel's clones didn't have any of her powers, they knew Gideon's wouldn't have his either, even though they doubted if he had any at all.  
But then the issue of Soos and Wendy's clones arose as Gideon's clones left by his order.  
"Uh, Wendy and I are to tall to fit on there… and I might squish it even if I could fit" Soos pointed out, indicating both his and Wendy's height, as well as his own weight by slapping his gut, making it jiggle.  
Dipper took this into account, but by having his more powerful mind in action, he was able to come up with an idea a split-second after Soos mentioned the problem.  
"Mabel!" He said excitedly in realization, grabbing her shoulders.  
"What?!" Mabel asked, flinching in surprise, almost breaking Dipper's hands with her newfound strength.  
"Use your transmogrification powers on the copy machine" he told her "you could make it bigger and more durable so it can scan Soos and Wendy, or change it into something else entirely!"  
Mabel smiled at this.  
"Nice to know I can help" she said, and then had everyone step back.  
"Okay… I don't exactly know how this works, so let's see here…" she said to both the group as well as herself, feeling unsure.  
She put a hand on each side of the machine and began to concentrate, everyone else remaining quiet to not distract her. She gripped the machine tighter as she concentrated harder, sweat dripping down her body, her knuckles turning white and her face turning red. Finally though, a slight yellow glowing essence surrounded the machine and it began to distort in shape.  
Not knowing what it was turning into, they all remained quiet. Finally though, Mabel stopped and as she fell to her knees, tired, they saw what it was now.  
"A camera?" Pacifica said curiously.  
Mabel looked back, nodding, breathing heavily.  
"Yeah…" was all she could say, looking exhausted.  
Mabel sighed, clutching her head.  
"Oh boy, do I feel light-headed…"  
Dipper helped her up as Pacifica picked up the camera.  
"How the heck is THIS gonna help us?" she asked, putting her eye to the lens. She looked around through it.  
"Even if it's still got all it's magical properties, Soos and Wendy's clones are going to be to small to be able to help!" Gideon said, supporting Pacifica's disappointment.  
"Well… we could use the crystals…" Mabel said, still feeling weak in the knees.  
"Oh yeah, the shrinking and growing crystals you guys found in the forest" Soos said, snapping his fingers.  
Not knowing what they were talking about, Wendy faced Pacifica.  
"Let's see if the camera does anything first, okay?" Wendy asked her.  
Pacifica nodded and she aimed the camera at the older teen in front of her. She pressed the button, making a light flash, and a picture fell out of the camera.  
"Scrap-book-opportunity…" Mabel said giddily at seeing the flash, still feeling disoriented.  
But, then, as the picture fell to the ground, looking completely developed, the image of Wendy began to come out smoothly from the picture and grew to Wendy's natural size.  
"Sweet!" Wendy said with a nod, satisfied.  
Knowing that it worked now, Pacifica took more pictures of Wendy, and then of Soos. The group now had 20 clones of each person in the group, 140 in total, hoping it would be enough to slow Robbie down while they thought up a plan.  
As they sent Wendy and Soos' clones out, Dipper grabbed his notepad and paper again so the group could strategize.  
"Okay, so, while our clones are buying us time, I think we'll just have to wait before we all leave." Dipper instructed.  
"Grunkle Stan's not going to let Mabel, Pacifica or I leave, and if he see's Gideon, he's gonna freak" he said, pointing at each person's name he said, aside from himself "So, we're just going to have to wait until he goes to bed, and we're gonna have to leave pretty late tonight."  
"How're we gonna get to the arcade then?" Soos asked.  
Dipper reached into his pocket.  
"Luckily, I didn't keep everything in that book" he said, not even bothering to look up from the notepad, holding up the president's key that Quentin Trembley gave to him.  
"We're gonna have to be really sneaky about this…" he said "we'll have to sneak into the arcade and get the video-game characters out of it."  
"Then we'll set them up to protect Candy and Grenda, grab some supplies, and go after Robbie."  
"Can you get one of your dad's axes Wendy?" Dipper asked the redheaded teen, remembering her dad was a lumberjack.  
Wendy shrugged, wincing a bit.  
"Maybe… he's actually pretty responsible with them, keeping them in the family safe and everything else dangerous in his room. If all else, I can at least get each one of the hatchets he gave me and my brothers last Christmas. They're small, but they could come in handy."  
"I'll help out on making 'em bigger" Mabel said, now feeling able to stand up firmly.  
"Are you sure?" Pacifica asked worriedly "you got pretty drained after making this."  
She held up the camera, not seeming disappointed about it anymore.  
"Well… I'll do it if it's an emergency. We could get the crystals instead."  
Dipper nodded, writing this down.  
"I'll get some spare batteries for the flashlight."  
They all finished up strategizing.  
"Alright guys, it looks like we've got everything planned out." Dipper finished, setting down the notepad.  
Feeling a bit silly after being so serious, he decided on one final thing. He stuck his hand out.  
"Is everyone in on this?" he asked, smiling.  
Mabel giggled and put her hand over her brother's.  
"You know I'm in all the way, broseph!"  
Soos got down on his knees so he could put his hand over theirs.  
"You guys need me and my truck, so, I'm in."  
Wendy put her hand over Soos' hand.  
"I've been in this whole time, and I ain't backing out now!"  
Pacifica put her hand over Wendy's.  
"I may not like the house my parents left me alone in so much, but I'm going to make him pay for tearing it down!"  
Gideon finally put his hand over everyone else's.  
"I need to clean up this mess I helped to make, so, y'all can count on lil ol' me!"  
"Then let's do this!" Dipper said, and they all threw their hands up.

As the whole group was strategizing their plan, deep in the forest outside of town, Robbie and Bewarb were doing the same thing.  
"Now that we have the books, only one thing left to do, right?" Robbie asked.  
Unexpectedly though, Bewarb shook his head.  
"Unfortunately, no" he replied "I fear that they may be after us, and even though we have the books and overpower them, we are still outnumbered."  
"Gideon has probably gone to join the Pines and may come after us. Though he may be powerless, the Pines aren't."  
He put his fingers to the sides of his head, closed his eyes, and flashed an image in front of Robbie eyes.  
"When I was defeated by the father of the Pines Twins, while he did not kill me completely, he weakened me, and a shred of my power was encased into him, and he passed those powers down to them."  
Robbie snapped his fingers in realization.  
"THAT'S why that brace-face was able to knock me down back when we were underground."  
He gritted his teeth in anger then.  
"And if she could do that, she probably could make it out of there, and her stupid twerp of a brother too!"  
Bewarb agreed and then had Robbie hold out both '3' and '1' and after placing a hand on each, twitching a bit at touch '3', but they both shrugged that off, he touched Robbie's shoulder and Robbie could feel more power coursing through him.  
"Now you have the power to call upon and summon allies, which you shall make on our quest, and I can sense one person who can be an ally to us."  
He put his fingers to the sides of his head again, closed his eyes, and an image flashed in front of Robbie again. Robbie couldn't help but smirk at seeing it.  
"Larry King, really?" he asked, stifling a laugh "That dude's to old to even still be alive now, how can he help us?"  
Bewarb opened his eyes, placed his hands at his sides and shook his head.  
"It isn't really him, it is a cursed wax sculpture of that famous elderly human, Larry King, an enemy of the Pines." he described angrily "Magical essences touched him and his old allies and he is the only one left."  
Robbie thought back to the image and still was confused.  
"But… he was just a head… he can't do that much, can he?"  
Bewarb smiled and nodded.  
"There is one wax sculpture un-touched by the essence, and with a simple… transfer, if you will, he can help us."  
Robbie smiled back as he though of the wax sculpture of Stan Pines.  
"But, as well as him, there are others who can help us as well." Bewarb added.  
"Who else?" Robbie asked  
Bewarb nodded and simply replied "Gnomes."  
At this, Robbie didn't even try to hold it back; he broke out laughing.  
"S-seriously?" he asked, not even waiting for a reply "tiny little statues people used to decorate gardens."  
As he was not intangible to Robbie, Bewarb smacked the dark-powered teenager upside his head.  
"Do not laugh!" he ordered "There is strength in numbers, and with the many gnomes scattered throughout this forest, they will hold back the Pines, whom they are scorned enemies of as well."  
"After making allies with these creatures though, there is one final enemy we must face."  
Once more, placing his hands at sides of his head and closing his eyes, Bewarb had one more image flash in front of Robbie. Robbie cocked an eye-brow in confusion.  
"A bear… that's it?" he asked.  
Now being very strong, a full sized bear seemed like a stuffed animal version of the real creature to Robbie. But then the image enlarged and Robbie could see that this creature had nine extra heads.  
"Once an enemy of Dipper Pines, but now an ally, his soul purpose is to guard the incantation circle we must go to, his cave is the domain where our final goal is encased."  
"Though Dipper himself was able to stop him, when he learns of us trying to begin the incantation, his true power will kick in, and he may succeed in stopping you."  
Robbie smirked again at this.  
"Oh, I ain't worried, Bewarb…" he said.  
He grabbed a fully grown tree by it's trunk and with one tug it came out of the ground roots and all. One light toss and it went flying to the other end of the forest.  
Bewarb nodded.  
"Very well, we will continue, but as we do, please do not hesitate to make allies, remember; 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend'."  
Robbie shrugged.  
"No clue what that mean, but if we do run into someone who the hates those twerps and their friends, we'll have them help us" Robbie replied.  
Bewarb rolled his eyes, but did not say anything of Robbie basically saying exactly what he just said, only simpler.  
"Fine, let us continue then…"  
Before doing so though, they heard the snap of a twig. With his quickened reflexes, Robbie looked back.  
"What was that?" he said, getting in a defensive stance.  
Out of nowhere, though, they heard a yell and though a group of wild bushes and over a patch of poison ivy did their enemies come charging at them; Dipper, Mabel, Soos, Pacifica, Wendy, and Gideon!  
Without even coming up with anything to say and without hesitation, Robbie through a giant blue fireball at them and vanquished them on the spot before they reached him.  
"YES!" he cried in victory as he saw the burnt black patch of ground where they once stood.  
But before he could celebrate more, a scent reached his nose.  
"Hmmm… smells like burning paper…" he thought aloud.  
A bit of burnt paper floated by him, and when he reached out to catch it, it crumbled more.  
He inspected the spot more and saw more pieces of burnt, blackened paper.  
"Decoys!" Bewarb told him "They found ways to clones himself through paper and have sent them to distract us."  
Robbie thought back to a few months ago when his bike had been stolen when there was a party at the Mystery Shack. Again, he snapped his fingers in realization.  
"That explains why I thought I saw two of that twerp on my bike when it was stolen."  
Bewarb turned his head to look at Robbie.  
"What happened" he asked, but already knew.  
Robbie kicked a bit of the black dust from the burnt paper.  
"Eh, when I finally caught up with them, they hopped off and took out a couple water bottles and ran into the forest." he replied, bored.  
"A kamikaze mission; water disindegrates paper, and when you caught them, they destroyed themselves to cover their tracks." he explained to Robbie.  
"Yeah…" Robbie said.  
"They probably thought ahead, too, so I bet there was more than just these six clones out here following us."  
Bewarb agreed with him.  
"True, so let us make haste and finish our quest!"  
Robbie agreed and took off running, ready to finish and achieve ultimate power!  
"Vengeance will be ours!" Bewarb said as he floated a few paced behind the teenager.


	5. Chapter 5

Late at night, after Stan had headed off to bed, Pacifica and Mabel, who had slept in the living room to make their 'sleep-over' seem believable to Stan, and Dipper, who had slept in his room, snuck outside quietly.  
Outside waiting silently in the dark were Soos and Gideon.  
"Hey dudes" Soos whispered quietly as he saw them approach "I've got my truck parked at the end of the dirt road so it won't wake up Stan."  
"The rumble of the engine could make that happen, so we knew we'd have to be real quiet-like." Gideon explained quietly, although he didn't have to.  
"You guys got what you need?" Soos asked them.  
They all quietly responded "yes."  
Mabel had gathered enough flashlights for the whole group, along with spare batteries. Dipper had his presidents key and pocket knife in his pockets, and was carrying Mabel's grappling hook. Pacifica had grabbed an armful of water bottles, hoping they'd be helpful in the mission.  
"You got what you need?" Dipper asked Soos.  
"You betcha, Dipper" Soos replied.  
Soos of course had his truck, but he also had metal bats in the bed of the truck for them all to carry.  
"All we gotta do now is go and get Wendy" Soos told them, as they finally came to the end of the dirt road where his truck was "We'll have to just wait at the end of the path to her house so we don't disturb her family, too."  
So they all piled into the truck and set off.

At her place, Wendy had been moving quietly from room to room in the dark. She had gone into each of her brother's rooms as her statement earlier that day had been true; her dad's axes were in the family safe in his room, locked away. So she was going from room to room to collect her brother's hatchets, as well as getting her own.  
As she went into each room, though, she couldn't help but look at each of her brothers as they all slept quietly. She knew that Dipper and Mabel needed her help on taking down Robbie and Bewarb, but she hadn't really thought of what it would do to her until now; her brother's needed her. She had become the maternal figure to them after their mother died. And if she died tonight… they might not be able to take it.  
She then thought of her dad.  
He was a nervous wreck after losing her mom, and if he lost her, his first-born child, and his only daughter, she knew he would have a total break-down. While he gave off a macho-attitude around town, when at home with her and her brother's, he let that attitude drop, and become what they really knew him as; basically a gentle giant, watching over them, caring for them, and making sure they were happy. Once in a while, he would get tough and macho, but only when it was necessary.  
For a split-second, Wendy wanted to abandon the mission, but she didn't hold onto this thought for long.  
"I'm in too deep" she told herself silently "they need my help, and after all that's going on, I can't let them down."  
She looked back one last time and did one final thing. She went back in each room of the house, kissing each of her brother's on their foreheads, and her father on the cheek as they all slept. She then left quietly out the front door.  
"I will come back..." she said, keeping this promise in her heart.  
Her father had raised her to be tough, and no evil undead demon would keep her down!

She headed silently down the dirt-road path leading up to her house and she saw Soos' truck at the end. She rushed over and got in the truck, seeing Dipper, Mabel and Pacifica in the back, Soos at the wheel and Gideon next to him. She took shot-gun and closed the door behind her.  
"Here guys" she said, passing back the hatchets to Mabel, Dipper and Pacifica, and keeping hers to herself.  
"Sorry, but I only got these four."  
"It's alright, Wendy" Mabel told her, and she handed her a flashlight.  
"Yeah, luckily I've got some bats in the back if we need to use 'em." Soos told her.  
And then, they finally set off, taking the back roads of town leading into the forest. They traveled in silence, all except for the rumble of the trucks engine, and the sound of the tires on the road. They were expecting anything to come in their path and stop them. The headlights of the truck illuminated the dirt path ahead of them, so that they would not unexpectedly run anything over, or collide into whatever would come in their way.  
What they didn't expect, though, was an average car problem…  
As the truck continued on the road, they heard a loud noise coming from one of the tires. Soos didn't hit the breaks until a moment later, and they could feel the truck moving abnormally, almost like it was wobbling. Soos hit the breaks then and without getting out, he knew what it was.  
"Flat tire" he said aloud to everyone.  
He glanced back at Dipper, Mabel and Pacifica.  
"Looks like we're got to take the rest of this trip on foot, guys." he told them.  
As he made to get out though, Wendy had him stop.  
"Wait, Soos, we don't know what caused this" she told him "if anything, this could have been set up."  
But, since she couldn't reach to the back, Dipper got out instead.  
"Well we can't just stay stranded here and wait for someone to come and kill us!" he told her as he climbed out.  
He got into the bed of the truck and lifted up a bat, then clipped the hatchet to his belt.  
"If we're gonna stop them, we have to take action now, and keep going!" he said to all to all of them.  
To this, they all agreed, and got out of the truck and each got a bat, and continued on. But no sooner did they leave the truck did another obstacle come their way!  
A figure in the dark came from nowhere and slammed in front of them, the force of it hitting the ground sent them all flying back. They all managed to aim a flashlight at it and saw what it was.  
From the feet to the neck, it had a body like Stan's, clothes included, but above the neck it had a head like…  
"Wax Larry King!" Dipper said angrily as he got back up.  
The wax statue laughed.  
"Oh, do you have that correct, kiddo!" he responded, standing tall, ready to strike.  
"Though are group was left in twain, man of wax has risen a-gain!" he said, quoting wax Shakespeare before Mabel threw his head into the fireplace.  
"Uh… say what?" Pacifica said confused on what was going on.  
Dipper explained as quickly as he could.  
"We found these wax statues that were cursed to come to life at night and Mabel and I had to battle them to the death because they were evil." he told her "that good enough for you?"  
Pacifica nodded, now holding the bat she had tighter.  
"Well, looks like you guys missed one!" Gideon told Dipper, shaking his head in disappointment.  
"Lay off of him, tall-hair!" Mabel told him, shoving the psychic.  
Larry King rolled his eyes at them becoming so distracted so quickly.  
"Uh, remember me?" he told the whole group, getting their attention "the guy who's about to kill you all!"  
"As if!" Dipper told him.  
Larry King leapt at them, but with one jump in the air and a kick to the face from Mabel, he was knocked back farther than he had knocked them back a moment ago. He looked up in shock.  
"What the…" he said in confusion.  
Mabel didn't explain herself at all. At a super sonic speed she was on top of him in a flash.  
"Alright goblin man, explain yourself NOW!" she told him, her eyes turning red in anger.  
Wax Larry King smirked in mockery.  
"Oh, you upset because your expert craftsmanship has been 'besmirched' again, girly?" he asked her.  
Mabel rolled her eyes.  
"Not a wise move to make fun of someone who knocked you back ten feet…" she told him.  
Wax Larry King shrugged.  
"Whatever kid, you can't take me down like you did last time" he told her.  
He grabbed her by the waist and threw her off of him. With her improved agility and reflexes though, she jumped off of a couple of trees and landed with ease back with the group.  
"None of you can melt me!" Wax Larry King said, standing up and pointing at them "I'm immune to heat, thanks to my new re-creator, Robbie!"  
This didn't surprise them.  
"So, by some means, Robbie was able to take your head and attach it to Wax Grunkle Stan's body and the curse spread throughout the entire body?" Dipper asked him.  
Wax Larry King nodded, with a smirk again.  
"Smart deduction boy, Wax Sherlock Holmes would be proud of you…. NOT!" he said sarcastically.  
He laughed again, but, with his eyes closed and his head tilted back, he was distracted. Her heard a loud _"SHWICK!"_ and suddenly his head was on the forest ground.  
"What the…" he said in confusion, glancing around as much as he could.  
He glanced up and saw in the tree behind him was a hatchet, and his new body moving around, confused.  
"You said you were immune to heat…" said a voice from the group.  
Wax Larry King looked at the group, and saw the voice coming from the tall red-headed girl.  
"But you didn't say you were immune to sharp objects!" Wendy told him, standing with her arms crossed, smirking.  
And, in another flash, Mabel had his head in her hands.  
"Now…" the pre-teen girl started calmly.  
"Where is Wax Grunkle Stan's head?!" she yelled at him.  
Wax Larry King still kept up an aura of defiance.  
"Pffft, I'll never tell…" he said, rolling his eyes, and (if he still had his new body) he would've crossed his arms and turned his back on her.  
In anger and frustration, Mabel slammed her foot strongly on the ground, shaking the ground all around the group, putting the whole group off balance. But, by doing this, she shook the trees around her and this resulted in pine cones and broken branches all around them. But, besides those, something else fell.  
"OW!" Soos said, as something hit him on the head, which bounced off and feel at his feet.  
He looked down.  
"Oh, cool dude" he said, bending down and picking it up "It's the head."  
He showed it and they all saw Wax Stan's head in his hand.  
"You think if we put it on it'll spread into him?" Pacifica asked, pointing at the head.  
"Only one way to find out…" Soos said, as he walked over to the body of wax Stan, which was still moving around and touched the trees in confusion.  
"Hey, numbskull! I'm in the girl's hands over here!" Wax Larry kind shouted to the body, but Mabel slapped her hand over his mouth.  
"Shut yer trap!" she told him.  
Soos got the body to stand straight and face him, and then put the head of Wax Stan on it. It seemed as if this caused a chain reaction because, for a moment it froze, as if back to being normal, but then began to move again. With a shrug of it's shoulder's, a repositioning of it's feet, and then after wiggling his finger's a bit, the head began to interact. The eyes blinked a few times, and then shook violently. It let out a loud groan and looked at them.  
"Well this is odd…" it said with the same voice as Stan's.  
"Never knew being alive would be so cool!" it said, not sounding happy.  
Wax Larry King bit Mabel's hand, which made her drop him and grab her hand in pain.  
"OW!" she cried out.  
"Get off my body you ungrateful con-artist!" Wax Larry King shouted at Wax Stan.  
Wax Stan kicked the head of Wax Larry King.  
"Hey, it's my body, not yours!" he rebutted "You and Robbie took it from me, your curse spread into the body, and now into me. It's mine rightfully. Blame yourself!"  
He then reached down and picked up Wax Larry King.  
"Now, tell us; where the hell is Robbie?!" it shouted at him.  
Wax Larry King kept his mouth shut, refusing to talk. The group was confused at what was going on, though. Why was Wax Stan trying to get information out of Wax Larry King?  
"Uh, Wax… Grunkle Stan?" Dipper said, trying to get the attention of the wax statue of his great-uncle, unsure whether he should call him that or not.  
Wax Stan looked down at Dipper.  
"Just call me Wax Stan, kid." he replied "I'll talk to you in a minute, after I get the information outta this idiot!"  
Wax Larry King still refused to talk, able to position his head just enough to where he wouldn't have to look at any of them.  
"So… you're on our side?" Dipper asked unsurely, which is what he had wanted to ask, the same question was also on everyone's minds.  
"Of course I am!" Wax Stan told Dipper, as if it was so obvious a kindergartener should know it.  
"If I'm anything like your real Great-Uncle, I'm here to protect you and your sister. And starting off, I'm gonna be a good person and get the information outta this little rat!"  
While Wax Larry King was refusing to give them information, he was able to say something else.  
"Goodie-two shoes…" he called Wax Stan "Wax Abe Lincoln was like you, too. That's why we decided to melt him!"  
"Well a portion of his wax was used to make Wax Stan, so I guess a portion of his good spirit was put into him" Mabel told him, informing everyone else.  
"Nah, nah, it's just me being like the man I'm based off of" Wax Stan contradicted her "Now shut your yap while I get this thing to talk!"  
He shook the head of Wax Larry King.  
"Tell us where Robbie's going!  
Dipper got his attention again.  
"Uh, Wax Stan… we know where Robbie's going…" he told him.  
"Oh…" Wax Stan said.  
He then dropped Wax Larry King's head on the ground.  
"Let's go then" he said.  
"You don't know where he is, and what he has set up though…" Wax Larry King told them, chuckling evilly.  
Wendy lifted him up.  
"Well, then tell us!" she told him.  
He chuckled again.  
"You can't make me!" He told her in a sing-song voice.  
At this, Soos took something out of his pocket.  
"I figure since you're not on the body anymore, you're not exactly immune to fire, eh?" he asked Wax Larry King.  
Wax Larry King's eyes went wide.  
"Uh… why do you wanna know that?" he asked Soos, wanting to be able to gulp, but with no throat, he couldn't.  
Soos showed that he had a lighter in his hand and lit it.  
"How long will you be willing to melt before you finally give us the information we want?" Soos asked Wax Larry King cruelly.  
He put the lighter near the nose of the wax replica of the former talk-show host.  
"Drip… drip… drip…" Soos told him, seeing melted wax beginning to drip off of Wax Larry King's nose.  
Wax Larry King looked down at his nose, beginning to shake in worry.  
"If you don't tell us soon, you're gonna end up becoming wax Michael Jackson" Wendy told him "and after that, it's not much longer until you melt completely."  
Wax Larry King finally snapped.  
"OKAY! OKAY! ROBBIE'S GOT ENEMIE'S POSTIONED ALL OVER THE FORREST!" he shouted in fear "GNOMES! GREMLOBLIN'S! ALL OF THEM! THEY'RE ALL ON HIS SIDE!"  
Dipper smirked.  
"Well… not all of them…" he said to the group.

Deeper in the forest, in the cave of the highest mountain, the Multi-bear was standing on guard of where he had to be. For almost two decades he had been assigned by the ancient guardian of Gravity Falls when he had been created by him. He would never abandon his post, because, one day, someone would come with the books to use the incantation spot, no doubt to help the enemy of the Guardian, Bewarb. He expected it to happen any day now, even after waiting for so long.  
He expected it when he first met Dipper, but after he realized what the boy was truly there for, he had decided to humor him. After all, what he had kept secret from Dipper, was that he was unable to be killed, even if all his heads were severed. They'd just grow right back. But Dipper, not knowing this, had shown the magical beast mercy and had left to go and tell of the Manotaurs.  
Oh, those Manotaurs! If only Dipper knew what they truly were like. They all could easily try to kill him, but they were secretly cowards. They feared Bewarb with his powers over the deceased, as, while the multi-bear himself couldn't be killed, the Manotaurs could be. They, like him, could live forever, and we immortal. But if stabbed through the heart, drowned, or, like they had wanted for him, had their head severed from their body, they would die. So they stayed hidden in the forest and kept their fear hidden by a manly exterior, rejecting all those they thought unmanly, even the multi-bear, and only for his taste in music. But the multi-bear did not care, for, so long as he fulfilled the duty he had been created for, he was satisfied. And his duty was about to be fulfilled!  
Deep towards the entrance of his cave, he heard a blast of an all to familiar supernatural element.  
"Ghost fire…" the Multi-bear said as he smelled the smoke from the flames, as they smelled different from a regular fire with his enlightened sense of smell.  
He stormed towards the entrance and saw a tall, skinny teenager beginning to come in, ghost flames ignited in his green hands. While most normal teenagers he could handle easily without causing them any real pain, by seeing the ghost flames and green hands, he knew whom this was and who had given the teenager his powers.  
"I sense that you've been touched by the evil power of Bewarb" the multi-bear said to the intruder.  
"Uh, no duh, genius" the teen replied "and by seeing all these heads you've got, you must be the Multi-bear, you freak of nature."  
The eyes of the main head of the Multi-bear glared.  
"I am NOT a freak of nature! I am a magical being created by the guardian of Gravity Falls!"

Robbie glanced at Bewarb, who was at his side. With his newfound strength and agility, he had made it up the high mountain and to the cliff quickly. And by setting up groups of gnomes through persuasion of their hatred for the Pines Twins, and blockages of Gremlobins through mind control, he knew he would slow down the group if they got past the first cursed being he had sent to stop them, the Wax head of Larry King, whom he had attached to the body of Wax Stan, and had gifted the newfound power to not be melted by regular fire, but could be by ghost fire.  
After hearing what the Multi-bear had said to him, he had become confused. Bewarb knew what Robbie was going to ask, and shook his head.  
"Never mind this! Take him down so we may begin the incantation!"  
Robbie nodded.

"I don't care who you are and what created you! I'm taking you down so I can get done what I've come here for!" Robbie said to the multi-bear.  
"And what might that be?" The multi-bear asked him.  
Robbie shook his head.  
"That doesn't matter, now… MOVE!"  
At that last word, Robbie blasted a giant ghost flame at the beast, burning off three of his heads. But they instantly regenerated.  
"Uh-oh…" Robbie said as he saw this.  
The Multi-bear let out a fearsome roar, and slashed at Robbie, who had almost been penetrated deeply by the claws if not for his improved agility. By leaning back so far he had managed to grab the ground of the cave below him and by holding tightly he had pulled out two large chunks of rock and threw them at the Multi bear, giving four of his heads each a black eye, giving two the first one that was hit. In pain these heads roared and the multi-bear fought more rigorously, trying to bite Robbie and/or scratch him, but he missed the claws and teeth and either punched or blasted bolts of ghost flames at the beast.  
"I don't… get it…" Robbie said in confusion, struggling to talk and fight at the same time "How could… that twerp… take you down… but not me?!"  
The Multi-bear did not know to whom Robbie was talking about, but didn't care.  
"He's a third… of my size… had no muscles… and could take you… down?!"  
"Stupid… brown haired… twerp!" Robbie grumbled through blasts and punches, remembering Dipper.  
From all these clues, the Multi-bear now knew who, and cared what, Robbie was talking about.  
"You mean… Dipper Pines?" the multi-bear asked, also struggling to talk and fight at the same time, leaving the snapping and biting to his other heads.  
He glared in anger.  
"If you are… an enemy… of him, then… you are…. my enemy as well!"  
He roared so loud that it echoed throughout the cave. He fought so fierce that, even with his agility and strength, Robbie had still managed to get cuts and gashes from the beast. Seeing his blood leak out he knew this was his last and only chance. The Multi-bear was fighting so hard that he didn't pay attention through his other head.  
Robbie waited until the Multi-bear was in the right position, down on all fours, and with a quick burst of speed, he slid beneath the Multi-bear's body, pushed with his strength while below him, and picked the beast up where there were no heads, and threw him from his cave.  
By have all his heads, as well as extra arms, the Multi-bear had managed to catch himself by digging his claws, and the sharp teeth of his spare heads into the rocky exterior on the outer limits of his cave.  
Knowing he would try to make his way back though, Robbie slammed his fists on the ground, and jumped up and hitting the ceiling of the cave. By doing this multiple times, he cause a cave in, blocking the entrance and sealing it tight with rocks and boulders. Not even a fly could slip in! The only way he could be reached now was if someone was able to punch through the rocks with the same amount of great strength as him.  
Unfortunately, the multi-bear did not have the same amount of strength, even with all his extra arms being used.  
He had failed at what he had been created for…

After extorting the secrets of what Robbie was up to out of Wax Larry King, the group had made it through the forest without being ambushed or attacked, as the cursed Wax Head had been told where all the groups of gnomes and Gremloblins were positioned. He would warn them where exactly they were told to be, so they would avoid crossing through or near the areas. While they listened to the head of Larry King when he would tell them, they still kept a strip of duct tape over his mouth to avoid his complaints or insults. They would only take it off when he would make indications of telling them where the enemies were, and then re-attach a new strip of tape when he was finished.  
While it surprised them that they had made it through the forest so easily without being attacked, they knew it wasn't just the head of Wax Larry King who had helped them.  
"You think our clones may have created enough distractions for them?" Gideon questioned, a hint of whining in his voice, as he was trying to distract himself from the pain in his legs.  
While he and Pacifica were both used to leading spoiled lives, Pacifica had gotten over herself in her exile and could power through this easier than him.  
"Yes, thankfully" Dipper replied with a groan in his voice, growing tired of hearing Gideon talking with the tone he had.  
"And stop talking like that, you're starting to annoy us!" Mabel snapped at the psychic "As if you haven't annoyed us enough already…"  
Gideon glared at his crush and her brother.  
"Well, SOR-REE!" he stretched out "But I'm not used ta doin' all this walkin' and trudging through the filthy woods like this."  
He eyed the ground below him and glared at seeing the spots of dirt, mud, and old dead leaves between the patches of grass.  
"Well, stop being such a clean freak and get over yourself!" Pacifica snapped at him.  
"You think I like this myself?" she asked him, but didn't give him a chance to answer.  
"I'm more spoiled than you, and I'm actually facing this better than you because Robbie has to be stopped!"  
"And you're coming along because it's mostly your fault!" she added, almost making the others think she was psychic instead of Gideon.  
At this, they expected Gideon to yell back at her, but, oddly enough, he actually smiled, crossing his arms.  
"Hmm… pretty tough for a pretty girl like ya…" he said to her, wiggling his eyebrows a bit.  
Pacifica let out a scoff, rolled her eyes and flipped her hair, looking away from him. No one noticed, though, that a slight blush had spread across her cheeks.  
"You're outta your league with that one, kiddo…" Wax Stan told him, shaking his head.  
They had allowed him to stick with them, believing that, while he was now a cursed wax statue, if he was willing to help, they might as well accept it.  
Finally, the trees began to become thinner and more spread out and they knew they were approaching the mountain within the middle of the forest.

As the Multi-bear sat at the bottom of the mountain, wallowing in his shame, below him a small figure faded into his view.  
"Fear not, my creation, I have sent allies to help you. They shall be the ones to stop him." it said to him.  
What was before him was a small pyramid with a top hat at it's point, with two stick-like arms and stick-like legs attached, and one eye painted on the triangular side facing him. This was the smaller projection of his creator, as that was all he was able to appear as on the mortal plane, without stopping time altogether.  
The multi-bear nodded pitifully at hearing him.  
"Thank you creator. I am sorry for failing you…" he said.  
The ancient guardian shook it's head as well as he could, since his head was basically it's entire body.  
"Do not apologize. I should have known that Bewarb would be able to gift more power to his ally. But I have made up for my mistake by finding those with greater amounts of power!"  
Not needing to be asked, the Multi-bear was shown whom was being sent to help through a flash image to the brain. He of course noticed Dipper in the group, and smiled, and knew, that those around him, were obviously those Dipper trusted completely. Especially the short, aubern-haired female in the group that looked a lot like him. Probably a sibling of some sort…  
"They are on their way here, and they will help you to stop Bewarb" Mr. Pyramid informed the multi-headed beast, and then faded from view.

The group finally saw the mountain in view and knew, that at the very top, was their way to finally stop the Robbie and Bewarb, and save the world as they knew it!  
As they made to climb the mountain, a new voice caught their attention. Mostly because it was saying the name of a person in their group.  
"Dipper! Dipper! Over here!" the deep, gruff voice called.  
What approached them though, got the entire group to stand ready to attack; a giant bear with 8 extra heads, as well as extra arms. And with the ability to speak, no matter what it was saying, it must have been evil!  
At seeing the rest of Dipper's group ready to attack him, the Multi-bear stood on his hind legs and put his main paws up in defense.  
"Woah, woah there! I mean none of you any harm!"  
Of course, they didn't believe him, but when Dipper stepped forward calmly, and turned to face them, his arms outstretched in defense of the beast.  
"Guys, I know him. He's a majestic creature who lives in a cave in the top of the mountain." he defended the Multi-bear.  
"So… he's the guardian that Mr. Pyramid created?" Mabel asked him, her mind flashing back to the moment of her and Dipper discussing the plan of attack with Mr. Pyramid.  
The Multi-bear nodded.  
"Yes, whoever it is that just defeated me, is about to go to the incantation circle that I was assigned to protect." he informed her "He's sealed the entrance by creating the cave in and there's no other way in."  
Mabel smiled.  
"Leave that to…" she started, and then, she lifted the great beast over her head in an instant.  
"ME!" she finished.  
"Ah… so with your amazing strength, you will be able to break through the barrier he's created" The Multi-bear said, not even shocked that a girl so small could lift him up.  
Mabel set him down and was ready to take off, using her newfound super speed, but, knowing that the group wouldn't be able to keep up with her on foot, she stayed at a pace that they could keep up with her. However, though, she was still going at a pace faster than she could usually go before. With Pacifica and Gideon on the Multi-bear's back behind Mabel, and Wendy, Soos, Wax Stan (whom was still carrying the disembodied head of Wax Larry King), and Dipper running alongside them, they made it up faster than it would usually take on foot, as both Dipper and the Multi-bear knew exactly the way to get up the mountain quick and easily.

Robbie venture through the cave, feeling as if it was more of a tunnel as he ventured on, flashing back to the image of the tunnel he saw earlier that day underground as it began to become darker. He lit a flame in one of his hands and held his arm out to illuminate ahead of him. He felt discouraged about finding the spot, feeling as if he was going through a labyrinth and would get lost. But, since Bewarb was floating ahead of him, he knew that he was sensing where the incantation circle was. Finally, Bewarb stopped.  
"We are here" he told Robbie.  
He pointed at the floor of the cave a few yards ahead of him, and, although it was hidden, after a few brushes of the ground with his foot, it became more and more into plain view. There was a large circle indented into the ground, big enough for that large, multi-armed beast to lie across, with all his arms outstretched. Within the circle was a triangle only big enough for someone to stand in without moving. At the point of each triangle were rectangles, as big as each book, with six digit fingerprints in them as well, and, when he looked as close as he could without his face touching the ground, Robbie saw the numbers of each book.  
"Set them down" Bewarb instructed calmly.  
Robbie complied, placing each book, handprint side down, coordinating with the numbers that they matched, placing them each down in numerical order. After he placed '3' down, the spot immediately began to faintly glow a dark purple color.  
Bewarb told Robbie to step aside.  
"After I step within the triangle, my power will begin to return, but only when the ceremony is completely finished." Bewarb explained to Robbie.  
"Okay, Okay, just get in there then!" Robbie told him impatiently. He wanted Bewarb to get his powers back so he could finally kill those annoying twins, and probably wreak some more havoc on the town while he was at it.  
Bewarb stepped into the circle, making it glow brighter, and once he stepped into the triangle and stood still, arms outstretched, his head shot back sharply, making him look up at the ceiling, and then the entire circle was covered in a dark purple half-bubble.  
"My… power… is… returning!" Bewarb exclaimed loudly, his voice echoing across the cavern.  
He began to go from transparent to solid, and his eyes began to glow dark red, or, as they looked through the bubble, very dark purple, almost completely black.  
Another noise reverberated across the walls of the cavern, seeming to come from the sealed entrance. They both heard footsteps stomping towards them, but Robbie and Bewarb both ignored, allowing the ceremony to complete.  
"Oh no!" one voice said.  
"We're too late!" another one said.


	6. Chapter 6

They made it to the entrance of the cave and while it looked dark an ominous at first, what with it being very late at night, they knew there was nothing to be afraid of, for now. Gideon, Soos, Wendy, Dipper, Mabel and Pacifica all lit up their individual flashlights and walked in, Dipper, Mabel, and the Multi-bear leading the group. As they went deeper and deeper into the cave, unable to see the entrance as they ventured in, now seeing the small cave become a cavern, they all began to realize that there was more light illuminating the cave than what was coming from their flashlights. All but Dipper shut their flashlights off, Dipper aiming his now at the ground ahead of them just so they all could get a better view of where the new light was coming from.  
"I fear this light may be coming from what I was assigned to avoid" the Multi-bear said solemnly "If your enemy has taken Bewarb to the incantation circle with all three of the books, it will allow Bewarb's power to return once the incantation ceremony is complete."  
"Well we're just gonna have to stop his power from returning then!" Pacifica said, punching one fist into her alternate palm, cracking a few of her fingernails, but she didn't care.  
As she said this, they could hear the head of Wax Larry King laughing underneath the duct tape over his mouth as he was tucked into Wax Stan's arm. Stan lifted him up to look at him and ripped the tape off of him.  
"What's so funny?" he asked the disembodied head.  
"Oh, like any of you can stop him!" he said aloud to everyone.  
"If Robbie could take out that freak of nature, fighting with all his strength and power" he nodded toward the Multi-bear "then how are any of you going to stop him at all?"  
"A prissy prima-donna, a short fake phsycic, an unusually large red-head, a beaver-toothed fat man, a wax replica of an old man and two midget clones? You're all doomed!"  
He let out a despicable laugh.  
Wax Stan just rolled his eyes and slapped another strip of duct tape over Wax Larry King's mouth.  
"Big words from a guy who took a beating from one of the 'midget clones' in under a minute flat!" Mabel told him, smirking.  
Dipper slapped her a high five, a matching smirk on his face.  
They all continued on through the cavern, until the bright light illuminating from the unknown source became brighter to the point where Dipper now could turn off his flash light. They then heard words echo from the very same location as where the light must have been coming from.  
"My… power… is… returning!" a new voice that neither of them, aside from Gideon, had ever heard before.  
At hearing this, they all then ran as fast as they could until they finally saw exactly where the light and voice was coming from.  
At the very end of the cavern was Robbie, leaning against the wall, but within the front of them was a large purple half-bubble, and inside it was a dark figure, who was becoming more and more into view of them. He looked around the same height as Robbie, but different. It wore a dark cloak that covered it's face, and from the arms of the cloak they could see green skin on it's hands, with stitching on the joints. This figure, within the circle, became taller and came more into view by the second.  
"Oh no!" Wendy said in despair.  
"We're to late!" Wax Stan said.  
At seeing them, Robbie jumped into action. Not even feeling the need to say a word, he leapt towards all of them.  
"Oh no you don't!" he said angrily.  
He slammed his fists hard onto ground in front of them, creating a crack that uplifted the floor of the cavern in front of him and disheveled everyone's footing.  
"I'm not gonna let you all ruin this now that I'm so close!" he yelled.  
He blasted a ghost flame at them, the Multi-bear immediately covering everyone… aside from Wax Larry King.  
"NO!" was all that could escape from him as he melted completely from their sight.  
All the fur on the side of the Multi-bear was burnt off, and the skin below was now nothing but a bleeding, burnt, mess.  
"NO!" Dipper said in worry for his friend.  
The beast opened one of the eyes on his main head.  
"Do not worry, young warrior…" he said softly "I'll be fine… just defeat him for me… please?"  
Dipper saw the pleading look in the beasts eyes and, wiping the tears from his own, he nodded.  
"I will" he replied.  
Hearing this, the Multi-bear smiled weakly, and with a slight groan from his mouth, his eyes closed and his head dropped to the floor of the cave. The great beast and guardian of the incantation circle, was now dead.  
But Dipper had no time to grieve for the Multi-bear as everyone was trying to fight Robbie, and he joined them.  
Soos tried to hit him over the head with a bat, but with a quick jab Robbie cracked it in half. Dipper threw the hatchet Wendy had given at him, but Robbie grabbed it and threw it back, Dipper managing to hop right before it sliced off his arm. Wax Stan fought hand to hand, avoiding blasts of ghost fire, as those were all that could really melt him now. But while the group fought Robbie, Mabel had quickly gone behind Robbie's back, and was going after Bewarb.  
He was now coming completely into view, and, knowing it was now or never, she charged towards the half-bubble.  
The field of purple essence wasn't like a force-field and Mabel passed through with ease and knocked Bewarb hardly out of the incantation circle. The half-bubble instantly disappeared and the books had now withered away, leaving hollow husks in their place. And Bewarb had been knocked back just before his power had completely returned…  
Hearing the loud noise of Mabel knocking back Bewarb, the entire group, as well as Robbie, ceased fighting and looked back at the dark creature and Mabel.  
"NO!" Robbie shouted angrily, punching a fist against the wall of the cave, believing all his work and all he had done was for nothing.  
On his hands and knees, Bewarb looked himself over and knew he was to weak to fight those whom had come to stop him. But he had one solution.  
"Ah, so it seems you have stopped the complete incantation…" he said to Mabel, standing weakly.  
He took a few steps forward, the entire group in a defensive stance, ready to fight him. But as Mabel tried to stop him as he walked forward, she, as well as Dipper, Soos, Wendy, Pacifica, Wax Stan, and Gideon realized he was intangible.  
"But, I have one final way to achieve as close as I can ever be to full power once more" he said to them all.  
He reached down and lifted Robbie up by the hood of his sweater, as Robbie was the only one he wasn't intangible to.  
"I need a host body…" he let out in a deep growl, smiling evilly.  
Realizing what this meant, Robbie's eyes widened in terror.  
"WHAT?!" he asked, struggling against Bewarb's grip, trying to yank his hood out of the dark creatures fingers.  
"THE TERMS HAVE CHANGED, ROBBERT!" Bewarb said despicably, repeating what Robbie had said to Gideon only 12 hours earlier.  
He wrapped his free arm around Robbie, and place his hand over Robbie's chest. Again, Bewarb's head snapped back, as well as Robbie's, a dark purple light illuminating the end of the cavern.  
"YE-NO!" was shouted as both voices molded together, Bewarb's shouting 'YES!' in victory and Robbie crying out 'NO!' in anguish. A bright flash was seen and now, only one person stood there.  
The body was tall and lean, like Robbie, but had dark green skin with stitching on it's joints like Bewarb. A dark robe like Bewarb's covered the body of the person, but it had the same design as Robbie's sweater. It lifted it's head and looked at the group, showing it's face as the hood wasn't pulled up to cover his/it's head. His face was almost exactly like Robbie, but had green skin and it's eyes were pure black.  
"I have returned…" it said, it's voice sounding both like Robbie and Bewarb's voice mixed together.  
It jumped into the air quickly, and began to float, it's robe billowing as a strong winds blasted throughout the cave. It held out it's arms and began to float the entire rag-tag team in front of him. They struggled, but were unable to move, not even an inch. They tried to speak, but none of them could open their mouths.  
"Gravity Falls is MINE now and I am going to make sure that none of you stand in my way!" Robbie/Bewarb shouted, letting out a despicable laugh "You'll be out of my hair forever!"  
Large bubbles now covered each person in the group and one-by-one started flashing away. The last one's being Dipper and Mabel. He kept them around to say a few words to them.  
"So, you see, no matter what you have tried to stop, it is all for naught!" Bewarb, as that is the one who was really talking, said to them.  
He floated down to the ground, but kept Mabel and Dipper above him, the twins still unable to move.  
"My old counterpart may have tried to stop you, but he was a failure. My ultimate goal will now be achieved!" Bewarb told them, pacing back and forth in front of them "I will destroy the forest, the town, and all it's inhabitants, then set out to create everything as it should be."  
"First… Gravity Falls," he told them, then spread his arms.  
"Then; THE WORLD!" he shouted, and let out one final evil laugh.  
Dipper and Mabel were able to at least look at each other with desperate eyes before, with a slight snap of Bewarb's fingers, they both flashed out of each other's view.  
Bewarb then glanced down at the incantation circle and picked up one of the empty husks of the books, notcing that a few pages were still in it. He read through it and he glared at what was written. Dipper had written in the book '3', and by doing so, he had ruined it's magical potentional. It wasn't because of Mabel interupting his incantation, but because of Dipper ruining one of his magical elements.  
In anger he erupted a ghost flame in his hand and the book, pages and all, was burnt and crumbled to ashes.  
"I will kill that little twerp!" he said, a bit of Robbie's personality erupting in him, but he forced that down.  
He planned to summon Dipper back and kill him, but, after all that had taken place, he needed to rest to allow his overshadowing of Robbie body to complete.  
"Soon..." he reassure himself "soon..."


	7. Chapter 6 (Pacifica)

The bubble that surrounded Pacifica popped like an actual bubble, but, when popping, she felt a rush of wind, as if she was flying through the air at super-sonic speed, and then, she found herself within another cave.  
This one, though, was like a giant mega-dome, and was lit by torches spread all around the perimeter.  
Within the very center was a giant statue that reached all the way up to the top of the cave. The statue seemed to be carved of the same material as the cave floor. The statue was of a young man, probably around his early twenties, wearing a simple outfit of a t-shirt, jeans and boots. But it held a giant sword and had two lines painted on each side of his face, and a determined glare carved on it's face.  
As she looked more at the face, studying it, she couldn't help but realize how familiar it looked.  
So, against her better judgement, she made her way down towards it, as the dome-like cave also had steps that went all around the area of the cave descending down to the base of the statue. She went down, facing the front of the statue, and, as she got closer, she saw the base, also made of the same type of rock. On it were two plaques. Since the light of the torches didn't reach down towards the base of the statue and the plaques, she took out the flashlight she still had and shined it over the plaques, and read the incriptions carved onto them.  
"Dedicated to our hero, Evan the Eradicator. An honorary Manotaur among us Manotaurs for defeating the dark lord Bewarb." Pacifica mouthed the words on the top plaque.  
She then moved onto the next one, below it.  
"May he now rest in peace, and his legacy be carried on through his child; Dipper the Destructor."  
Pacifica's eyes widened in amazement.  
She tried to look back up at the face of the statue, but was unable to now from where she was positioned. Mostly from how tall it was. So she made her way back up to where she had appeared, and finally, was able to see the face and immediately knew why it looked so familiar to her.  
"Yes, that's definitely their dad" she said to herself, thinking of Dipper and Mabel, and knew, that this man's facial features that he had passed onto them.  
Looking the statue up and down a few times, her eyes came down to the base from where she was standing and she saw the plaques again, both now looking like the size of postage stamps from how far away she now was.  
Seeing the plaques then brought something else to her mind.  
"Wait a second… what's a Manotaur?" Pacifica asked aloud to no one.  
While she wasn't one who had gotten into mythology, she had heard of Minotaurs, half-men/half-bull humanoids, but had never heard of MAN-otaurs.  
But, after the question escaped her mouth, it seemed that someone had heard her, and was now answering her question.  
Being so caught up in the statue, she hadn't noticed that there was a giant hole that led into, and out of, the dome-like cave.  
Through this came giant, hairy, creatures with hooves for feet and facial features like that of bulls. They all had brown body hair that was long and shaggy, horns on their heads and wore minimal clothing, just enough to cover below their waists, like loincloths. Some of them had bones through their noses, or had nose rings, and they all had tattoos of the male symbol on their arms.  
Behind this massive crowd of creatures entered another creature, this one three times as tall as them, almost as big as the statue. It had a body like the creatures below him, but had the head of an ox, with short black body hair, but also wore a loincloth and had horns atop his head. He also had a giant scar across his chest and had glowing red eyes, but the others had regular eyes.  
They all didn't notice her as they descended down towards the statue. As they all crowded around it, they all took a knee in front of it, the large creature still towering over them. He was the one to speak in a low, monstrous voice.  
"Tonight, Manotaurs, we bask in the statue carved in the glory of our hero, Evan the Eradicator in remembrance of him. Just like we do every night." he said to the creatures below him "His legacy lives on within Dipper the Destructor, now an honorary Manotaur amongst us, like his father before him."  
"We glorify him for defeating the dark lord Bewarb, and hope that, while the evil creature is destined to return, that it will not be soon."  
They all then closed their eyes and bowed their heads in silence.  
Pacifica, although frightened by the sight of these creatures, knew that, if they knew Dipper, they could be trustworthy in battle against Bewarb. Not only that, with how large, muscular, and intimidating they were, it was so obvious that they could fight!  
"Well, guys, I'm sorry to say that it is soon…" she said aloud, her voice echoing from the cave being so huge and everything being so quiet.  
All the eyes of the creatures now re-opened and all heads turned to look at the source of the new voice.  
"Tonight, in fact" Pacifica said, her arms crossed, not even flinching from the attention of such monstrous creatures being cast upon her.  
The Manotaurs, as she now knew these were what they were, all stood.  
"So, you are telling us, young female human child, that Bewarb, the dark leader of the undead, has returned?" the giant black Manotaur asked her, not really thinking of asking who she was or why she was here.  
She nodded.  
"No lies?" one of the Manotaurs, with a large growth on his head, asked.  
"No lies" Pacifica said, shaking her head.  
She took a few steps down closet to them,  
"And now he has to be stopped." she told them simply.  
The reaction of these creatures, though, was not what she expected. While they all were large, buff, and very intimidating, at hearing the news, they all immediately began to freak out like kindergarteners after watching an uncensored SAW movie.  
"WE'RE DOOMED!" shouted one with a Jewish Yarmulke on his head "He shall raise undead beings from the ground and slaughter us all!"  
Of course, all of them now freaking out caused them to run around in a frantic, panicked-like, state, and Pacifica had to brace herself against the wall of a large step to avoid getting hurt.  
Seeing this scene take place actually surprised her, so, taking a deep breath, she jammed two fingers into her mouth and let out a loud whistle that pierced through their cries of panic and fear.  
"What in the world are you guys freaking out about?!" She asked them.  
She may have not known them personally, but from what she had learned living in a small town, anything that was strong should not contain fear. Sure, it was a massive generalization, but it seemed rational in the situation she was in.  
"Have you not ever seen your reflections? Ever?!" she asked them.  
"You're HUGE! And BUFF!"  
"You could take him down!"  
She indicating towards their large leader, who had fallen back, holding his knees and rocking in the fetal position.  
"HE could easily take him down by just stepping on him!"  
At hearing this from her, while flattered, he stood up.  
"You are obviously not informed of what we are" he responded as calmly as he could.  
"While we Manotaurs are large, strong, and MANLY!"  
At hearing this, they all began to chant "MAN! MAN! MAN! MAN!"  
He let this pass, but then put up a hand to get the chanting to stop after a few moments.  
"We are also endangered." he continued.  
"Minimally numbered is our race, and many of us have died out."  
"While gifted with immortality, we still have the limitations of mortals, able to be killed by fatal wounds."  
"Bewarb, on the other hand, is not." he told her.  
"When stricken down by Evan the Eradicator, it was told to us by the creator…"  
He looked up at the ceiling and they all looked up with him.  
Pacifica looked up and saw in image of a pyramid with an eyeball on it, right on the ceiling of the cave, above the statue.  
'That must be the Mr. Pyramid' guy Dipper and Mabel were talking about…' Pacifica thought.  
The large Manotaur continued.  
"… that Bewarb would one day return to achieve maximum power once more."  
"And now that he has returned, we are doomed."  
They immediately wanted to resume panicking, but Pacifica contradicted the leader.  
"But he HASN'T achieve maximum power." she retorted.  
All their attention was now on her.  
"He has achieved close to it, by taking a host body, but only CLOSE to it."  
"He tried to cast me off as my group went to face him-"  
At saying this she could tell they all didn't believe her. And why would they? A high-class blonde pre-teen facing a dark inter-dimensional being? Not likely!  
So she added a detail she knew would get them back on track.  
"-led by Dipper the Destructor!" she said, raising her fist in hype, getting them all to pay attention once more "He led us to face Bewarb, but we were cast off."  
"He probably meant to kill us, but, if he did, he failed."  
"And if he failed with me, he has probably failed with the rest of the group as well!"  
She went and stood atop the base of the statue so she could look at all of them.  
"So what do you all say? Let's rally together, find my friends, and defeat Bewarb ONCE AND FOR ALL!"  
She let out a cheerful cry, but they didn't join her. They all still remained silent. Pacifica's cheer instantly died down.  
"Awkward…" she said silently to herself in regret.  
The one with the Jewish Yarmulke was now the one to speak to her.  
"I am sorry, young female, but if he has achieved close to his ultimate power now, he WILL achieve complete and ultimate power soon."  
By his tone Pacifica knew he was basically guessing. She rolled her eyes and shook her head, not believing him.  
"That's sounds like a really lame explanation" she told him.  
"Well, if we will not leave the cave to face our sworn enemy, what leads you to believe we will leave to face the ultimate master of dark power?"  
Pacifica was curious here.  
"Your sworn enemy?" she asked.  
They all glared.  
"The Multi-Bear…" the leader let out in a growl "Such a wimp for listening to the unmanly human band BABBA! He does not even deserve to be defeated by us, for we are already manly enough. Killing him was only a test for Destructor, to achieve manly status by us."  
Pacifica was shocked by this.  
"You think the Multi-bear is a wimp?!" she asked him, but didn't give him, or any of the Manotaurs a chance to respond.  
"He was guardian, made by 'the creator' to defend the incantation circle that Bewarb would use to achieve full power again. He died fulfilling his duty, and no matter what kind of music he listens to should define his masculine status!"  
Another thing came to her mind.  
"And you sent a 12 year-old boy to kill him?" she asked them, again, not giving any of them a chance to respond "how weak can you all be?"  
"We are not weak, we are MANLY!" said one that she was unable to see, lost in the crowd around her.  
"MAN! MAN! MA-" they all tried to chant  
"Oh, SHUT UP already!" Pacifica shouted, silencing them.  
"You all are a bunch of wimps if a little thing like death is what's stopping you from facing him."  
She pointed at herself.  
"I'm at risk of death myself, but I'M going to face him."  
"Which way outta here?" she asked them all sternly.  
All hands pointed towards the hole, all of them still silenced in awe.  
She headed up the giant stair steps to the hole, and as she was halfway out, seeing the forest come into her view, she glanced back.  
"And if I, a 12-year old girl am going to face him…" she told them.  
She placed her hands on her hips and smirked.  
"…I guess that makes me manlier than ALL OF YOU combined!"  
She snapped her fingers and walked off, seeing the tall mountain far off past the trees that would soon block her view.  
As she was ten yards away from the cave, she began to hear a rush of stomping footsteps and couldn't help but smile smugly.  
"And in; five... four... three... two... one!" she said to herself, counting down the numbers on her hand.  
By reaching the last number, she looked back and saw the group of beasts behind her.  
"We ARE Manlier than YOU, little girl!" said one that seemed to have fists for nipples. Gross…  
"And to PROVE it, we shall face the dark lord AND defeat him!"  
The one with the Jewish Yarmulke stepped forward though.  
"But, as men, we can't let a little girl like you face him alone and unarmed."  
Pacifica glanced down at the hatchet Wendy had given her, but didn't bother mentioning it. She turned around and faced them, and once she did, she saw the leader reach for his chest and immediately pierce his hand through, and cry out in pain, pulling something out. Pacifica jumped back in fear and disgust, but he when he took his hand back out of his chest, he had retrieved something from within his chest and he immediately threw it down at her feet. It was a spear with a shaft made of bones. She immediately saw the leader's wound heal, leaving another scar on his chest.  
"And if you are going into combat; you cannot do so without the proper war-paint!" The leader said to her.  
Pacifica smirked.  
'A make-over? These guys really have to make everything sound manly just to prove a point to me?"  
But, knowing they were on her side now, she agreed and picked up the spear.  
"Let us ready for battle!" she shouted, and they all cheered in agreement.


	8. Chapter 6 (Soos)

Whereas Pacifica had remained conscious during her trip, Soos, on the other hand had been knocked out when his bubble popped.  
How long he had been out was unknown to him but he found himself laying on the forest floor. He sat up and realized his arms were longer. But this was nothing compared to the rest of him.  
He looked himself all over and saw that his clothes were ripped and hanging on him in shreds. What wasn't covered by clothes was covered by body hair. His shoes were gone and his feet exposed, but they were HUGE!  
He gasped in surprise, and realized his voice was much deeper than before. He tried to talk aloud to express his fear and surprise, but all that came out was a gutteral growl.  
Now he was completely freaked, but he thought back to when Bewarb was casting him off. Believing that he was about to die, his life had begun flashing in front of his eyes. The last memory flashing in front of him was of Dipper telling him to imitate big-foot while on their fishing trip to find the Gobblewonker in the Gravity Falls Lake.  
Somehow, with the memories of this flashing through his mind, he must have been transformed into a Bigfoot, a Sasquatch. Or, a SOOS-quatch, what with his comedic mind kicking in. But there was only one way to be sure…  
Scanning his surroundings, Soos knew he was near where his truck tire had gone flat. He moved as fast as he could through the forest, his knuckles scraping against the ground from how long his arms were. Finally coming across his truck he went to open the door, but the handle of the door was crushed with his grip. He immediately took his hand off, but the door came with him. He sighed inwardly, unable to sigh aloud, and reached for his rear-view mirror. Not wanting to make the same mistake, he just turned it with his pinkie finger and saw his face.  
He was definitely a Sasquatch now, his entire face being covered in hair, along with his body. What remained of his shirt was the question mark on the front, and his hat was still on his head, not having any damage on it whatsoever. Now that he was near his truck, he knew that he was also near the town.  
While his body was different, his brain was intact, so he was able to form a plan of his own.  
He reached for the ignition, where he had (regrettably then, but luckily now) left his keys. On the key ring was Dipper's president's key. He thought of what Dipper had said about the arcade earlier, and decided to use this to his advantage. He reached to the back and grabbed Dipper's clip-board, which had the cheat code written on there.  
Soos held the clip-board in his hand, and put the key-ring in his mouth, holding it between his teeth, as his shorts were torn to much to put anything into his pockets. He ran as fast as he could, discovering, when he moved like a gorilla, kneeling over and putting his knuckles down on the ground, then his feet, he moved faster. He put the clip-board in between his teeth as well, holding it by the metal part as to not soak the paper.  
He finally came to the path that led out of the forest and into town. He moved slowly now through the town, not wanting to be seen. Bigfoot had evaded the view of the American people for so long, and he didn't need to expose the mysterious creature's identity now, even if there was a crisis that effect the town, and even the very world, going on.  
As he snuck his way through the town in the silence of the night he realized that his sense of smell was enhanced. A familiar scent wafted to his nose and it immediately clicked in his brain what this scent was. One of Mabel's friends, Candy Chiu. He looked towards the direction of the scent and with another whiff of the air, he also began to smell Grenda. He knew these smells were coming from their houses and moved fastly toward them. While Dipper had told Mabel they would be left out of this crisis, Soos needed their help.  
With his enhanced sense of smell, he smelled exactly where each pre-teen's rooms were on each of their houses, and, with his taller height and longer arms, he was able to climb up and knock on their bedroom windows.  
Candy's house was the first one he went to, and while she immediately screamed at seeing him, Soos putting his hand over her mouth before the noise could escape, he took the clip-board from his mouth and wrote, in jagged writing with the pen that was on the clip-board, 'I am Soos'. Unable to hold the pen steadily in his large hands, it was barely legible, but after Candy read it and saw the part of his shirt and his hat, Candy believed him. Soos scooped her out of her room and she held onto his back.  
This was easier when they came to Grenda's house, as Candy was able to tell her. Grenda asked what they needed but Soos, of course, couldn't speak. They realized this when he tried as hard as he could to speak to them and got him to stop. Soos nodded, and then, with both girl's on his shoulder's, he moved quickly through the town and to the arcade. Now being late at night, and being closed down, he handed the president's key to Candy and pointed at the door. She understood these signals, and put the key into the lock.  
It conformed to the shape of the lock and immediately clicked open. Soos then handed Grenda the clip-board, which had the cheat-code of the game Fight-Fighters written on it, and the name of the only character Dipper could think of to trust, Rumble McSkirmish.  
Grenda went to the game, luckily having a quarter in her pocket and, while she did initially freak out at the game going through it's magical process, she remained to the task at hand and said the name of the character. She stepped to the side quickly as Rumble McSkirmish immediately jumped through the game screen.  
At noticing his surroundings, he knew things were not right.  
"Greetings, young girl's!" he said sharply at seeing Candy and Grenda "I am Rumble McSkirmish from the U.S…"  
He trailed off as his eyes wandered to the entrance of the arcade and saw Soos in his Sasquatch form.  
"GI-ANT HAI-RY BEEEAAAST!" he shouted angrily, pointing at Soos.  
He immediately charged at Soos, beginning to generate a fire-ball in his hands.  
Soos backed up awkwardly, falling over, narrowly missing the fireball thrown by the game character. He got up and immediately began to run away, gorilla-style, but Rumble was following him.  
Candy and Grenda ran after Rumble, trying to get him to stop, but he wasn't listening to them. So, to get his attention, Grenda threw the clip-board at him, which bounced off the back of his head and fell onto the street. This, luckily, though, got his attention, and he turned around.  
"What?!" he asked, not truly angry, but only because anger was the only tone he had.  
Grenda and Candy caught up to him, and, before he could notice, Soos snatched up the clip-board and wrote, as quickly as he could 'Dipper in trouble'.  
He threw this and Candy caught it. Candy and Grenda read this and then looked up at Rumble.  
"Dipper Pines is in trouble" she explained, advancing the words into an actual sentence.  
Rumble, at memory of Dipper, immediately forgot about Soos-quatch and focused on them.  
"What?! How?!" he asked "Why?! Where?!  
Grenda threw the clip-board over Rumble, and he watched this, his attention back on Soos, but when he saw Soos writing on the clip-board, his determined warrior mind was able to do the math; these two young girls were allies of Dipper Pines, and, since they were working with this Giant Hairy Beast, he was an ally of theirs, therefore also being an ally of Dipper Pines.  
Soos, noticing Rumble simply looking at him, but not going after him, walked over and handed the clip-board to Candy and Grenda instead of throwing it.  
"Robbie V." Grenda simply stated, reading the name written on it.  
Rumble glared. This was probably another trick to lead him astray and onto the path of evil.  
Candy then noticed what Grenda hadn't.  
"He is… working for… their parent's… enemy." she said, able to decipher it from the awkward, sketchy, writing.  
Rumble remembered Dipper informing him of the death of BOTH his parents and he immediately glared in determination.  
"Where is this man?! I shall assist you in defeating him! PAUNCH! KICK! PAUNCH!" he stated the names of his combo moves, Candy and Grenda avoiding the blows.  
Candy went to hand the clip-board back to Soos, but he shook his head and pointed at it. Candy looked it over and saw the information Rumble needed.  
"In the tallest mountain… in the forest…" Candy replied to the Fight Fighter.  
Rumble nodded, looked over and noticed the path into the forest.  
"Then let us go after this evil man!" he shouted "He can hide! But he can-not hide!"  
He immediately started charging.  
"YOOOUUU-CANNOT-HIDE!" he shouted.  
Soos quickly looked down at Candy and Grenda and, knowing exactly what was on his mind by the look on his new face, they nodded. While the full details weren't really cleared up, but with what they had gathered through Soos' conversational messages for the video game character, they knew that Dipper and Mabel were in trouble, and they needed help.  
Soos nodded back to them and he scooped them up once more and put them on his back, racing after the video game character, catching up to him so he could direct him through the forest.


	9. Chapter 6 (Wendy)

While being knocked out, just like Soos, when Wendy's bubble popped, she hadn't been out for long, because she felt herself become wet all over her body.  
Her eyes immediately snapped opened and she found herself somewhere dark and surrounded by water. Wendy immediately freaked out, but, then she saw a source of light and looked up, seeing the clear night sky, as well as the full moon. She swam up as fast as she could to it and her head immediately shot up to the surface and she gasped for air.  
But, no matter how hard she breathed, it was as if the air didn't agree with her. Her face was turning blue and she began to feel light-headed. She became weak and could no longer support herself above the water and began to sink. Her mind reeling, she breathed while she was under-water, but, oddly enough, this made her feel better. Her light-headedness began to fade away and her strength returned. Taking a few unsteady breaths, Wendy realized she could now only breathe water. She felt around herself and, while every part of her felt mostly the same, she felt around her neck and realized she had gills. Bringing her hands away from her neck after the initial shock wore off; she tried to feel in between her fingers, but discovered there was a thin layer of skin in between each one.  
"Webbed hands!" Wendy tried to say, but all that came out was incomprehensible noise and bubbles.  
Becoming curious, she took of her boots, as her clothes were still on, then her thick wool socks, and while she held them in one hand, with the other, she felt in between her toes, discovering that, just like her hands, she couldn't stick a finger in between her toes either. There was a thin layer of skin in betweens her toes, just like her hands. She had webbed-feet, too!  
Her mind immediately thought 'mermaid!', but, since she didn't have a tail, she realized she was a different form of aquatic life. Not knowing much about magical creatures, she decided to sign herself off as a 'mere-PERSON'.  
She floated back to the top of the area of water she was in, only poking the top of her head and her eyes above the surface, and realized it was just a small body of water in the middle of the forest, only big enough for her to do a couple of laps in. A pond, really...  
She swam to one edge of the pond and set her boots and socks on the forest floor to dry off. She also did this with her shirt, hat, and pants, now being dressed down to just her undergarments. After doing this, she immediately got back into the pond so she could breathe. But she didn't forget to grab her hatchet first!  
She searched through the pond, feeling around the bottom and sides, knowing that, while the pond was small, it was unusually deep. She kept swimming until she felt the bottom. She felt around more and realized that one side of the very deep pond began to curve downward at the bottom and turned into an under-water passage-way. Unsure at first, she realized that what she was going through couldn't get any worse and swam into it. It was dark all around her and, as she continued to swim, she would occasionally stop and position herself upright, as the passageway was tall enough for, if it hadn't been underwater, her to stand in. She would then feel around and, when she realized the passageway continued on, she would continue swimming.  
Finally, after what felt like hours (but had only been a few minutes) she began to see light. She swam faster, which was saying a lot, after all, because of her webbed-hands and feet she was swimming faster than any human could, maybe even faster than an Olympic swimmer!  
Wendy finally made it to where the light was, and found out she was still under water, but this body of water was much bigger. She looked up and saw a source of light was coming from the top of this body of water, and she could see the night sky much more clearly. She swam up and poked the top of her head through again, now seeing she was in Gravity Falls Lake, as she spun around and could see the shore, the docks, and, in the middle of the lake, Scuttlebutt Island.  
After being on many fishing trips with her dad, excluding the opening of fishing season earlier this summer, Wendy had a perfect map of the lake in her mind. But she only had the perimeter of the lake, not the entire thing. So, knowing she had nothing to lose, she dove underwater once more, looking around.  
With the night sky illuminating brightly, she could see through the water as if she was on dry land. She swam around, seeing the deep water, exploring boredly, not knowing of what to do. She couldn't go on to dry land because she wouldn't be able to breathe. She couldn't help Dipper and Mabel take down Bewarb and she wouldn't be able to return home.  
She was just about to think she was doomed, but remembered the promise she had made; she WOULD return home. She didn't know how, but she was going to keep that promise.  
And to keep that promise, she had to keep her other promise; she was GOING to return to dry land and help Dipper and Mabel take down Bewarb, and, if possible, save Robbie.  
Did she still have feelings for him? No. After doing such despicable things she would never feel anything but anger for him. But no one deserved to be a vessel for a dark creature to be able to exist.  
Wendy began to swim around more, up and down through the lake, thinking things over, almost swimming in a pacing formation. As she did this, though, she began to hear a voice in her head that wasn't her own.  
'Hello?' she heard.  
She looked around in confusion. What was that?  
'I am over here!' she heard.  
WHERE?!  
'A few yards across the lake' was answered.  
Obviously, whatever this was, it belonged to someone else, and was able to read her thoughts.  
'Please turn around and you may be able to see me' the new voice said.  
Wendy did this, spinning around smoothly, and just like the voice had said, a few yards away was something else in the lake. From a distance she could tell that the bottom of it was a green fish tail, but above the waist was a human body!  
She swam over to this creature, which was doing the same to her until they were both within range of being able see each other clearly. It was a merman that she saw, but about the size of Dipper and Mabel, maybe being a mere-boy. Looking up at the face, Wendy realized this was the kid, who, as the rumors said, never left the Gravity Falls Pool. After what she had experience in just the past half-hour, she knew why; he wouldn't have been able to breathe.  
Wendy tried to open her mouth to ask who he was, but, just like earlier, all that came out was incomprehensible noise and bubbles that floated to the top of the water.  
The mere-boy in front of her shook his head, and, once again, in her head, she heard the new voice.  
'Do not try to speak, noise does not travel underwater.' the voice said 'Think out your words clearly and I will be able to read your thoughts.'  
Knowing now that this voice was from the fellow mere-creature, she nodded at him.  
'Who are you and what are you?' was all she could think of to ask.  
The mere-boy nodded and began to swim around her clearly and smoothly, not even needing to move his arms, swimming at a pace where she had to spin to keep an eye on him.  
'I am Mermando, a young merman from the far off seas.' he told her 'I was assisted by a pair of twins to come to this lake to be able to return to the seas.'  
He floated down to the bottom of the lake, ushering Wendy to follow him. She did this, trying to keep up, but he seemed to be able to swim faster by just using his tail, while she had to use both her arms and legs by just having webbed hands and feet.  
They made it to the bottom of the lake, which was slanted upwards toward the shore. No one on land, though, would dare swim out this far and this deep. At this part of the lake, there was a small under-water hut made of driftwood, all that was inside was a few shells, sunken objects like broken tables and chairs, and even a popped mattress, patched up and filled with water.  
'I have made this as my temporary living space until my family is able to find me and assist me back to the sea' Mermando thought to Wendy.  
He reached onto the table, which only had two legs, being supported by some rocks to stand up straight, and held up a megaphone.  
'Unfortunately, this megaphone, given to me by the young girl who helped me, did not work underwater, being electronic.'  
He sighed, bubbles escaping his mouth.  
'But, not wanting to make her feel that her mission had failed, or that her brother had lost his job for no reason, I sent her a few message bottles to make her believe her quest wasn't for naught.'  
He floated over to the water-bed and lay atop it.  
Wendy was now filled with questions, but then she thought back to those of who had helped this young merman. A pair of twins…  
'Were these twins… possibly named Dipper and Mabel?' she thought clearly, erasing all the other questions from her mind to ask this.  
Mermando looked up from the bed he lay atop, and nodded.  
'Why yes, yes they were!' he thought back.  
'I shared a kiss with the one called Mabel before leaving, and her brother, Dipper, gave me reverse CPR by breathing water into my mouth as I was dying upon shore, but was not able to think clearly enough to roll me into the water. After all, we were only a few feet away…'  
He was now rambling his thoughts, so, to stop him, Wendy floated a few feet to him and shoved him a bit.  
'That doesn't matter right now!' she thought to him fiercely.  
She glared, expressing her emotion through her face, as this telepathic speaking was monotonous.  
'Dipper and Mabel are in trouble right now and they need help!'  
Mermando blinked a bit in surprise from being shoved, but he shook it off and then nodded.  
'OK. What is going on?' he asked her.  
Wendy nodded back.  
'An old enemy of their parents, who are now dead, has returned to get revenge. He's some dark-magic-using guy who has used his dark powers to lure my ex into working for him. Some incantation that he was doing failed and he took my ex's body as a vessel to achieve close to full power. He cast all of us off from the cave in the forest where we were fighting him. I don't know where everyone else is, but I know how to get back.'  
Mermando was shocked, surprised, and confused all at once.  
Dipper and Mabel's parents were dead?! An ancient dark creature was an enemy of their parents? Why hadn't they told him this? Did they just figure this out themselves? Who was this mere-person, and how did she know the twins? But he threw these questions off his mind and focused on one question.  
'How were you able to get from here into the middle of the forest if you are a mere-creature? You would have died before even making it here from water-deprivation!'  
Wendy floated upward, as Mermando's under-water shack had a hole in the makeshift roof.  
'Follow me' Wendy thought, and immediately swam off.  
Mermando did so, trying to stay at a pace to be near her, as, not having a full fish-tail like him, she couldn't swim as fast as him and had to use all four of her appendages. As he followed her, he thought a few more question to ask her.  
'How do you know Dipper and Mabel, though?' he asked.  
He saw the hair flowing off her head, being pushed back by the water as he swam and realized that she looked familiar. She had been the assistant life-guard hired when the pool re-opened to the public. Of course, he didn't know her name.  
Wendy glanced back, thinking her answer to him.  
'I'm a friend of theirs. I work as a cashier at the Mystery Shack that their great-uncle Stan owns.' she explained 'I heard about this whole crazy situation going on while I was working, where another friend of theirs, Pacifica Northwest, was having her house being destroyed by my ex, Robbie, who had been given some crazy dark powers from this evil creature named Bewarb. I decided to help them, and they were told by another ancient creature, this one being a good one, that there was a way to get where they had to go before Robbie. We found ourselves making our way through an underground passage-way in the Mystery Shack to a chamber under Pacifica's house where an old book was kept. But Robbie had made his way in right at that exact moment. We tried to fight him off, but he blocked the passage-way while Soos, another friend of ours, and I were in it.'  
Wendy now had to stop so she could formulate her thoughts to speak more. Mermando was so enamored by her tale that he stopped to listen.  
'We made our way back to the shack and above ground and all the way to Pacifica's house, and figured out that they escaped. We took Dipper, Pacifica, and Mabel back to the shack, because Dipper was injured. While we were patching Dipper up, they flashed away for a second like they had done earlier today, but they came back and told us that they had learned that they had some powers within them from when their dad defeated Bewarb. That's when an old rival of theirs, Gideon, had come in and told us that he was there to help us take Robbie down. We didn't accept him in at first, but slowly let him join us. We left a few hours ago to stop Robbie and met up with this creature called the multi-bear, an old ally of Dipper's who helped us back to his cave, where the incantation circle was. We thought we were too late to stop it, but, while most of us were fighting Robbie, the multi-bear being killed in battle, Mabel managed to knock Bewarb out of the circle and ruined it. But Bewarb was just powerful enough to take Robbie's body as a vessel so he could be close to almost full power then. He then cast all seven of us off.'  
Mermando counted off on his fingers and saw an error in Wendy's plot.  
'Wait,' he thought 'you have mentioned six people, including yourself, who are still alive. Who was the seventh person?'  
Wendy counted this out herself and then face-palmed herself, remembering what she forgot.  
'There was the wax model that Mabel made, a replica of their Great-Uncle Stan, and his body had been stolen by the head of a curse wax statue of retired TV host, Larry King. But when we put the head of Wax Stan back on, the curse spread to him and he joined us. Wax Larry King's head was melted in battle, though.'  
Mermando accepted this answer, but then he asked exactly what he had asked earlier.  
'Still though; how were you able to make it through the forest if you are a mere creature?' he thought to her 'Actually… how were you able to even be on land, and avoid questions from others for so long?'  
Wendy shrugged.  
'I'm actually human but, I don't know, whatever dark magic Bewarb was using was probably on the fritz and I ended up in a pond as a mere-creature.' Wendy thought.  
'And you were able to make it from a pond to the lake through the forest?' Mermando asked her, not believing that could be possible.  
Wendy shook her head.  
'No… I found another way.'  
She continued swimming and then found the entrance to the under-water tunnel that she had found earlier. She pointed over at it.  
'I went through this and found myself in the lake. This leads to the pond that I ended up in.'  
Not waiting for him to think anything else, she swam back in.  
'Come on!' she thought.  
Not even considering on whether he was willing to help or not, Mermando followed her. Dipper and Mabel had attempted to help him get back to his family, and while he wasn't back with them yet, it was his fault for lying. They had helped him, so he would help them in any way he could. He continued following Dipper and Mabel's friend.  
'By the way, miss, I did not catch your name…' Mermando thought to her.  
Wendy continued a determined gaze on the tunnel ahead of her, waiting to see the light to the pond.  
'Wendy Corduroy' she thought back simply.  
Quickly then she had made it from the pond to the lake, she finally made it back to the pond with Mermando within five minutes. She floated back to the top, sticking the top of her head out. Mermando floated up as well and stuck up his head and torso out. He glanced down at her.  
"You know, you can poke more of your body out of the water then just your eyes, right?" he asked her, now speaking aloud, with a Spanish accent.  
Wendy cautiously floated up more; now realizing she could do this, realizing she could hold the water in her gills longer than a human could hold their breath in their lungs.  
"So… I… can… talk aloud now?" she asked, slowly at first, but then finished completely, now getting the answer to her question as she spoke.  
"It would seem so, Wendy" Mermando replied.  
They both looked around, not knowing what to do now.  
"So… now what?" Mermando asked Wendy.  
Wendy thought things over, but realized she was back where she started. Neither she, nor Mermando, could leave the water, or they would die. Yes, they could hold the water in their gills, but not for long. They were both stuck…  
"I guess… we just have to wait…" was all Wendy could reply.  
Mermando groaned in exasperation.  
"Really?" he asked.  
Wendy nodded.  
"Really" she told him.  
They both then relaxed a bit, but the tension of the situation still coursing through them.  
"So… by 'reverse CPR' you seriously mean that Dipper breathed water into your mouth?" she asked, trying to suppress a laugh.  
Mermando nodded back with a bit of a smirk.  
"Yes, he seemed to hate it" her told Wendy "Not that it was enjoyable to me, either. But, to add insult to injury, Mabel took a picture of it."  
Wendy rolled her eyes. That girl and her 'scap-book-ortunities'…  
Both Wendy and Mermando continued chit-chatting, knowing that all they could do now was wait…


	10. Chapter 6 (Wax Stan)

When Wax Stan's bubble popped, not being like a human, he wasn't knocked out. He himself also felt a rush of wind. But, unlike Pacifica, he felt his body hit the ground. Hard. But, not being human, he didn't feel any pain. So he was able to get right back up and brush the dirt and dead leaves off of him from when he landed on the forest floor.  
He surveyed his surroundings and could see right ahead of him was the Mystery Shack.  
"What luck!" he said to himself cheerfully.  
He didn't have a mindset exactly like Stan's, even if he was modeled after him. Also, coming from not being like Stan, he was also at full health (that is, he would be if he had a heart, or set of lungs, or anything else) and immediately ran for the shack at top speed.  
But, as he ran, it felt like the ground beneath him had vanished. He immediately felt himself falling.  
"NOOOO!" he shouted, his voice echoing.  
He felt the wind rushing around him, but, it slowly died down to feel like a gentle breeze. Not having a bloodstream, blood didn't rush towards his head, as gravity was reversed on him. So, he didn't try to straighten himself out, and stayed upside down. He thought quickly of all the 'attractions' that the Mystery Shack had and remembered exactly which one was the one he was now stuck in.  
The Bottomless Pit.  
But it probably wasn't bottomless. No, not because it was impossible to exist. If it was true, in reality, he himself wouldn't be conscious!  
It wasn't bottomless because he felt himself land. But, all around him, was still darkness.  
That was, until, from some unseen ledge, a giant head in the shape of a pyramid looked at him. The head was attached to a body, and, from the body, two hands were placed upon the unseen edge.  
"Wax Stanford Pines…" said a voice that came from the giant head.  
Wax Stan cocked one of his fake eyebrows.  
He tried to walk forward, but it was like chasing the moon; the giant man didn't get any closer to him, still staying at an edge that he couldn't see. Wax Stan stopped moving and stood still. He looked the giant creature up and down as much as he could.  
"Who are you and why are you ripping off the real Stan Pine's style?" he asked, able to see that this giant thing wore a suit, and, aside from the bolo tie and the top hat, it was exactly like Stan's suit.  
The creature shook his pyramid head, the eye closing.  
"That isn't important" he replied.  
He explained to Stan what Dipper and Mabel already knew, of who he was, what he was, and how Bewarb was once his ally, but now his enemy.  
"Bewarb has tried to destroy all of you, but has failed. He is unable to use his powers to cause instant death. He is not aware of this, though, so you, as well as the rest of the group, have an advantage on him. He believe you to be dead, so you can all regroup and go after him once more."  
Wax Stan shook his head, crossing his arms.  
"We tried doing that, but he's to powerful" Wax Stan told the giant creature in front of him "Even if we manage to find him, what the heck are we supposed to do?"  
The Creature took his hands off of the edge and put them to his head, closing his eye.  
An image instantly shot into Stan's mind of a gun, a sword, a knife, and even a sharpened stick.  
"Anything that can cause death will be his demise. But only while he is in a host body. Yes, he is at his most powerful that he can be within a host body, but he is also at his most vulnerable!"  
"His host body must be killed, therefore, he himself will then be destroyed forevermore!"  
Wax Stan absorbed this information.  
"Okay…" he said, bringing a finger to his chin, which was completely smooth, aside from the glitter stuck on him.  
"But how the heck am I supposed to tell everyone this if I'm stuck in here?" he asked.  
He looked around at the utter darkness surrounding him, probably still being in the Bottomless Pit. Which, of course, wasn't bottomless, now…  
"Wait… where's everyone else?" he asked, not caring about himself for the time being.  
Again, the creature brought his hands to his head and separate images flashed through his mind. He saw Pacifica in a giant dome made out of rock, her face being painted by giant hairy creatures, a spear in her hand. He saw a different hairy beast, running through the forest after a blurry person with no shirt on and tape on his forearms. On this creature's back were Mabel's friends Candy and Grenda. Seeing the hat the creature was wearing, he figured this was Soos. He then saw Wendy in a pond down to just her bra with a boy who wore no shirt. An image of Wendy's neck then flashed in front of him and he saw that she had gills. She obviously couldn't leave the pond, and neither could this other person. He then saw Gideon neck deep in the ground, near these giant crystals that shed different colored lights from each side. When creatures would pass through one side, they would shrink, and when they'd pass through the other side, they'd grow.  
After this, Wax Stan saw an image of Mabel, surrounded by tiny people with pointy red hats and beards, chasing after her.  
And then he finally saw Dipper, lost in the forest, deeper than anyone had ever been.  
"You have all been cast off, but not killed. You are close to the Mystery Shack, though, and, after you have gone through this wormhole, you will return to where you came from."  
"In there, you must get one of Stan's guns and take it with you and return to the top of the mountain."  
Wax Stan was confused at what the giant being said. He understood the part of getting the real Stan Pine's guns, as that would help him, or whoever would be holding the gun, kill Bewarb. But the other part that confused him, he stated aloud.  
"Wait, this is a wormhole? I thought this was a bottomless pit!" he said.  
The Guardian shook it's pyramid head again.  
"No, it is a wormhole. Since no one who has been through this has told the tale, it is still passed off as a mere pit."  
"You will fall through here for the remainder of your duration within the wormhole, and will then appear through the top once more" he explained "no time will have passed upon the surface. Time is still on your side."  
"Wait, can't you just take me outta here and put me up on the surface?" Wax Stan tried to ask him.  
But, no sooner than he had appeared, the giant man with a Pyramid head disappeared. Whatever ground that had been created by this inter-dimensional intervention disappeared, and then Wax Stan continued to fall.  
"Great…" he said in exasperation.  
He kept falling for what felt like hours. If he had some company, whoever had been with him could probably have told some awesome stories. Maybe even three of them!  
But finally, as he looked down, he saw a bright white light illuminate through the wormhole and he immediately fell through it, and, once gravity reversed itself, he landed onto the ground right outside of the bottomless-pit/wormhole. Not a single second of time had passed, so he immediately initiated the plan he had been told of.  
Luckily, when Dipper, Mabel, and Pacifica had left earlier, being in such a rush, they hadn't locked the door. So he was able to open it and walk right in.  
The emptiness of the house put an aura of creepiness in the air, but he shook off this feeling as he snuck through the house as quietly as he could. Being made of wax he was a bit lighter on his feet than an actual human, so the wooden floors didn't creek as much as they would if he was human. He wondered exactly where Stan kept his guns when he remembered something.  
While he wasn't conscious during his time when he was lifeless, somehow, he was able to recall this time period, and, wherever he had been positioned, he could remember what he 'saw' going on around him. He recalled Stan approaching the soda machine in the gift shop. Stan had pressed a series of buttons and the soda machine the moved, in there being an entrance. Stan turned around and peaked left and right, then closed the soda machine behind him. A few minute later, he returned with a shotgun in his hand, muttering numbers under his breath.  
Wax Stan recalled this and then backtracked his way downstairs, as he was on his way to Stan's room, thinking he may have a gun there. He went straight back towards the front door and into the gift shop. He came upon the exact soda machine and then pressed the exact series of buttons and it opened up for him. He saw a tiny room lit by an spare bulb. He entered in, closing the soda machine behind him. He descended the stairs and finally came upon a damp and dark room, but, not having catterracts like the real Stan, he could see fairly well in the dark. In this room he saw a safe and immediately walked up to it. He saw the lock on it, seeing it had a dial with a series of numbers. Clearing his mind… even though he didn't really have one… Wax Stan thought of the series of number's that the real Stan had been muttering and when he could recall them clearly, he realized it was Stan's birth date.  
He immediately spun the dial to each number that corresponded with Stan's birth date and the safe opened. In it was one giant area containing four hunting guns and six hand-guns. Atop this was a shelf with a series of papers, most of them being deeds and other important documents. Wax Stan ignored these though, as he took the guns out. But as he looked through the hand-guns, he realized these were all unloaded, and in most of the rifles, which were also unloaded. But luckily, in the last, and most durable rifle, was filled completely with bullets. There were no spare bullets though, so he realized he'd have to give this to whoever was a clear shot. He'd never shot a gun before in his life, which really wasn't that long, so he had no clue what to do. But, he ignored the fact of this and closed the safe, went back up the staircase, out the soda machine, and out the front door, quickly and quietly without a single disturbance. He then ran back towards the forest, but, not watching where he was going, he fell down the bottomless pit again.  
"Oh, C'MON!" he let out, wanting to hit himself for making a mistake like this. So, he did so, knowing it wouldn't cause him any pain. But, he just let himself relax, realizing he'd just have to wait until he fell out again. Time did not pass outside while he was in here, so, no matter how long he'd have to wait, he would return, loaded and ready, to take out Bewarb!


	11. Chapter 6 (Gideon)

Gideon's bubble seemed to float along faster as he was cast off, and he could see the forest below him. But, his bubble began to shoot down at the forest floor, and once it popped, he found himself imbedded into the ground.  
Of course, with his super cleanliness inside him, he was instantly having a panic attack.  
"What?! NO! DIRT! ALL AROUND ME! IT'S SO FILTHY!" he shouted, but of course, no one could hear him, wherever he was.  
He was beginning to hyperventilate, his face turning red in anger, coupled with the strain on his muscles from how tightly the ground was around him. It was as if it was pushing against him, trying to reject him from being imbedded into it.  
But, just as he wasn't strong enough to pull himself out, the dirt in the ground wasn't strong enough to push him out.  
Knowing now that he was stuck, and had no hope of getting out, Gideon stopped struggling, his obsessive cleanliness subsiding. He should have expecting that, joining in on the mission to stop Robbie and Bewarb, that he would have to 'get his hands dirty'. He knew that was a figure of speech, but also knew that it would happen literally as well.  
So, knowing that he was now stuck, he decided to take in his surroundings as much as he could, since he wasn't able to move. That didn't matter much with what was right in his line of view. It was a cluster of large crystals coming out of the ground. In the center was a super larger crystal, a patch in between the trees causing the light of the full moon to shine upon it, making two lights illuminate out of the crystal, one light one each side. The light one side was a pinkish-purple, the other being a shade of blue lighter than the crystal itself was.  
He remembered these crystals, along with the lights coming from them as the ones Dipper and Mabel had found and he had used to shrink them to the size of his thumb, encasing them in an old jar he had filled with cursed Egyptian super-termites. It had helped him in his situation when he was close to taking over the Mystery Shack, but alas, he had failed.  
He looked at these crystals with hope, but, as he thought it through, though, he knew these crystals couldn't help him in this situation. He couldn't get out of the ground, they were to far, and the position the moon was didn't make either light from the crystal shine on him, possibly helping him by shrinking or growing to get him out of the ground. So, it was now hopeless. His only chance was for someone to come by and help him out.  
"Like that's gonna happen…" he mumbled to himself.  
But, as if the universe was out to prove him wrong, did something like that happen!  
He began to hear the sound of footsteps. At first, it frightened him, thinking something was coming to finish him off in this vulnerable state. But, as he listened closely, these footsteps didn't sound like they were sneaking, or like they were running. If anything, these footsteps sounded like someone was just taking a stroll through the forest. At this hour at night, though? Only a silly person would do that!  
"By Jefferson! What a magnificent shard of broken glass!" said a loud voice behind him.  
If he could have, Gideon would have jumped at the volume of the voice. But, since he was still stuck, all he could do was jerk a bit at the noise.  
A pair of legs stepped over him and walked past him, and he could see a tall man dressed in a nice suit, dress shoes, black socks, and silly enough as it was, the person wore no pants, revealing a pair of large puffy boxers.  
Knowing that, whoever this person was, he could help him, Gideon called out for the mans attention.  
"Hey mister! Could you help me out of the ground over here?!" he shouted.  
The man immediately turned and glanced back. He now saw the man's face, seeing that his hair was in a simple parted haircut, he had a pair of tiny glasses on the bridge of his nose, and wore a brown bow-tie on his suit.  
At seeing Gideon, the man immediately glared.  
"So, the day has finally come…" he said aloud in a low voice, but obviously to himself "The plants have become humanoid and are able to communicate…"  
"I must stop this humanoid-plant uprising before it spreads!" he shouted, then immediately charged at Gideon and began to stomp on him.  
If a child could ever be thankful for hair-gel and hairspray, though, it was Gideon. From using so much over the years, his hair acted a shield from the mans stomping. It also resisted the blows of the stomps, as if pushing the man off of Gideon.  
After trying to stomp Gideon for over five-minutes, remaining unsuccessful, and Gideon remaining unhurt, the man stopped.  
"Ah, so the plant-human hybrid has built up an immunity to shoes… very wise…" he said aloud, but to himself again.  
"I must devise a way to stop him though. I can not allow the plants to overthrow these 26 united states!"  
Who was this nut-job? And why the heck did he think the US had only 26 united states instead of 50?  
Again, Gideon spoke up, getting the man's attention.  
"Mister, I'm not some type-a plant/human hybrid! I'm a human kid! I'm just stuck in the ground."  
The man looked back down at Gideon, but, after blinking in confusion, he squinted his eyes a bit and began to twirl his large moustache.  
"Ah… but that is exactly what a plant-human hybrid WOULD say…" he told himself.  
Gideon rolled his eyes. Whoever this guy was, no matter how well he was dressed, aside from not having pants, he was obviously a nut job. But, since this man was his only hope, Gideon had to cope with how he acted.  
The man then turned around, facing away from Gideon.  
"If you are truly a human boy" he said to Gideon "then tell me…"  
He stuck on arm behind his back.  
"How many fingers am I holding up behind my back?" he asked sharply.  
Really? To make Gideon prove a point, this man would ask him that guessing question when he could obviously see the correct number of fingers?  
But, reminding himself that he had to cope with this man's case of insanity, Gideon replied "three!"  
The man instantly spun around, his eyes widened in surprise.  
"Oh my! You ARE a human boy!"  
He one arm on his side and stuck the other out.  
"A thousand pardons for stomping upon you, young man" he said apologetically "I hope you can forgive me…"  
Gideon sighed. The man obviously forgot his dilemma. With how crazy he was, he probably didn't even notice it.  
"Well, if ya get me outta this ground that I'm stuck in, I'll forgive ya greatly!" Gideon told him.  
The man stood up straight and nodded.  
"On it, my dear boy!"  
He removed his shoes and then began to jump up and down fiercely, pounding his bare feet into the ground. After this went on for five minute, Gideon groaned in exasperation.  
"What in the sam-hell are ya doing?" he asked.  
The man, not stopping what he was doing, explained himself.  
"If I sink myself into the ground like you, I will then dig myself an underground tunnel and then lead you through it and back onto the surface!"  
Gideon rolled his eyes.  
"You know…" he said to the man "you could just dig me out of the ground I'm stuck in right here!"  
The man immediately stopped what he was doing, blinking in confusion again, and then face-palmed himself.  
"Oh, how foolish of me! But of course!"  
He then sat directly onto the ground, and began to dig around Gideon with his bare feet. Again, he was doing something unnecessary and probably not well thought out. If he used his hands, it would probably be easier for him.  
But, as Gideon began to see his own shoulders and lower chest, whatever the man before him was doing, no matter how foolish it was, at least it was working. So, Gideon decided to wait it out. He wasn't going anywhere.  
Finally, after the man had dug deep enough to where the dirt in the ground wasn't pressing against Gideon, he had the man stop and them pull him out. He didn't seem to see that Gideon was sticking his hands out, and pulled Gideon by his hair. Even though it was painful, the man at least removed him from the ground, and he could now stand up and stretch from how cramped he had been from being so tightly packed into the ground. He finally looked back at the man before him.  
"So… if I may ask; who are you?" Gideon asked.  
The man stood up tall and folded his arms at his sides.  
"My dear boy… I am Quentin Trembley! The eighth and a-half president of these United States, as well as the founder of Gravity Falls!"  
Gideon faintly recalled Dipper and Mabel talking amongst each other on pioneer day on how they had discovered a hidden secret about the true founder of Gravity Falls. He couldn't recall much though because he was so enchanted by Mabel's beauty.  
"If I may ask then, who are you?" Quentin Trembley asked him.  
Gideon brushed off some of the caked-on dirt on his outfit.  
"Gideon Gleeful, temporary ally of the Pines Twins…" Gideon replied simply, trying to shake the dirt out of his pants.  
The presidents eyes widened.  
"Pines… Twins?" he asked slowly.  
He bent down, invading Gideon's space a bit.  
"Would these happen to be Roderick and Mabel Pines?" Quentin Trembley asked, his face only a few inches away from Gideon's.  
Gideon realized that, obviously, Dipper wasn't Mabel's brother's true name, but a nickname. Since he didn't know, though, what Dipper's real name was, he shrugged.  
"Yes…?" he answered questioningly.  
Quentin Trembley stood up tall again.  
"Well then, where are they, young sir Gleeful? Are they in danger?!"  
Gideon sighed.  
"I don't know where they are…" he replied regretfully "I joined them and some of their friends in taking down an evil dark lord, who's ally tricked me into giving him an ancient book to help the dark lord gain his ancient power, as he and his ally promised me something in return."  
Quentin eyed him.  
"What might this be?" he asked.  
Gideon bowed his head in shame.  
"To kill Dipper Pines and leave Mabel for me…"  
Quentin Trembley didn't react.  
"But of course, you probably did not mean it!" he said, as if he was stating the obvious truth.  
Gideon looked up.  
"Huh?" he said in confusion.  
"You would not want Roderick to be dead if you were to soon join him!" Trembley explained.  
Gideon was totally lost at this.  
"Um… I don't think you know…"  
"It is the one and only truth!" Trembley said loudly.  
Gideon sighed, rolling his eyes again. Might as well let this nut-job believe what he wanted.  
"Well, whatever the case may be, we must find the young Pines twins, their allies, and take down this evil dark lord!" Trembley declared triumphantly.  
He picked up Gideon, pinning the boys arms to his sides, and shouted "Trembley and Gleeful AWAY!"  
He then leapt backward sharply, instantly slamming his back into a tree.  
"OUCHIES!" he shouted, Gideon hitting him in the chest, his hair cushioning the blow.  
Trembley got up, set Gideon down, and faced the tree.  
"But of course! Wood! My age old enemy…" he said angrily, glaring at the tree "Blocking where a horse should be for me to ride backwards into battle!"  
He looked down at Gideon.  
"Quick! We must tear this tree out of the ground so we could put a horse in it's place for us to ride into battle!" he ordered, pointing at the tree.  
Trembley then wrapped his arms tightly around the tree and began to pull.  
Gideon groaned.  
"Or…" he shouted, getting Trembley's obviously short attention span back onto the young psychic.  
"…we could just walk there on foot" Gideon stated the obvious, and began to walk through the forest, turning on the flashlight he still had.  
"Also good!" Trembley said, taking his arms off the tree and following Gideon.  
Gideon sighed in exasperation again. Why did he have to have this man be his one and only hope until he found the others?


	12. Chapter 6 (Mabel)

When Mabel's bubble finally popped, what was unfortunate for her, was that it happened deep in the forest, atop one of the tallest trees! She was over 40 feet from the ground, and would surely die if she hit the ground!  
But, with her improved speed, she quickly eyed her surroundings as she fell, and, using her agility, she kicked off the trunk of one tree, then grabbed a few branches of another and dropped down branch-by-branch. Mabel landed on the ground with ease as if she was a professional acrobat.  
She couldn't help but smile as she smacked her hands together, dusting them off.  
"Man, if only I knew about THAT when those gnomes tried to capture me!"  
Reminding herself of those creatures instantly raised her paranoia. She was deep in the forest, and Mabel knew, not only from Dipper telling her this, but also from personal experience, that the deep forest was where the gnomes dwelled. Their leader, Jeff, had vowed revenge when Dipper and Mabel sent him flying through the air by using the leaf blower and the rest of the gnomes had fled without him around to give orders.  
Mabel had learned from making enemies that, when someone vowed revenge, they meant it.  
Gideon had meant it, but failed, and, even though he was now an ally, Mabel, like her brother, was weary of him still betraying them at any moment.  
Another thing Mabel had learned about revenge, was that, it could carry on for generations. And she was living through this now from what her dad had done to defeat Bewarb.  
But, nonetheless, Mabel was cautious as she walked through the forest, where there was mushrooms and other fungi, indicating gnome territory.  
Fear then shot through Mabel as the memories of the gnomes came flooding back, but, knowing fear is what blocked her ability to use her powers, she immediately covered her fear with determination, which activated her telekinesis.  
Not knowing which type of telekinesis it was, she knew that the only thing she could do was test it out and determine which type of telekinesis it was.  
She first thought mind-to-mind communication, so she thought hard in her mind all the names of those she had been separated from.  
'Wendy… Soos… Pacifica… Gideon… Wax Grunkle Stan… can anyone hear me?!' she thought hard.  
But, as she waited for a reply, she didn't pick anything up. If her telekinesis was the ability to send mind-messages and/or read minds, it probably didn't work by certain distances, and even if there was no limit, not knowing where anyone else was, that was probably a problem added to it as well.  
But she remembered one name she hadn't thought of. If her newfound telekinesis could be hooked-up with her twin telepathy, maybe she could find her brother.  
She now thought with all her might 'Dipper! Where are you?!' But, waiting for a reply, it never came.  
By waiting this long though, the worry Mabel had earlier, came true. She began to hear high-pitched grunts around herself and, as she looked around, she saw sets of human-looking eyes around her. They were either low to the ground or seemingly attached to the trees.  
"No…" Mabel said quietly to herself, as more and more eyes appeared.  
As these eyes appeared, more voices were able to be heard as well, and one voice was heard above all the others, contradicting Mabel's statement.  
"Yes" said an all to familiar voice.  
From a patch of tall grass came the same gnome that claimed he would get back at her as he went flying through the air and back into the forest; Jeff.  
"Well, well, well… nice to see you again, Mabel" Jeff said as he walked up towards her.  
He was tapping his finger's together, his head tilted down ever so lightly and an evil smirk across his face, showing his sharp teeth. A glint in his eye finished the personification of evil upon him.  
"Now that you are back, alone and outnumbered, maybe NOW you will agree to become our gnome queen?" He asked, but, by the look in his eyes, Mabel knew this was not a real question where she had a choice. A rhetorical question, Dipper would call it.  
Mabel would be afraid of history repeating itself, if she didn't know now of her dark powers.  
"No way, Jose!" she shouted, and with a kick in the gut, Jeff was knocked back and full-bodily hit the trunk of a pine tree.  
"I said no and I mean it, NO!" Mabel shouted to him.  
And, before the gnomes could get her, Mabel unleashed all her anger and took off running at a super-sonic speed. She was far off by the times the gnomes had reacted, and she could hear, far off in the distance, Jeff yelling for the gnomes to assemble. What were they, a tiny version of the Avengers?  
But, then a new noise was heard, and as she glanced behind her, she saw, far off in the distance, the giant creature that all the gnomes of the forest had become the day she was kidnapped.  
"Uh-oh…" she said, in doubt, her anger fading away, and was now running at normal human speed, the creature catching up with her.  
But, her mind snapped back to her situation earlier. Trying to realize what type of telekinesis she had. If it wasn't mind-to-mind communication, it had to be the only other form she knew of; the ability to move object with her mind!  
Now realizing what her telekinesis truly was, Mabel maintained determination and, glancing at a group of boulders imbedded into the ground that she passed by, she put her hands to the side of her head and, glancing at the boulders, then at the giant monsterous super-gnome in pursuit of her, the boulders were removed from the ground and were sent flying back at the gnomes, the largest boulder hitting it right in the center, creating an explosion of gnomes!  
Mabel cheered in victory, but regretted her quick thinking as she saw the gnomes now raining down towards her, the looks in their eyes making her now know that they were set on getting her!  
She avoided them with her advanced agility, occasionally leaping off the trees and forest environment, but the gnomes were able to regroup and create the giant gnome creature once more. The creature picked up the same boulder that caused it's explosion and threw it at Mabel.  
Mabel focused on anger again and, with her improved strength, was able to catch the boulder, but, even though her strength was great, the weight of the boulder put stress on her muscles and she had to throw it behind her so she wouldn't be crushed.  
This, though, blocked any path on the ground that she could access. And before she could use her agility to leap over it, or use her super-speed to defy gravity and run up one of the many trees around her, the giant monstrous gnome creature finally caught up with her and grabbed her! She struggled against the creatures grip, but the gnomes that made up the creatures hands began to bite her, making her stop squirming. Then, her eyes wandering (since the only part of her body that could move without getting bit was her face) she saw the look in Jeff's eyes at the very top, her fear completely took over, and she couldn't block it with any emotion any more. She was mortally terrified.  
After only a few steps, the giant creature stopped, and disassembled, changing back to regular gnomes, but a large group stayed together to hold Mabel down. Her eyes darted around in fear and she took in her surroundings.  
She was back to the spot where the gnomes originally had taken her when they had kidnapped her, but what was different was she wasn't the only one there.  
There were replicas of her right there with her!  
Her eyes adjusted and she saw that these were her paper clones. But they weren't held down, most of them just being stacked on top of each other without any pattern or order. The reason for this was simple; most of their bodies were missing and disintegrating back to paper! They must have gotten wet, and, on each clone, the point of where the water, or other type of liquid material, must have connected with them below the waist, which was missing.  
"Kill… me…" she heard one of her clones moan in pain and anguish.  
She would have felt sorry for this clone had her attention not been taken off of it.  
"You see, we have been led into a false sense of security by these clones of yours, made from paper" she heard Jeff say.  
She looked up as much as she could, which wasn't enough from how she was restrained down to the ground. But it was enough to see Jeff from how short he was, being a gnome.  
"We gnomes have realized, we do not need a queen, Mabel" he told her "but we, as a dying race, do need a female, and the females of our race have all died off, only leaving us males."  
He began to pace up and down her body, putting effort to step down hard, causing her physical pain as well as fear.  
"Of course, there's a reason to this;" he explained "when a female gives birth to gnome children, she dies."  
Mabel's eyes went wide in terror, and, seeing this as he paced back up towards her face, Jeff smiled wickedly.  
"So, to continue our race, we need a female to birth our children."  
"And now we have one, a real one!" Jeff said, rubbing his hands together as he looked at her "Not a fake paper copy that have tricked us into thinking that they are you!"  
"Kill… me…" the same paper copy of Mabel moaned again.  
Jeff spat on this copy, making part of it's face melt away.  
"Shut up!" he said to the clone, then looked back at the original Mabel with an evil smile.  
"Mabel… it is time for our race to be brought out of endangerment!" he told her.  
All around her, she heard the shuffling of clothes and could see all the gnomes dropping their pants!  
Mabel shook her head in horror. A few gnomes reached for her pants, but Jeff shoved them off.  
"As the leader, this pleasure is MINE!" he told them, and then looked at Mabel again, looking her straight in the eyes, a wicked smile covering his entire face.  
Mabel began to kick as hard as she could, but in her fear, she couldn't fight back hard enough as she felt her pants become loose. She couldn't do anything but scream. So, knowing that was all she could do, she did.  
"No!" She shouted, still kicking.  
Her pants were still coming loose, now around her thighs.  
"NO!" she yelled, tears streaming in her eyes.  
Her pants were now around her ankles.  
With her last resort now fading away, she yelled in complete and utter horror and fear as a few gnomes held her legs down as Jeff walked up to below her waist.  
"NOOOOOOO!"  
But, her hope now fading away by seeing the look in Jeff's eyes, she knew it…

she was soon to become a mother of gnome/human hybrids!

**Uploader's Note**

…**Well…**

**Due to the content of this chapter, the rating is now M.**


	13. Chapter 6 (Dipper)

Dipper stayed contained in his bubble longer than anyone else. It seemed like hours as he floated along, seeing the forest below him until, before he expected it, the bubble popped and he found himself surrounded by darkness. He looked all around him and couldn't make heads or tails of where he was.  
He instantly believed that Bewarb had cast him off to a dimension of complete and utter darkness! Dipper immediately sank to his knees in despair. All he could think of, was, that his mission was a failure! Also, he thought, with wearing shorts, was why he felt a rough patch of ground below him. Why would a dimension of darkness have a ground like a forest floor?  
Dipper mentally face-palmed himself at this, and then took the flashlight that was strapped to his side off and turned it on. The quick flash of light being turned on so quick caused him to squint, but as his eyes adjusted, he stood and began to move the light around, seeing all around him were trees, trees, and more trees. He then looked at the ground below him, and didn't see a single patch of grass. Just dirt.  
As he began to move the flashlight, aiming the light around more, no matter how hard he looked into the distance, all he could see was just more trees and dirt. He even tried look up, but the trees were so tall and the branches so long that it blocked the sky above him.  
No matter how far he looked ,or how high he looked, all that was around him was trees and dirt.  
He was deeper in the forest of Gravity Falls than anyone had ever ventured before. He probably wasn't even in Gravity Falls anymore, but in another part of Oregon entirely! He was lost.  
And in more ways than one.  
He had failed in his mission to take down Bewarb. He had lost his sister, all his friends, a temporary ally, and even a wax replica of his own guardian. He did not keep his promise to avenge the death of the great beast of a guardian that was his friend. He was a complete and utter failure.  
At this, he sank to his knees once more in despair.  
"I'm… a failure…" he said quietly to himself.  
Tears began seeping down from his eyes. His eyes becoming so blurry with tears, he could almost swear he was seeing things. A tiny triangle appeared before him.  
"Do not give up young Dipper!" he heard inside his head.  
Dipper wiped the tears from his eyes, trying to cease his crying, and saw that the shape before him was the pyramid-shaped guardian of Gravity Falls. Instead of being tall with a thin body, he was just a small Pyramid with stubby legs, tiny arms, with a top hat atop it's point and a small eye on one of his triangular sides. Was this the guardian, or was Dipper just seeing things?  
"Your mission is not complete. You have not failed." the tiny pyramid informed Dipper.  
Dipper shook his head.  
"The Multi-bear is dead, all my friends are gone, my sister is gone. Bewarb has his power back. I have failed. I might as well just accept my fate; I am a complete and utter failure." he replied.  
What happened next, surprised Dipper immensely. The tiny pyramid jumped to a surprising height for it's size, and slapped Dipper across the face. And it was hard hit for such a tiny hand!  
"No you are not!" the guardian told him angrily "Bewarb has not killed any of your allies or your sister! They have been cast off, but not killed! They are spread around the forest and are now in there own separate adventures, some gathering other allies! You can still take down Bewarb!"  
Dipper wiped the rest of the tears leaking from his eyes away, no longer crying anymore.  
"Really?"  
The tiny pyramid nodded, it's entire body moving.  
"Wh… where are they, though?" Dipper asked.  
The tiny pyramid closed it's eye, floated up, and then touched Dipper's birthmark on his forehead. Each dot corresponding with the constellation of Ursa Major lit up, and Dipper could feel a soothing heat illuminate from each of them.  
Dipper then closed his eyes and saw what looked like a map of the forest. But then it cleared up, and it was almost as if he had a bird's eye view of the forest. Instant images of everyone he was worried for flashed in his mind. But they flashed so quick that he couldn't even see them subconsciously.  
"You have a natural sense of direction within you. Your birthmark corresponds with the constellation that both humans and magical creatures alike, would use in ancient times to make sense of directions." Dipper could hear the voice of the guardian explain in his head "You also are able to find those you are deeply connected with when dedication is within you."  
"You will find your way out and will achieve your destiny to take down Bewarb once and for all."  
Dipper opened his eyes, seeing the tiny Pyramid still floating in front of him, it's hands no longer on his birthmark, and it's eye now opened as well.  
"It's my destiny?" Dipper asked, amazed.  
The Pyramid nodded again, it's entire body moving with him, just like before.  
"But… why?"  
The tiny astral-projection of the guardian spread its arms, and in a flash, he saw an image of his parents. His mother was in a hospital bed and his father at her side in a chair. In each of their arms were tiny blankets, one pink and one blue, each blanket wrapped around small shapes, faces peaking out. This was the day he and Mabel were born!  
"Your mother and father saw both Mabel's eye color changing, as well as your birthmark, and knew that Bewarb's dark power was passed from your father and contained within you both. Knowing of you both having this power, they knew Bewarb was still alive. But, your father no longer had the resources to take down Bewarb, and he knew that his, along with your mother's, days were now numbered."  
Dipper would have liked to ask what the guardian meant, but was unable to talk as the explanation of his destiny was being foretold.  
"He knew then and there, that with Bewarb still being alive, even in a very weak state, it would be your destiny to carry on the final quest to vanquish Bewarb, once and for all!"  
Dipper found the courage to speak then, knowing that he could.  
"Why… why me, though? Why not Mabel?"  
Another explanation was told to him then.  
"Your father was smart and brave enough to stand up against Bewarb and take him down, and, being dead, his spirit is carried on within you. He himself knew this. That is why you are here."  
"He knew that he would die?" Dipper asked aloud.  
"Yes." the voice of the guardian replied "that is why you were sent here; to carry on your father's legacy and complete his mission."  
Dipper couldn't help but smile a bit in sadness.  
"So I guess Pacifica was right, huh? Our parents did ship us off here and then die."  
He heard the voice of the guardian chuckle in sadness a bit.  
"Quite right. Not by their own hand, of course, though, as your blonde ally has indicated." he contradicted.  
Dipper laughed lightly then.  
"So, know this young Roderick; you are NOT a failure! Your mission is still incomplete, and is still able to be finished. Your destiny will be achieved, and Bewarb shall finally be taken down!"  
Dipper opened his eyes, and he saw the tiny pyramid fading away.  
"Wait!" he said, reaching out to the tiny guardian "where is-"  
By then, though, the pyramidal-shaped guardian was gone.  
"…everyone…" he finished, regretfully.  
But, he instantly stood up. Knowing now of his sense of direction, and his connection to his friends, he set off to find them.

Hours, it seemed, that he passed through the forest. But finally, the trees and patches of dirt began to change. The trees were now more spread out, grass could now be seen, and he could recognize more and more of his surroundings.  
He began to feel something in his chest, and could feel on of the dots on his birthmark began to feel warm. This feeling he could tell was love, and knew who this was connected to; Wendy.  
He began to hear two familiar voices coming from where a few trees were spread out. Dipper slowly made his way over there, peaking around one tree, on his toes, ready to run away if he was wrong, and, what he was doing, could be a danger for him.  
What he saw though, surprised him.  
Wendy was in a small pond, down to just her bra, her clothes on one edge, and in the pond with her was the pre-teen merman who had claimed Mabel's first kiss, Mermando!  
They were both chatting, as if they were just hanging out, even though it was late at night and they were in the water.  
At any other time, no matter how mature and respectful Dipper was, he wouldn't have minded seeing Wendy down to her undergarments, but with the fate of the world on his shoulders, he couldn't let this continue.  
"Wendy!" he called out, instantly getting her attention.  
He ran to the edge of the pond, treading lightly so he wouldn't fall in. On top of everything else, he couldn't risk getting hypothermia!  
"Hey, Mermando" he said quickly, but casually.  
The aquatic-humanoid nodded at him.  
"Hola" he said.  
Dipper looked back at Wendy.  
"This is no time for a swim!" he told her "We have to find everyone else and go back after Bewarb!"  
Realizing how commanding he was being at the moment, he took a step back and recomposed himself. He couldn't order Wendy around; then he and Robbie would be no different!  
"Look, I know tonight is really stressful, and maybe swimming could help relieve some of that tension, but I just learned a few things from Mr. Pyramid and he told me that everyone else is still alive and-"  
Dipper hadn't noticed that the whole time, Wendy was trying to get his attention until she reached out of the water, grabbed his shoulders and said his name loud and clearly "Dipper!"  
Dipper looked at her questionably, being interrupted.  
"Okay, I'm happy to know everyone else is still alive, but I can't get out of the water." she told him.  
Wendy reached through her wet hair back to her ears and straightened her hair out to her back. She pointed at both sides of her neck.  
"Whatever Bewarb did when he cast me off, I ended up in this pond, and also got gills." Wendy explained to Dipper "If I leave the water, I'll die."  
Dipper nodded, and then looked over at Mermando, indicating him to Wendy.  
"She swam into me at the lake" Mermando explained simply to Dipper.  
"Yeah, there's some under-water tunnel that leads from here all the way to the lake." Wendy supported.  
Dipper looked at Mermando then.  
"But how did she run- SWIM into you at the lake?" Dipper asked, correcting his term to fit an aquatic situation.  
"I thought you made it back to the ocean. Mabel read that message in a bottle you sent her, along with the other ones."  
Mermando bowed his head in shame.  
"I have lied to your hermana, Dipper. I was not able to make it back to the ocean. I just didn't not want her to think her mission had failed." Mermando told Dipper "I have been biding my time in the lake until I can think of a way to make it back to the ocean."  
"It seems we both ended up stuck, Dipper" Wendy simplified.  
Dipper began to pace back and forth, thinking things over. There was no way these 2 could leave the water, they would die. He didn't have anything large enough that could contain water to carry them in, so it seemed he was stuck as well. But then something clicked in his brain.  
"Mabel!" he said in realization.  
He looked back at Wendy and Mermando, both giving him questioning looks.  
"I'll find her and she can use her powers to change you back Wendy" he said, pointing at her "and turn you into a human, Mermando!" Dipper said, pointing at him.  
Mermando blinked a few times in confusion.  
"If she is able to do such a thing, why did she not do this last time when I was stuck at the pool?" he asked, seeming to get angry.  
"We didn't know she could do that then" Dipper explained quickly.  
He then began to think of a way to find Mabel quickly, when he began to hear two familiar voices in the distance. He also felt his forehead begin to radiate heat again, and a feeling in his chest that was the opposite of before. This was the feeling of hate, something he still held towards Gideon.  
He looked in the direction of the voices, then looked back at Wendy and Mermando, who had also heard the voices and we looking in the direction.  
"I'll go check that out. You guys stay right here" he told them, not realizing the obvious.  
So Wendy pointed it out for him.  
"Not like we have much of a choice…" she said, rolling her eyes, but Dipper was already off.  
He ran nonstop towards where he could hear the voices, jumping over moss-covered rocks, ducking below low or broken branches. The voices became louder and louder until…  
"UGH! Quit it already! If you keep walking backwards you're going to back up into another tree!" Dipper could hear Gideon shout "And we're already as far back as we can be!"  
"Oh, but my dear boy, if I do not walk backwards, I will not see where I've been. And it will never be known where you are going until you know where you have been!" Dipper heard another familiar voice reply to Gideon happily.  
"You don't even know where we're going! I haven't gotten a word in edgewise from how much you've been talking about turkeys!" Gideon shouted.  
"But it is true what Benny Franklin said; it is a far better symbol for this great country! She was a very wise woman, young Gideon!"  
Dipper now knew who this other voice belonged to now; Quentin Trembley. He continued running until he finally saw a light shining towards him, and from how low to the ground it was, he knew it was the flashlight Gideon was holding. He kept running until he saw them right ahead of him. But from how fast he was going, he didn't notice an up-turned root of a tree, which he fell over, landing flat on his face in front of Gideon and Trembley.  
Gideon looked down, aiming the flashlight right at Dipper.  
"About time one of y'all showed up…" he said in an agitated tone.  
He pointed up and Quentin Trembley.  
"I've had to deal with this idiotic fool for the past hour!"  
"That is no way to talk about your president, boy!" Trembley rebutted, pointing down at him.  
Trembley then bent down on one knee.  
"Roderick my dear lad, it is good to see you again!" he said with a smile, helping Dipper off the ground. He then held out a hand, but instead of shaking Dippers hand, he shook his foot.  
"Nice to see you again, too, Mr. Trembley" he said quickly, pulling his foot back so he could stand up properly.  
"But I need the help of you both; Wendy's been turned into a mere-creature, and I need to find Mabel so she can change her back."  
Gideon groaned.  
"You know what, Dipper Pines…" he said, getting his attention.  
"I've done ENOUGH tonight!" he shouted, dropping the flashlight he held.  
"I was buried up to my neck in a large patch of dirt, I've had to deal with this insane idiot for the past hour, and I've been working with an incompetent group of mouth breathing fools!"  
He turned around and began marching away.  
"I don't care if Bewarb destroys this world any more. I GIVE UP!"  
Dipper at first wanted to let him go, tired of this psychics antics he had to deal with all day, but anger overtook him and he charged after Gideon, Trembley running behind him. Dipper immediately caught up with Gideon, what with the psychics legs being so short and stubby and Dipper's legs being unusually long.  
He put a hand on Gideon's shoulder, stopping him in his tracks, and the second Gideon turned around to protest, Dipper punched Gideon across the face! The force of this anger-powered punch was so hard that Gideon fell to the ground.  
"Listen up you little freak!" Dipper shouted "You gave Robbie your book in the first place, and if you haven't you wouldn't have to deal with this at all!"  
"You may be trying to make up for your mistakes, but all you've done is complain at every turn! I don't care if you got dirty, no matter how much of a clean freak you are!"  
Dipper pointed back at Quentin Trembley, standing behind him.  
"And you only had to deal with Trembley for and hour? SO WHAT?!" he asked angrily.  
"He may talk like a loon, but he's more faithful than you, because, now that you're just a tiny bit annoyed, you're just up and quitting?!"  
"Well…" he said, his eyes seething with anger "I'M NOT LETTING YOU DO THAT!"  
"I don't like the fact that you had to team up with us, but you're not giving up just because you got a little dirty and tiny bit annoyed!"  
He grabbed Gideon by his hair.  
"So get up off the ground, and get your ass in gear; you're not quitting yet! None of us are!"  
Gideon rolled his eyes.  
"How do you know that everyone else hasn't given up?" he asked.  
Dipper punched Gideon across the face again.  
"Because they've been working hard all day to try and stop Robbie and Bewarb while you were just waiting for him to achieve power!" he replied back in a shout.  
Hearing the tone of Dipper's voice, Trembley decided to interject.  
"Boys, boys, no fighting!" he said, being completely serious now.  
"If you fight, then no problems shall be resolved. Our enemy will win and our quest will be for naught!"  
Dipper's eyes widened. For the short time he and Mabel had spent with the former president, he had never known him to be this serious. Even Gideon's eyes widened at this, being surprised at Trembley being so serious after all the ridiculous stuff he had been saying and doing for the past hour.  
Trembley then turned back away from the young males, glaring off into the distance.  
"And then the plant-humanoids WILL be created and an uprising against humanity WILL start!" he added.  
Gideon sighed, rolling his eyes. It was great while it lasted…  
Dipper was confused though, glancing back at Gideon.  
"Don't ask…" Gideon told him in exasperation.  
Dipper let go of Gideon's hair, let the young boy recompose himself and after they let the anger between the both of them evaporate from the situation, Dipper held out a hand.  
"Truce?" he asked.  
Gideon nodded and shook.  
"Truce" he agreed.  
They then began to formulate a plan.  
"So, if you've found us, and you've found Wendy, what is your plan find Mabel and everyone else?"  
Dipper tapped his forehead.  
"These have all just been pure luck that I've ran into the two of you, but if I want to find Mabel I think we need to fan out and-"  
Dipper wasn't able to finish when he heard a voice pierce throughout the entire forest shout "NOOOOOOO!"  
Dipper immediately knew and he jumped back in worry.  
"MABEL!" he shouted in fear for his sister.  
But, judging by the volume of her cry, he knew she was far off.  
"She's in danger!" he said, and wanted to take off, but knew it wouldn't work.  
"I'll never be able to find her and save her in time with how far off she could be!" he said hopelessly.  
Gideon was the one to come up with an idea then.  
"It just so happens that I stumbled across those crystals that can change people's sizes Dipper. We can use them!"  
"Yes! We will use them to shrink the entire forest until we find young dear Mabel!" Trembley said, standing tall and triumphantly.  
"Trembley?" Dipper said, getting his attention.  
"Yes?" he asked, looking down.  
"Don't help" he said simply.  
"Right!" Trembley complied, and they all instantly ran at non-stop speed to the direction Gideon was showing them where the crystals were.  
At seeing the purple and blue lights, Dipper recognized the spot and saw the giant cluster of crystals. He ran towards them but fell into a tiny hole. Gideon immediately helped him up.  
"That must-a been where I was buried" he told Dipper.  
Knowing they were pressed for time, Dipper just grabbed the first reasonably sized crystal he saw and handed it, as well as his flashlight to Gideon.  
"Grow me super tall so I can find Mabel, okay?" he told him.  
Gideon agreed, put the crystal over the flashlight, making sure his fingers wouldn't be touched by the light and immediately switched the light on. The blue light immediately surrounded Dipper and he began to grow taller and taller, past simple human limits, Gideon backing up and aiming the light up higher and higher. Dipper kept growing until he passed the height of the trees and could see right over them. Before he could tell Gideon to stop, he heard Mabel's screams again.  
Knowing exactly where the direction of the screams were now, his ears being large enough to hear a fly break wind, and, his forehead also making him know he was near her as it radiated heat as his heart raced in worry. He moved closer and closer to the sound of her cries, and then he simply bent over, brushed a few trees aside and found her.  
She was surrounded by a cluster of gnomes, her pants on her ankles, and Dipper could see one gnome right below her waist.  
Not even needing to guess what was going on, he immediately knew and reached down and grabbed her up so quick, the gnomes couldn't react fast enough.  
"LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE!" he shouted down at them, his voice so loud that just breathing the words out blew the tiny creatures back ten feet!  
Mabel was shocked at what was happening, but when she looked up from the giant hand that grasped her body and saw the face of her brother, what with it being the size of a Planet Hollywood globe, relief washed over her and she began to cry. Dipper heard this and when he saw the tears streaming from his sister's eyes, he set Mabel in his other hand, holding her in his open palm. He held out his thumb and Mabel wrapped her arms around it, since this was the only way she could hug him at this size.  
"Th-th-thank you, D-dipper…. thank you so much…" she said quietly, not knowing whether or not he heard her.  
But he obviously did when she felt her hair being brushed back gently by one of his gigantic fingers.  
"There, there, sis, it's all over now, I'm here, and you're safe." he told her softly.  
Dipper stood up tall, moving slowly as to not accidentally drop Mabel, or have her fly out of his hand by moving to fast. Mabel held on tight the whole time, even as Dipper bent to his knees slowly until his gigantic hand touched the forest floor.  
"Alright Mabel, you gotta get off my hand now" he told her soothingly.  
Slowly, he could feel her doing so.  
When he felt her no longer on his hand, Dipper called down "Okay, Gideon, you can shrink me down now."  
He was unable to see Gideon past the cluster of trees.  
"On it!" Gideon called up to him.  
Dipper could see a purple flash of light through the trees and felt a sensation of falling as his body shrunk down. He shrunk right back down to his regular height and then Gideon turned the light off.  
He was about to thank him when he saw Mabel. She was on her hands and knees, crying softly, her pants not even pulled back up, shaking so much she was almost vibrating. With how close the gnomes had come to almost violating her, even though she was safe now, she couldn't get over it.  
Dipper dropped to his knees, and put his arms around her.  
"Shhh, shhh, it's okay Mabel…" he said calmly, running a hand through her hair while he held her.  
Mabel clutched him tightly, her tears soaking his shoulder. Dipper was willing to give her all the time in the world, but knew he couldn't. So he decided to cheer her up.  
"Hey, Mabel… wanna see if you still have your extra millimeter?" he asked her, smiling, reminding her of how tall he had just been.  
Mabel didn't look up, shaking her head, letting out a whimper.  
"Hey, Quentin Trembley's here with us…" he told her, pointing behind himself as well as he could with Mabel holding onto him so tightly.  
"Maybe you two could have a rousing discussion on how long you two could walk on your hands?" Dipper suggested.  
Mabel still shook her head, just holding tighter onto him, not wanting him to stand up from how terrified she had been. Dipper continued holding her, wondering what exactly he could say to get her misery to go away.  
He racked his brain as he held her when he thought back to a few weeks ago. He thought of a certain show they watched that always made the both of them laugh. He then smiled again.  
"Hey Mabel…" he said, pulling back as much as he could, since she was now hold onto his neck.  
Mabel shook her head again, whimpering.  
"Are you pondering what I'm pondering?"  
Mabel didn't answer, still crying.  
Dipper patted her on the back.  
"Come on, you love this!" he told her.  
Mabel stayed silent.  
"I can't ponder by myself Mabel, you have to answer…"  
After a few minutes, he could hear Mabel sigh. She slowly looked up.  
"I… I think so Dip…" she said slowly.  
A smile slowly broke across her face then. It quivered a bit, as if she had never smiled before.  
"But how will we get three pink flamingos into a pair of Capri pants?" Mabel asked.  
She and Dipper immediately broke into laughter. They could both hear Gideon scoff then.  
"Really, 'Pinky and the Brain'? That's how you two cheer each other up?"  
Mabel's head snapped up.  
"Shut up squirt, we like that show!" she snapped.  
Gideon just rolled his eyes again, and put his flashlight in his pocket.  
"Alright, Mabel, I know you're still shook up" Dipper told her, returning back to seriousness after all the craziness happening "but I need you to help me with Wendy."  
Before she could ask, he explained.  
"Something happened to her and I need you to use your powers to change her back… and help out another old friend of ours."  
"Another?" Mabel asked, cocking an eyebrow, as she stood up and pulled her pants back up.  
"Who's the other… oh!" she started to question, but then realized as she looked at Quentin Trembley.  
"Well, what happened to Wendy?" she asked, buttoning her pants up and standing up straight.  
"Come with me and I'll show you." Dipper instructed, taking off, the rest of the group following him… Trembley running on all fours for some reason.  
They came back across the pond and saw Wendy and Mermando again, just talking casually.  
"Oh my gosh, Mermando!" Mabel said happily, wanting to jump in and hug him, but Dipper stuck his arm out to stop her. He didn't want her to risk getting hypothermia either.  
"Mabel, mi belleza dulce!" he said back happily.  
Mabel then glanced at Wendy.  
"Wendy, what're you doing swimming right now?" she asked curiously.  
Wendy sighed, and pushed her hair back again, pointing at her neck to show her gills. She explained, just like before, how Bewarb had turned her into some sort of mere-person when he cast her off.  
"Do you think you can use your transformation powers to change her back?" Dipper asked her.  
Mabel had him step aside.  
"I'm on it!" she said in determination.  
She planted her feet firmly on the ground, and then had Wendy stick her hand out. Mabel grabbed it, and then closed her eyes in concentration.  
Slowly, Wendy felt her gills receding, then the webbing between her fingers began to wither away and her fingers were now separated, and finally the webbing between her toes disappeared as well. Wendy took a slow breath and realized she could breathe air once again.  
"You did it!" she said happily, then took her hand away, Mabel opening her eyes.  
Oddly enough, she wasn't exhausted like before when she changed the copying machine earlier that day, and actually felt refreshed. Wendy swam to the other end of the pond, where her clothes were, and realized that they had dried after being set out for so long. Wendy hopped out of the pond, and slipped on her clothes, making sure all the males in the group were facing away first.  
"Mabel… do you think you could help me?" Mermando asked.  
Mabel bent down onto her knees at the edge of the pond.  
"Really?" she asked, knowing why he had asked.  
Mermando nodded.  
"I want to help you take down your fathers enemy, and if I have to leave the water to do so, then I need you to change me into a human."  
He grabbed one of Mabel's hands, with both of his, holding it gently.  
"Please, help me to help you, mi Hermosa" he said, looking straight into her eyes.  
Mabel nodded, smiling.  
"Okay…" she replied.  
Mermando instantly kissed her.  
Dipper turned around like he had last time, and could see Gideon glaring. But, shooting a more threatening glare at him, Gideon's glare faded, and he just turned away as well.  
During the kiss, Mermando began to feel his tail split in two. But it wasn't painful at all. It then began to change, the scales fading away, and skin beginning to form. He slowly climbed out of the water, Mabel walking backwards as they continued their kiss, them putting their arms around each other in a romantic embrace. Then, finally, the process ended as they separated from their kiss.  
Mermando was now human, wearing no clothes from his neck to his waist, but had on a pair of bluish-green skin-tight pants on his legs, the same color that his tail had been.  
"Dios mio! I cannot believe it!" he cried out in amazement.  
He grabbed Mabel by her shoulders.  
"I am human!" he said excitedly.  
Mabel grabbed his shoulder as well, jumping a bit.  
"I know! This is great!" she agreed excitedly.  
They were about to kiss again when Dipper stuck two fingers in his mouth and let out a sharp whistle.  
"Guys, no time for celebration, we gotta keep going and find everyone else." he instructed them as they all looked back at him.  
"Yeah, no time to lose now that we can get moving" Wendy, now fully clothed again, agreed, mostly talking to Mermando from the situation they had just been in.  
Far off in the distance, they could hear the sound of tires speeding down the road, and recognized this as the Mystery shack cart. They all could also see lights off where the trail must have been, and when the lights passed, they could just make out through the trees, someone riding in the cart.  
"Hey, guys! Where are you?!" they heard a voice call out.  
This was the voice of Wax Stan. They all then heard the sound of the cart bumping into something, and then Wax Stan groan.  
"Oh great, the big guy just HAD to leave his truck here!" they heard him say.  
They all moved to the direction, following the sound of his voice, and found Wax Stan, in the Mystery Shack golf cart. He was just getting out of it, a gun strapped to his back.  
At hearing the rush of footsteps, Wax Stan turned around and saw everyone there behind him. He smiled.  
"Great! I finally found you guys!" he said to them.  
He eyed Mermando and Quentin Trembley.  
"Uh…" he said, pointing at them.  
"It's cool, they're on our side, Wax Stan" Dipper told him quickly.  
Wax Stan nodded.  
"Good, then let's get the cart out from behind Soos' truck and continue up the trail back to the cave." he told them, pulling the cart back a bit and then looking around to see if there was a way to push it around the truck.  
"We can't go there yet, Wax Grunkle Stan" Mabel told him "we still have to find-"  
"Soos and Pacifica?" he interjected, and Mabel nodded.  
Stan waved his hand a bit.  
"They're fine" he told her "when I fell in the bottomless pit, some guy with a giant Pyramid head showed me where everyone else was. Soos has somehow grown a lot of extra body hair and two of your friends have joined him and he's following some blurry looking guy with blonde hair and tape on his forearms."  
Mabel immediately thought of Candy and Grenda and Dipper thought of Rumble McSkirmish.  
"And Pacifica is with some giant hairy bull-looking creatures who are painting her face or something." Wax Stan continued.  
"Manotaurs?" Dipper asked.  
Wax Stan shrugged.  
"I guess, if that's what you wanna call 'em, Dippy." he replied.  
"But, they're both safe and fine. Wherever they are, they'll be able to join us soon." Wax Stan finished.  
"So…" he started saying, but then indicated the cart.  
"I got it" Mabel told him.  
She grabbed the back of the cart, then, with her super-strength, threw it up high, then caught it as it fell, holding it firmly without a sign of strain on her. Then, with her improved agility, she leapt right over Soos' truck, landing a few feet ahead of it.  
Everyone else made their way through by squeezing through the area between the truck and the trees, or going around full circle off the path and towards Mabel.  
"Okay, so, now we're past the truck, but we can't all fit in here." Dipper explained the obvious, pointing at the cart "It only seats two people and there's seven of us."  
"Nonsense, my boy!" Trembley contradicted "we will be able to fit within this magic wheel box by simply positioning ourselves in the right formation!"  
He began climbing onto the top of the cart, when Dipper spoke up.  
"Quentin" he said simply.  
"Yes?" the former President asked, slipping off the top of the golf cart.  
"What did I say earlier?" Dipper asked him.  
"Don't help?" Quentin Trembley replied.  
"So…" Dipper stretched out.  
"Right!" Trembley said, getting off the cart and saluting.  
Mabel then stepped up to the back of the cart.  
"I got this, Dip!" Mabel told her brother.  
She then put each hand on either back poles of the cart, and it began to stretch until five more seats appeared, looking now like an oddly long golf cart.  
"Let's get in and go face down Bewarb everybody!" Mabel said, stepping back and dusting her hands off.  
"One more thing, though, Mabel!" Dipper told her.  
He reached into the back of the cart where a tool box was kept, opened it and took out a tape dispenser.  
"Gideon, Trembley, I need you to go back to the that crystal formation and get some more crystals" he told them "we'll tape them to the flashlights and use them as a weapon."  
"So we can shrink Bewarb and squish him?" Gideon asked.  
Dipper shrugged.  
"If it'll work, then, yes."  
Gideon grabbed the tape.  
"Right!" he said, and he and Trembley took off.  
Wax Stan got Dipper's attention then.  
"Actually, uh, kid, that Pyramid guy actually told me that, to stop Bewarb, his host body's gotta be killed." he told him.  
He held up the gun.  
"That's why I got this."  
Dipper took a hold of it.  
"Fine. Then we'll do it." he replied without even blinking.  
"You're gonna kill Robbie?!" Mabel asked him in shock.  
Dipper sighed, and nodded sadly.  
"If that's what it'll take to stop Bewarb, then, yes…" he answered sadly.  
"Being a host body, though, has got to miserable for him, and killing him could set him free" Mermando supported Dipper's reply, but knew it was weak support.  
They all knew it was wrong what would happen, but knew there was no other way.  
"It has to be done, guys" Dipper told everyone, and they all solemnly agreed.  
Dipper then unclipped his hatchet from his belt.  
"Wendy, since your dad's a lumberjack, he taught you how to use some real axes, right?" he asked her.  
Wendy nodded, although she was saddened by what Dipper was going to do to Robbie, she knew that she had to stay on task of the mission planning, and she already knew what he was thinking by asking about the axe.  
"You want Mabel to use her powers to make your's bigger and for me to use?" she asked Dipper.  
He nodded back, smirking a bit. Wendy held her own hatchet up.  
"No need to give me yours, Dip" Wendy told him, and handed hers to Mabel.  
Mabel then put both her hands on it, holding it out ahead of herself. The handle began to stretch and turned into metal, then the blade grew large and another blade came from the other side. The edges rounded out, and when Mabel was finally done, she was now holding a battle axe.  
She held it out towards Wendy, and, surprisingly, she could lift it. It felt almost as light as it was when it was a normal hatchet. To test it out, she hit it against a tree, and made a clean swipe right through it. Being a lumberjack's daughter, though, she had thought this through, and the angle that she cut would make it so the tree wouldn't fall on the trail.  
"This'll do nicely" Wendy said thankfully.  
A few minutes later, Gideon and Trembley returned, holding a crystal in each of their hands, gasping for breath from having run so far and so fast.  
Dipper took them, tested them out, and then taped each to a flashlight. He held out two of them.  
"These'll be for growing things." he said, then set them down and held up the other two "And these'll be for shrinking things."  
There was a distinction between the different pairs, so they'd all be able to tell the difference between the flashlights.  
"And since we know Soos, Rumble, Candy, Grenda, Pacifica, and the Manotaurs are on their way…" he started.  
"Let's go!" Mabel finished.  
They all scrambled to get in the cart, Dipper at the wheel.  
"Alright, guys" he told them, glancing behind at everyone through the rear-view mirror, as he started the engine up "We need to be stealthy. We have the upper-hand, as Bewarb doesn't know we're all still alive. So once we make it near the mountain, we're gonna get off and hike our way up there on foot."  
"Sounds like a plan kid" Wax Stan told him.  
"Yeah, don't just sit there Dip!" Mabel, who was sitting next to him, said, nudging him "Put the pedal to the metal and let's get ready for the final battle!"  
Dipper punched the gas and the golf cart sped off, everyone ready to face off, and take down, Bewarb, once and for all!

Bewarb sat within the cave, on a throne he himself had created. His powers were all coming back slowly but surely.  
He was using what powers he had now to distort the basics of reality. The long tunnel that the cave led into had expanded into a gigantic chamber, one should not be able to fit inside the mountain. Within the middle of this chamber was his newly created throne, made of smooth stone, unlike the ground of the chamber.  
Along with doing this, he also had taken a portion of the forest environment, and had replicated it to give the floor of the mountain chamber a softer touch then what is had with just stone. He also had recreated trees surrounding the walls. He had done this because, as the soon-to-be ruler of the earth, why should his throne-room be inside a damp, dark cave?  
What he had also done, was that he had left enough space within his domain, so, of course, that he could summon his allies to him at any moment and have enough room for them to fit. He would need them to start his army before his ability to control multiple minds and create and summon the undead would come into play. Once this would happen, he would then take siege upon the humans like he had originally intended, slaughter the entire species, and, when every last human was wiped off the face of the earth, he would then kill his army and re-create this world as it truly should be; in HIS image!  
All his power was slowly returning, his plans were fully thought out, and his enemies had been cast off. Nothing could stop him or derail his quest of domination. He would actually be able to enjoy it if not for one thing…  
"You won't get away with this!" escaped from Bewarb's mouth, not in his voice, but in Robbie's.  
Bewarb shook his head angrily and gritted his teeth. While he had taken over Robbie's body, and had shoved Robbie into the deepest corner of the dark-powered teenager's own mind, Robbie was still able to talk every once and a while when Bewarb's guard was down.  
"Silence you!" Bewarb said aloud, now talking with his own voice out of his new body's mouth.  
"That rag-tag team of foolish mortals led by my destroyer's off-spring has been cast off and killed. All of my power will be back before the sun rises and then, my army and I will get away with whatever I please!"  
He laughed cruelly, and then he floated back down from the ceiling of his chamber to his throne, which he sat upon comfortably, his arms placed upon the armrests.  
"Say what you want, but I have won, fool!" he told Robbie, and let out another wicked laugh.

The entire group finally made it up to the base of the mountain, and as they all looked around, they noticed things were different. The trail that led up the mountain had vanished, and they could see what looked like a disruption in the air at the entrance of the cave. There was what looked like large ripples in the air, bits and pieces of different colors seeming to be caught in them.  
Dipper stopped the cart and turned off the engine and they all sat in silence.  
Quentin Trembley instantly got out of the cart and stepped forward.  
"It seems that this enemy of yours has created an inter-dimensional disruption." he explained, pointing at the ripples "With the dark powers he seems to contain, once those are gone, it will mean he has achieved full power."  
At first, everyone was going to just shrug this off, thinking that Trembley was just talking gibberish like he always did, until Gideon spoke up.  
"He's… actually correct, guys…" he said slowly in disbelief.  
"Really?" Mermando asked.  
Gideon nodded.  
"While I don't contain much power myself with the loss of my amulet, I can still see dark power, and what Quentin Trembley just said is true; that is Bewarb's Power returning to him."  
Everyone looked confusedly at the non-resigned president, who patted his chest in pride.  
"I may be silly, but I am not stupid!" he stated "I know what I am talking about, even when I don't have a clue to what I am saying!"  
Now everyone shrugged off what he was saying. He had just been guessing the entire time, probably.  
Everyone vacated the cart and then crouched low to the ground, staring up at the mountain.  
"So…" Wendy stretched out.  
All eyes then fell on Dipper.  
"What's the plan?" she asked.  
The gears in Dipper's head turned as fast as they could and light bulbs immediately went off in his head.  
He picked up a stick from the ground, and then began to trace in a patch of dirt with it.  
"Okay" he began, drawing images as quickly as he could "what we could do, is, send someone in, but, use one of the flashlights-"  
He snatched up one of the four flashlights, which was one of the two that had the crystal side that could grow things.  
"-to grow them to a very large height to throw Bewarb off, and then, the rest of us will barge in while he's distracted."  
"I'll do it" Gideon instantly volunteered.  
He then explained why before anyone could ask why.  
"I've screwed up enough to cause all this bru-ha-ha to happen. It should be me who distracts Bewarb, even if he kills me, I'll at least have done a bit to make up for all I've done, even if it's not enough."  
Dipper reached over and set a hand on his shoulder.  
"That's very noble, Gideon, and I feel honored of you volunteering."  
Gideon brushed his hand off.  
"No mushy stuff, Dip, stay focused!" he snapped.  
Dipper nodded.  
"Right!"  
He looked back down at what he was sketching in the dirt.  
"Now, we don't exactly have a lot of stuff to fight with, so, those of us who don't have weapon's need to get behind those who do" he explained, indicating his gun, Mabel's hatchet, and Wendy's axe.  
Mabel shook her head, then.  
"I'll fix that problem, Dip!" she told him.  
She grabbed a bunch of twigs and broken branches near them, and then held them tightly in her hands.  
Two of the twigs turned into daggers, and a skinny branch turned into a rapier-type sword, another smaller, flat branch turned into a machete. She handed the daggers to Mermando, the machete to Wax Stan, and the rapier to Trembley.  
"Okay," Dipper said, "that problem's now solved."  
"I guess, now, all we'll have to do is just sneak our way up there and catch him off guard, then" he finalized, looking up at everyone else gathered around him.  
"He doesn't know that we're all still alive, so, we have the element of surprise, so, make it count everyone."  
"Right!" they all said at once.  
Dipper put a hand in, everyone else joining in, and they all threw their hands in the air, and made their way up the mountain to the entrance of the cave, weapons in hand.


	14. Chapter 7

As Bewarb sat upon his throne, ignoring and suppressing the words and thoughts Robbie was trying to push out of him, he sensed something. When he had Robbie ally himself with the evil creatures of the forest, unbeknownst the teen, he had made a mental link with these creatures. So, when Bewarb took over his body, he was able to use this ability. In doing so, he would know when these creatures would have something important to tell him.  
What he could sense was a distress signal by the leader of the gnomes, Jeff.  
So, with a wave of his hands, he created a dark spot below his throne, and through this, Jeff faded upwards and the ground returned to being solid once his full body was in there. Of course, that didn't take long from his size.  
Immediately, when Jeff saw Bewarb, he wanted to run up and tell him everything, but Bewarb held a hand out, creating an invisible wall so Jeff couldn't run up toward him. Only Bewarb himself was allowed up near his rightfully claimed throne, after all.  
Jeff slammed into the wall, but, when realizing it was there, he backed up.  
"What is the distress?" Bewarb asked him simply.  
"Those meddlesome twins are still around along with the rest of their group!" Jeff yelled frantically.  
Bewarb shrugged his shoulders, waving his hand slightly.  
"Feh, it is probably just those paper copies of their running around the forest they created earlier this day to distract us."  
Jeff shook his head.  
"No, it was really them! I could tell when I was about to claim Mabel's virginity and impregnate her!"  
He glared, clenching his tiny fists.  
"But her stupid brother saved her just as I was about to!"  
Bewarb glared down at him, Jeff feeling heat all around him, as one of Bewarb's newly restored powers caused him to create ghost fire, not through his palms, but just by a mere glance. He could set Jeff on fire right then, but, being the un-merciless dark lord he was, he preferred to torture.  
"HOW did he save her?!" he yelled "You and all of your fellow gnomes are able to create a creature monstrous enough to take down ten acres of the forest!"  
"Her brother had somehow become gigantic, taller than the tallest tree in the forest, and snatched her right away from us and to where we could no longer find them!" Jeff yelled.  
He continued talking in a frantic manner, going on about he and his race were dying out and how Mabel could have helped his race continue on, and how furious he was about Mabel being taken from him in his moment of glory, until Bewarb made a circle of ghost flame erupt around him.  
"SILENCE!" he yelled, not caring that the ghost fire already did a good enough job of doing that.  
He began tapping his fingers upon the armrests of his throne. Gathering from the information from what Jeff had told him, if this Mabel was not a paper copy, and Dipper was gigantic, this meant that when he had tried to cast them off, wanting to kill them, he had failed. He would have slapped himself, but he wasn't one to cause himself pain, only others.  
But he should have known!  
Right when he took over Robbie's body, his powers weren't fully active, so he wouldn't have been able to kill anyone, only make people appear somewhere else. And since he had tried to do this with five people and one cursed object, it would only be even more obvious that they wouldn't be killed, just teleported somewhere else. And, knowing that Dipper knew of all of the accidental magical properties that he and his old partner had made were hidden all throughout the forest, the twins would use these to their advantages, and, their allies would do so as well. Then, after regrouping, they would come back.  
"Well…" he thought aloud "if they want to bring the battle to me, then…"  
He stood from his throne, waved his arms, and more spots appeared around his domain. From these spots appeared more gnomes, so they could all form the monstrous creature. From the larger spots appeared Gremloblins, all under his control with their simple animalistic minds able to be taken over. And, finally, his titled power returning, the ground began to crack and stir, and, from the ground arose skeletons, zombies, and other various undead created from basically nothing. His army was formed.  
"…a battle is what they shall get!" Bewarb finished his sentence from earlier, and he, once again, let out an evil despicable laugh, lightning cracking from the clouds outside of the mountain.

The group ascended the mountain quickly as they could, but also quietly, because they only had one chance to have the element of surprise. But, as they made their way up the mountain at the steep angle it was at, they could see clouds forming right at the very tip and lightning begin to strike.  
"I think our covers blown" Wax Stan said, piercing the silence that the entire group had.  
His statement was proven as they began to hear a loud, evil laugh, louder than any one they had heard that day. This was also because, while Bewarb's voice was loud, there were also other voices joining his.  
"He has an army…" Wendy said quietly, wind blowing through her hair.  
Dipper nodded, but then glanced back.  
"But we have a Mabel!"  
Mabel smirked, knowing what popular movie Dipper was quoting. But, she didn't bother mentioning it, and, summoning all her anger, she shot up the mountain at super sonic speed, leaving a trail of fire.  
Knowing now that they didn't have to be quiet, the entire group began to run up the mountain, weapons in hand.  
Dipper pulled out one of the flashlights with the growing part of the crystal aimed out and illuminated it over Gideon, who grew huge enough to just take three steps and already be up the side of the mountain. Gideon snatched Dipper and Mermando up, placing them on each of his shoulders, as they were all left behind, but, just taking three steps, Gideon caught up and tried to pull the top of the mountain up, but, one of the strikes of lighting from the clouds above struck him!  
But, it did not kill him.  
The entire group appeared inside the cave at the top of the mountain. It was different now though. It was no longer a tunnel, but now a gigantic chamber, bigger than a football stadium! At the very center was a giant pillar with steps leading up to a throne where Bewarb sat upon. All around the domain was Gremloblins, skeletons, zombies, and the gigantic creature made up of the gnomes of the forest.  
They all were inside now, ready to fight, but, seeing no one move towards them, they all stayed still, in defensive stances, those with weapons holding them up in defense. A stand-off was taking place at the moment, silence overtaking the domain.  
Bewarb stood from his throne, slow clapping his hands, everyone flinching a bit at him breaking the silence.  
"Ah, bravo, the team of misfits returns!" he said down to the group. He jumped down from his throne, landing right in the area between his allies and the six enemies of his. He pointed a finger out, moving his hand a bit, seeming to be counting.  
"Hmmm, there are six of you, but not the original six…" he said curiously, but ignored it.  
He glanced back at his army of allies.  
"Bah, no matter; the six of you cannot possibly defeat my army!" he told them.  
He glanced over at the twins, as Gideon had set Dipper and Mermando down, Dipper staying right at his sister's side, Mabel's fists clenched and ready to strike, and a flashlight with crystals attached in each of Dipper's hands, a gun strapped over his back.  
"Your father may have defeated me, but he failed at his true attempt" he reminded him.  
He smirked down at them.  
"So how can you two children, barely even reaching adolescence, even hope to defeat me?" he asked.  
Mabel's fists clenched harder, her nails almost cutting into her skin. Dipper just glared harder, wanting to strike right then.  
"I may have failed to cast you all of, but with only six of you, and numerous others in my army, and more to come with my dark powers increasing by the second, you are all just basically committing suicide!"  
He turned around rubbing his thumb and forefinger together.  
"But," he said, shrugging "I may as well allow you all to amuse me. So…"  
He disappeared in a puff of smoke, but another puff of smoke was seen atop the gigantic pillar, and he was immediately back on his throne, creating a black see-through bubble over it (obviously a force-field to protect himself.)  
"…Give me a show, kiddies! Entertain me with your weak attempts at fighting my army!"  
The stand-off finally broke.  
"We'll show you WEAK!" Mabel shouted, and immediately punched the ground, causing the entire floor of the foot-ball arena shaped dome to shake. This past, and the army immediately charged at them!  
Already in positions to fight, Wax Stan, Trembley, Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, Mermando, and Gideon were ready to fight as the army charged at them!  
Wendy was already swinging her axe with superb accuracy, decapitating zombies left and right, her dad's macho personality that was imbedded in her genes being shown within her as she swung, screaming and shouting with each swipe, showing no fear. Of course, since Bewarb had control over the mindless undead creatures, he tried to have them surround her and overpower her, but she expected this, so she stuck the axe out and spun around in a circle, immediately beheading all of them before they could touch her, screaming in anger. Bewarb would have shown amazement at this, but he shook his head, knowing others in his army would take her out soon enough.  
Trembley had Gremloblins surrounding him, trying to snatch him up, but he avoided their grasps, slapping each of their hands with the side of he sword. While this was happening, their stares did not work on him, as he kept his eyes closed, shouting various types of fruits as he avoided hands and slapped them.  
"BANANA!" he shouted, slapping a Gremloblins hand, jumping a foot in the air as the creatures other hand tried to grab him.  
"ORANGE!" he shouted, tucking and rolling, and stabbing another Gremlobin right in the kneecap, pulling the sword back out and bending completely backwards as it swiped at him with it's sharp claws.  
"POMEGRANATE!" he roared, slapping numerous hands of five Gremloblins with the side of his sword, his shouts being louder than their roars.  
"PEACHES!" he shouted, as he continued fighting with his eyes closed.  
Bewarb shook his head, but ignored this. Obviously, this insane man could hold his own, even against large creatures, but his end would come…  
Mermando had leapt from Gideon's shoulder when the battle began, and, even though he had just gotten legs, he landed with ease on the rocky ground of the dome, not feeling any pain even though he was barefoot. He ran at amazing speed, both his arms straight out at his sides, daggers in hand. He sliced through zombies backs, making their guts fall out and each one of them fall to the ground, no longer moving.  
One zombie tried to run at him, but he jumped into the air, kicked it in the chest five times, remaining in the air by the force of his kicks. The zombie fell and he jumped onto its chest, slicing it's head off by using both daggers in one hand in a scissor like-form. He jumped off and resumed fighting, kicking more than slicing.  
"First day with the new legs, kid?" Wax Stan asked, as he passed by Mermando, slicing through skeleton parts.  
Mermando scoffed as he was kicking another Zombies head off with a roundhouse kick.  
"You know this, Wax replica of…" he said, but then trailed off.  
He let out a laugh as he continued kicking and slicing.  
"OH! I get it; a pun!" he said in realization, stabbing a zombie in the empty eye sockets with both daggers "You are asking this question in a sarcastic tone, at seeing my accuracy of kicks, even though it IS my first time having legs! Muy divertido!"  
Wax Stan rolled his eyes.  
"Figure that out all by yourself, genius?" he asked.  
"AH! More sarcasm!" Mermando stated, kicking a skeleton in the shin-bones, causing it to fall down into a pile of bones, no longer moving.  
"I like it!" Mermando told Wax Stan, continuing to fight.  
Wax Stan was holding his own in battle too. The machete Mabel had created was so sharp it was able to slice through bone, which helped with all the skeletons surrounding him. He sliced through their rib cages, arms, and, with his empty hand, he punched off their skulls, making them unable to see him, which gave him an opportunity to kick them and make them fall down into piles, no longer moving. Stan, in his old age may not be able to fight like this, but, not being human, Wax Stan was able to fight nonstop, never feeling tired or winded, continuing to slice, punch, kick, and fight all the zombies and skeletons around him.  
Bewarb knew that the cursed statue and merman-turned human were formidable foes in this battle, but, just like the former president, they would die by his own hand in the end.  
Gideon had decided to face the biggest foe in the room, because, at his new gigantic height, he was the same size as the gigantic monster made of gnomes. He grabbed it by it's hands, their fingers intertwined, pushing against each other, the gnomes that made up the fingers biting into Gideon's regular fingers, but these bites were barely even pinches at his size with how thick the gigantic psychic's skin was. Gideon pulled one hand back, shaking a couple gnomes off his finger, and curled his hand into a fist, going for the gut of the creature, but the gnomes were able to move out of the way so his hand just passed through a hole. Gideon glared in anger of this failure, and pulled both his fists back, throwing punches at the creature. But it merely moved out of the way or created holes for his fists to pass through. Gideon even tried to kick the giant creature between the legs, but it jumped just high enough to miss Gideon's foot. He tried head-butting the creature, but his hair cushioned the blow, and all the gnomes making up the head just pushed him away.  
"CONSARNIT!" Gideon yelled, spit flying from his mouth.  
At the top of the stack of gnomes making the gigantic creature, Jeff began to laugh evilly, putting his hands over his stomach, the gnomes below him seeing this and making each part of the creature they made coordinate with the leader, making their whole giant body laugh. Gideon saw this and knew this as chance to strike. He punched it directly in the center and an explosion of gnomes happened. And from how much they were scatted across the domain, and the being caught up in the midst of battle, they couldn't re-create their creature, so they just had to fight at their normal sizes.  
Bewarb glared, seeing his former ally who had helped him resume his position of power as Gideon laughed proudly at his success, continuing to fight by stepping on zombies and skeletons, flicking Gremloblins hard enough to make them smash into the walls of the cave. Gideon was obviously no longer the clean freak he had been earlier this week when he gave Robbie the book '2'. He was now able to fight and ignore his cleanliness. But, just like everyone else, he would die.  
How everyone else was fighting, though, was nothing compared to the Mystery Twins!  
Mabel was running at supreme speed, punching either the ground around the enemies or the enemies themselves, knocking the Gremloblins back, or making the zombies and skeletons crumble. She ran up the trunks of the trees lining around the edges of the dome, or up the walls of the cave, each time snatching off branches and transmogrifying them into spears, throwing them with great accuracy at the enemies below her.  
Dipper was pointing each flashlight out, flicking them on and off, making each enemy shrink with just a flash of light over them, crushing them beneath his feet. He didn't lay a finger on his gun, just shrinking zombies and skeletons and stepping on them.  
Whenever they were able to get close, Mabel and Dipper would coordinate their attacks, either having Mabel punch the ground, making the enemies fly into the air and Dipper shrinking them so small that they would fall apart when hitting the floor, or, Mabel would throw Dipper in the air and have him shrink all the creatures below him, and Mabel would then run at super sonic speed to step on them, coming right back to catch her brother before he hit the cement-hard floor.  
The entire group was fighting with gusto, all their attacks working, taking out enemies with so much power, Bewarb would be impressed if he didn't want them dead.  
Many times, when they would stumble across each other, they would team-up and do dual attacks. Like Mabel throwing Wendy and Trembley into the air, Wendy slamming her battle axe so hard that it sliced directly through the middle of five zombies and Trembley slicing through skeleton heads before he landed. Or Wax Stan would grab Mermando, who would place the dagger between his toes, and Wax Stan would spin around, making Mermando slice through zombie guts and skeleton bones, whilst wax Stan decapitated zombies and skeletons heads. Or Gideon lifting Dipper up between two fingers and having him shrink skeletons and Gideon stepping on them like ants.  
The battle was slowly dying down, Bewarb's army of allies was dwindling, his enemy's slowing their attacks as most of his allies were either killed or knocked unconscious, making fewer and fewer enemies to fight.  
Before the battle could completely end, though, Bewarb quickly stood from his throne.  
"EEEENOOOUUUGH!" he shouted, the walls of the cave shaking at the volume of his voice, the battle stopping completely.  
Bewarb pointed downwards at the group.  
"You are all underrated by your limits!" he shouted down, the group fighting against him knowing who exactly he was talking to.  
"You mortals do tire, you mortals do hurt, and you mortals do stop breathing!"  
He threw his arms out at his sides.  
"But my army does not!"  
The walls around them expanded, and their enemies arose again. More undead arose from the ground, whilst the ones who had been defeated arose once more, combining themselves with each other and making odd mixes of zombies and skeletons, most of them not even forming correct body shapes. The gnomes came back to consciousness and reformed the gigantic monstrous creature. The dead Gremloblins rose back up, no longer appearing dead.  
Everyone fighting against them now knew what Bewarb had meant; they had been fighting on complete and utter adrenaline, ignoring all they had felt, be it strain on their muscles, or cuts in their skin. But they realized now, that they were exhausted, and that they couldn't just keep fighting. They were close to reaching their limits, and knew, this battle would end only one way; with all of them dead.  
"Do not continue!" Bewarb shouted to them, probably reading all of their minds "Face death gracefully and just let my army kill you all!"  
Of course, even though they were tired, none of them would ever comply to this, ready to fight until the bitter end, even though they would die.  
They kept this in their minds as a stand-off happened once more. But, it immediately faded from their minds as they heard something that reminded them that they still had others coming to them.  
"YOOOUUU-CAN-NOT-HIDE!" a deep voice shouted.  
Then, through a wall of the cave, crashed a shirtless, blonde-haired muscled man, looking very pixilated, like he was from a computer.  
"I am Rumble McSkirmish, from the USA!" he stated loudly to everyone and everything in the domain, pointing at himself.  
He stood in a defensive position.  
"And I am here to fight!"  
Right from the pixilated hole he had left in the cave-wall, climbed in a hairy ape-like creature with humanoid feet, wearing Soos' hat on it's head and tattered shirt around it's chest, Candy and Grenda on each of it's shoulders.  
"And with this Giant Hairy Beast at my side, the battle shall rage infinitely!" Rumble shouted, not bothering to look, or even point, backwards. Mostly because he probably couldn't…  
Bewarb glared down at the video-game character, and instantly recognized him as he dug through Robbie's memories and knew exactly what he could do.  
Rumble, being determined to fight, he needed a worthy opponent to distract him. Since Robbie wasn't much for paying attention to details though, being distracted by that red-headed daughter of a lumberjack who thought she could fight his army, all he could recall from Robbie's memories was parts of a quote in a cut-scene; 'Dr. Karate… killed my father…'  
He could gather what this meant.  
Bewarb conjured a dark-purple circle a few yards away from the video-game warrior, and, in it's spot, floated up said video-game character; Dr. Karate!  
Immediately at seeing him, Rumble McSkirmish charged at him and they began to fight!  
"For killing my father twice, I shall DESTROY YOU!" Rumble shouted, his attention being taken off the battle going on around him.  
"NGGHH!" was all Dr. Karate replied in a groan.  
"YOU TAKE THAT BAAAACK!" Rumble shouted, then shot a fireball at him.  
As this went on, Mabel had leapt across the room over towards Candy and Grenda, grabbing Dipper and bringing him with her in the process. Then, using her telekinesis, Mabel ripped the trees out from the sides of the domain and put them around her, her brother, and her friends for protection.  
"Guys, you shouldn't be here!" Dipper immediately told them, while Mabel was making sure they were secure under their temporary barrier "We've already got enough people here at risk of getting themselves killed!"  
"That doesn't matter, Dipper" Candy told her.  
"The more on your side, the better!" Grenda supported.  
Of course, Dipper wasn't accepting that.  
"We're engaged in a crazy battle right now, you two shouldn't be here!" he informed them obviously "You're unarmed and you will be killed!"  
Mabel, hearing this, smiled a bit mischievously. She snapped off two branches from a tree she was holding down with her super strength to keep up the barrier. As she held these branches, one that was long with a curve at the end turned into a scythe, and one branch that was thick with a large growth at the end turned into a spike-mace.  
"Well, they aren't unarmed anymore, Dip!" Mabel contradicted Dipper, handing Candy the scythe and Grenda the mace.  
Dipper turned on his heal to face his sister.  
"But we already established this Mabel; they shouldn't be fighting."  
Mabel cocked her eyebrow, crossing her arms.  
"And yet you let Gideon, Wax Stan, Mermando, and Trembley join without a second glance?" she asked.  
"OH! Zinger, dude!" Grenda said with a laugh in her deep voice, slapping Dipper on the back, nearly knocking him over.  
"Mabel, you know that's not exactly how it went dow-" Dipper was about to retort, but when they heard a loud crackling noise near them, they all jumped at the sight and saw the Sasquatch-like creature who had carried Candy and Grenda in was placed between one of the trees Mabel had set-up as a barrier. He must have been slammed down into it by one of the creature's he had been fighting. This creature looked up at them, and just by the look in it's eyes, they knew it; this was Soos.  
"Um, guys, I do not think we have time to carry this conversation" Candy told the arguing twins nervously as she saw the chaos ensuing around them.  
"Candy's right guys! It's time to FIGHT!" Grenda shouted excitedly, and they joined the rest of the group in the battle against Bewarb's army of allies.  
"You gonna be able to handle yourself, Dip?" Mabel asked him, dropping their argument.  
Dipper looked at Soos, who was holding his own in combat, now as a Sasquatch, then back at his twin sister.  
"I'll fight with Soos, I'll be fine, Mabel" he told her, taking firmer hold of his shrinking flashlights and joined Soos in battle.  
Mabel nodded, and with another leap, doing a complete backwards flip in the air, she joined her friends in fighting.  
"Total repeat of when we fought the Summerween Trickster, eh Mabes?" Grenda asked Mabel as she clubbed down a few skeleton/zombie hybrids.  
"Oh, yeah," Mabel replied, jumping high as two zombies charged at her, but then ran into each other and fell apart "But on a MUCH more massive scale…"  
Candy was curious as she beheaded a few Zombie/Skeleton hybrids with the scythe Mabel had given her.  
"How were you able to make our weapons from tree branches, Mabel?" Candy asked her, fighting with gusto, but maintaining curiousness in her voice.  
Mabel explained as quickly as she could while fighting.  
"Well, turns out Dipper and I have all these crazy powers from our dad when he destroyed this guy we're after."  
She pointed up at the Bewarb on the throne, who seemed to be struggling, holding his own head tightly.  
"So, Dipper's got an enhanced mind and stuff like that, but I can do so much more." she said, knocking off a few skulls from skeletons as they charged at her.  
"Like changing things, moving stuff, and jumping real high?" Grenda asked, indicating her mace as she knocked a Zombie back like a baseball with the mace as a bat.  
Mabel nodded "and so much more, Grenda!"  
In an instant, they felt a rush of wind, Mabel being gone, but then, with another rush of wind, she returned with a spear in each hand.  
"I can also run at super fast speed!" she explained, throwing the spears and stabbing some Gremloblins in the chest, the force and accuracy of the throws stopping their hearts.  
"And I've got massive super-strength!" Mabel said, pounding her fists so hard on the ground that cracks erupted around them and the zombies and skeletons that tried to surround them fell into the massive cracks.  
"Not to mention…" Mabel started.  
Then she leapt at amazing height, passing by Rumble McSkirmish's health bar, which was dangerously low. She held onto it, and it instantly replenished to full health, doubling Dr. Karate's health bar, and Rumble fought with more power.  
Mabel leapt back.  
"… super healing abilities."  
"And, not only can I change objects…."  
She grabbed Candy's shoulder, and, Candy could feel her fingernails growing long, until they grew into claws.  
"I can change people, too!"  
She winked at Candy.  
"Improvement of human being, eh, Candy?" she asked with a smile.  
Candy smiled back, then looked around at all the zombie/skeleton hybrids trying to surround them.  
"Very good improvement!" she said, and with a slash of her claws and her scythe, the creatures were gutted and beheaded.  
The three friends continued fights, occasionally joining others in battle.  
Grenda had helped Wendy by knocking back the creatures with her mace that Wendy would behead with her battle-axe, so they couldn't get back up and keep fighting, as Bewarb had made it so the zombies could now fight without their heads. Candy helped Trembley by gouging out the eyeballs of the Gremloblins with her claws so Trembley could now fight with his eyes open, even though he fought well with his eyes still closed, still shouting out names of fruits as he fought. Mabel, of course, either helped people fight, or quickly healed their wounds so they could keep fighting. But Mabel, Candy, and Grenda kept regrouping so they could help each other out. This group of friends couldn't be kept apart!  
"Looks like we're doing more than Pacifica would, huh?" Grenda asked, crushing the foot-bones of a skeleton so it fell into a pile of bones on the floor  
"Grenda!" Candy said angrily, slicing a zombie in half, then Mabel crushed it.  
Grenda still held resentment toward's Pacifica over what she had said about Mabel's parents. She may have apologized, by Grenda didn't think that was enough, while Candy and Mabel did. And, even in a major battle that they were in, Grenda still held resentment.  
"Do not forget what happened to her house, today!" Candy reminded Grenda.  
"Oh, yeah…" Grenda said regretfully, now not fighting so well with the regret in her.  
Mabel took place of her fighting, knocking back a Gremloblin that almost had grabbed her.  
"Robbie was the one who did that to her house, by the way" Mabel informed Grenda "and she joined us in going up against Bewarb the first time."  
"Well, then where is she now?" Grenda asked, then spun in a full circle with her mace out as Zombie's surrounded her, knocking them all back.  
As Mabel was about to reply, something else did for her.  
"AYEAYEAYAEAYE-YAH!" a voice screamed.  
From right above them they saw a flash of blonde hair with a bit of exposed skin, and then, with the sound of metal piercing through bone.  
They looked at the spot where the noise came from, and right there, wearing what looked like a bikini styled after a loincloth, cloth-like sandals, two red lines painted on each side of their face, and a giant spear made of bones in their hand, was Pacifica.  
"Hey guys!" she said to them, a crazy smile on her face, almost looking excited.  
"P-pacifica?" Grenda asked in disbelief, Mabel having to knock back a skeleton for her as her jaw dropped.  
"That's my name, don't wear it out!" Pacifica replied with a tone of humor in her voice.  
She used the non-sharp end of her spear to close Grenda and Candy's mouths as both of their jaws dropped at seeing her.  
"Don't catch flies guys, and let's have some FUN!" she told them crazily, then took her spear and pierced it through the guts of three zombies, each time pulling it back out and still using it.  
"What in the world happened to you?!" Candy asked, using her claws to slice through the arm of another skeleton, leaving it (literally) unarmed!  
Pacifica laughed crazily, still stabbing like a maniac with her spear at each Zombie she saw.  
"Well, Candy, I met up with these really hairy guys who taught me that-"  
She stopped talking for a moment to jump off of Mabel shoulders and pierce through the entire body of a zombie head-first with her spear.  
"-that taught me that you can't go into battle without the right outfit-"  
Pacifica indicated her loincloth-styled bikini and sandals.  
"-make-up-"  
She pointed at each side of her face, showing the painted lines.  
"-and…"  
She pulled her spear out of the zombie, the head staying on.  
"Accessories!" she finished.  
"So now, I'm a full-on Amazon warrior now!" she told them.  
"YEE-HA!" she cried and kept stabbing through more and more zombies, doing even better than Candy, Grenda, and Mabel in combat.  
She had even stolen opponents from other people like Wax Stan, Mermando, and Soos, defeating them quicker than they were.  
"O…" Grenda started.  
"…M…" Candy continued.  
"…G!" Mabel finished.  
But the three of them immediately shrugged off their surprise as they continued fighting, Pacifica now joining them, the four of them always regrouping and standing back-to-back with each-other after killing zombies or skeletons.  
"Oh man!" Pacifica said in surprise, as if she just realized something "I almost forgot! I gotta give the signal!"  
She grabbed Mabel by the shoulder.  
"Hey, Mabel, throw me up onto Gideon's shoulder over there!" she told her friend, pointing with her spear at the gigantic psychic, who had, once more, destroyed the giant gnome creature.  
"On it!" Mabel told her.  
Pacifica put her spear through the back of her bikini securely, then Mabel swung her around like a toy air-plane, building up speed.  
"Hey Gideon, coming at you!" Pacifica shouted, getting his attention.  
Gideon glanced over and could see Pacifica flying through the air up to him. He grabbed her and set her on his shoulder so he could continue fighting.  
Pacifica jammed her pinkies into her mouth and let out a loud whistle that pierced through all the sound of weapons, shouts, and everything else going on in the battle.  
"HEY YOU GUYS!" she shouted loudly, almost breaking everyone's concentration, but, luckily she didn't so they didn't make a fatal mistake in combat.  
A loud thundering crash was heard, and, through the wall of the domain, came storming in giant, hairy, creatures, looking like a cross between men and bulls/oxes.  
She jumped off Gideon's shoulders, and, using her spear for leverage by stabbing it into a tree and landing with ease, then ran over to her friends.  
"Ladies, may I introduce my battle instructors; the Manotaurs!" she told them.  
She then began fighting hand-to-hand, now able to compete with Mabel at fighting.  
One of the Manotaurs scanned through the domain they were in as he fellow Manotaurs fought, Leaderar using his fire-breath to scorch zombies, skeletons, and Gremloblins. He immediately saw the person he was looking for.  
Dipper was on Soos's shoulder, shrinking undead opponents, which Soos, with his giant Sasquatch feet, would then squish.  
"Destructor!" he shouted, getting Dipper's attention.  
Dipper glanced over and saw him, and was surprised.  
"Chutzpah?" he shouted back "what are you doing here?!"  
He looked around to see all the other Manotaurs.  
"What are all of you doing here?"! he asked.  
Chutzpah joined Soos in fighting, replying to Dipper's question.  
"We met up with a friend of yours, who used the same sort of brain magic you used to get us to train you, into getting us to fight Bewarb with you."  
He pointed over at Pacifica, who had teamed up with Candy by letting her jump of her shoulders while she gouged out the eyes of yet another Gremloblin.  
"Reverse Phsychology…" Dipper muttered to himself.  
These uber-manly creatures wouldn't turn down a battle if a pre-teen girl would fight when they wouldn't.  
"Well, have at it, Chutzpah! There's plenty of fighting to go around!" Dipper shouted in triumph.  
"YEAH!" Chutzpah cheered, knocking back two Gremloblins with each fist, stomping on skeletons with his hoof-like feet.  
The battle raged on, everyone still fighting, the enemies still rising, regrouping and regenerating. But this slowly began to die down. Very slowly at first, but when they saw that less enemies were coming at them, they all knew something was up.  
Up on his throne, Robbie was now using all his willpower to fight back against Bewarb. He pushed, and he pushed, and he pushed, until he finally could shout…  
"STOOOOP!"  
All attention, both enemy and ally turned to him, the battle ceasing on the spot.  
The whole group of enemies knew this was his voice, not Bewarb's.  
"You guys are just being tricked!" Robbie said down to Bewarb's army.  
"He's just using you!"  
Bewarb then shoved Robbie back down.  
"Silence!" he said, his voice coming back out of Robbie's mouth.  
He writhed and squirmed on the pillar, standing from his throne, clutching his head, voices being mixed. An entire argument was going on with the two of them in one body, when Robbie was able to speak again.  
"He's just having you fight until he's done with you!" he told Bewarb's allies "then when he's done, he's going to destroy you all just like he's going to do with all the humans!"  
At hearing this, the gnomes were enraged, and then re-grouped into their giant creature, but, this time, standing beside Gideon instead of fighting him. Even, with their simplistic minds, the remaining Gremloblins now stood against Bewarb, glaring up at him, their eyes glowing.  
The undead creatures, though, not really having minds, didn't move, still looking up at him, waiting for commands. They were just his puppets after all…  
Bewarb then shoved Robbie back down into the deepest corner of his own mind, keeping him down. But this was to late.  
"If this is true, then we will not follow your orders!" Jeff yelled up at him from atop all the gnomes "We shall join everyone else in fighting against you!"  
"CHARGE!" Dipper commanded to everyone else, and they all stormed up to the giant pillar the throne was atop of.  
They had all stormed past the small number of undead that now stood against them, all of them either being crushed or squished beneath the giant creatures feet.  
The Manotaurs head-butted against the pillars, knocking boulders out of it. The gnomes punched against it, chipping slowly away at it, Gideon doing the same as them. The Gremloblins, their simplistic minds being a bit advanced from Bewarb's dark power, now standing against him, slashed and hit against the pillar, doing almost as good as the giant gnome creature, but not as good as the Manotaurs. Rumble, having taken down Dr. Karate earlier and had joined the battle, was now helping by punching against the pillar, using special combos to do powerful attacks that did even better damage than the Manotaurs were doing with their massive heads. Soos even punched and kicked at the pillar, doing better than the Gremloblins, but not as good as the gnome creatures.  
Wendy, Trembley, Pacifica, Candy, Mermando, Wax Stan, Dipper, and Grenda had to stay out of this though, not being strong enough to even do any damage.  
But Mabel was able to deliver the final blow.  
Dipper had keenly eyed all the points that were broken away and knew where it had to be given. All of the hits had actually made sunken-in groove against the smooth cylindrical pillar. Seeing this, he jumped off of Soos' shoulder to Mabel's side.  
"Alright, sis, one final punch, right there!" He shouted over all the pounding of fists, heads, and claws against rock.  
Mabel saw the where the groove was very weak, and with one leap, and a powerful punch, the entire pillar began to crack and crumble, Bewarb going down with it. Since he was still using his power to keep Robbie down, he couldn't react, and fell down with the rubble that the pillar became.  
Everything stopped then, silence overtaking the dome…


	15. Chapter 8

The first to celebrate the belief of defeat towards Bewarb was Rumble McSkirmish, who raised his fists above his head and let out a quick "HUH-HA!" He then stuck out his arm, giving a peace sign, and said his trademark quote "Winner's don't lose!"  
"Indeed!" Quentin Trembley agreed with the pixilated humanoid. He then dropped his sword, everyone else doing so with the weapons they held.  
"And now, we may lay down our arms, as the plant/human-hybrid uprising has been halted!" Trembley added.  
Dipper face-palmed at this. Trembley had fought bravely and yet had no clue what he had been doing. Trembley then immediately fell back and lay down on the cave floor.  
Dipper face-palmed again.  
"Trembley, what're you doing?" he asked.  
Trembley raised his head to look up.  
"I am laying down my arms. And to do so, my whole body must be laying down!"  
"As… odd as this seems" Mermando said, eyeing Trembley for a bit, on edge of the former presidents odd behavior, but then, standing tall he proclaimed "I must agree; we did it! Lo hicimos! We are victorious this day!"  
Then, in a flash, he immediately grabbed Mabel, dipped her down, and kissed her once more. Mabel threw her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss and her friends couldn't help but fawn over what was happening.  
"Awe…" Grenda said.  
"Oh, if only I had my phone to make this internet famous!" Candy added.  
"Man, this chick get's all this guys…" Pacifica remarked, smirking a bit, but her happiness for Mabel could be seen in her eyes.  
While Mabel's friends were fawning over this, Dipper was angered by this, letting out a growl to get Mermando's attention. Mermando heard this and he and Mabel broke their kiss, Mabel blushing and Mermando looked nervous.  
But before Dipper could do anything, Wendy had bent down, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, raising him to her height. She then kissed him passionately, immediately taking Dipper's mind off of protecting his sister, by doing the same thing Mermando and Mabel were doing.  
"Hmph, and he was angry at US!" Mabel said, nudging Mermando, who laughed at this and put his arm around her.  
"Mabel, mi belleza, we men are fickle…" was all he could reply with.  
Wendy broke her kiss with Dipper, and, looking at him, seeing the love-struck look on her face, her fighting mindset was suppressed, and was replaced, not by her motherly side, but by her teenage mindset.  
"Great job, Dip, you put up a great fight…" she told him, passion in her voice.  
"R… really?" Dipper asked, in a daze.  
Wendy let out a bit of a snicker.  
"Yes, really… you're a great leader…" she told him.  
And, before he could say anything else, she kissed him again.  
As this went on, Gideon had Pacifica shrink him back to his original height so more room could be in the domain, what with all the Manotaurs taking up so much room now. This was mostly because of them celebrating in victory, either slamming their heads together, letting out cheers, beating their chests, juggling cheering gnomes, or just chanting 'WIN! WIN! WIN!' over and over again.  
Pacifica couldn't help but smile as she turned off the light, Gideon being back to his original height.  
"Heh, didn't know a clean freak like you would be willing to get his hands dirty" Pacifica told him, punching him lightly on the shoulder.  
To her it was light, but with how agro she was from the after-effects of hanging with Manotaurs and releasing so much adrenaline in battle, it was pretty hard punch to Gideon. He ignored this though, and, ignoring the need to rub his shoulder, he smiled back.  
"And I didn't know a feminine girl like you could instantly turn so macho and tough." he told her.  
Pacifica giggled, no longer being so macho anymore, and immediately leaned forward, giving Gideon a quick kiss on the cheek. A blush immediately broke across Gideon's face, but, after it faded, he smiled slyly.  
"We-heh-heh-hell…" he stretch out, leaning a bit closer to her.  
Pacifica put a finger to his lips.  
"Hold it, short stuff. Not so fast, okay?" she told him "that was just a victory peck."  
She winked.  
"For now…" she told him.  
Gideon smiled and winked back.  
"Best to hold back there, Romeo" Wax Stan advised him, laughing in glee from victory.  
The celebration of victory continued until something caught the attention of all of them.

The pile of rubble that was once the gigantic pillar began to stir. Normally, by the force of gravity, as well as corrosion, what with a pillar becoming mere boulders, they wouldn't have paid this any mind.  
But it was moving a lot, as if shaking. Almost vibrating like a penny atop a block of dry ice. The victorious resistance group would've thought this was an earthquake, but it was only happening in the spot where the rubble was and nowhere else.  
All of the boulders then blasted out, the force of what threw them making them crumble into pebbles.  
In the spot where the boulders and rubble had been was Bewarb, looking torn and bloody.  
"I am… not yet… defeated!" He said angrily to them all.  
Wind then began to rush throughout the cave at amazing force. Bewarb began to float above them all, controlling the wind, conjuring a tornado.  
They were all horrified at what was going on, and, in an effort to protect their friends, Mabel immediately punched the ground.  
"Guys, get out of here!" she told them, the force of her punch cracking the ground, and the shard that they were standing on pushed up so fast that it sent Quentin Trembley, Wax Stan, Candy and Grenda towards the entrance.  
"But, Mabel…" Candy tried to say.  
"GO!" Mabel shouted, using her telekinesis to pull out two of the trees around the perimeter of the cave to block her friends from getting back in. The Manotaurs, Gnomes, and Gremloblins all fled through the entrance that Soos had created.  
"A WINNER NEVER RUNS AWAY FROM A FIGHT!" Rumble McSkirmish said as he saw everyone leaving. He then began to charge up.  
"FIST… PUNCH… RAI-" he began and almost finished, but Bewarb made a tree crash down on him so hard that his entire health bar drained. He slowly disappeared, pixel-by-pixel.  
Bewarb then sealed every entry-way and exit up so that no one else could get in or out.  
It was now just down to Dipper, Mabel, Pacifica, Gideon, Wendy and Soos…  
The wind that blew throughout the dome was now trapped and was rushing so fast that a tornado was right in the center of it, and Bewarb was within it, controlling it in his rage, making the wind rush faster and faster. He tore the trees in the dome out from their roots and they got caught in the tornado, then, everything that wasn't attached to anyone got picked up in the wind and trapped in the tornado; Soos' and Dipper's hats, Pacifica's spear, Wendy's axe, and all four of the flashlights. But, since it was strapped around his back, Dipper's gun didn't get caught in the tornado.  
Unable to talk over the rush of the wind though, Dipper merely got his sister's attention by squeezing her hand harder, as she had immediately grabbed his hand to keep him down as the wind rushed around, everyone else ducking and covering their heads. When Mabel looked at him, Dipper pointed in the direction the wind was blowing from the tornado, then pointing in the other direction, then made a swirl with his hand. Mabel got this and let go of his hand, using her super-speed to run in the opposite direction of the wind, moving closer and closer to the tornado, building up speed. As she began to run faster and fast, being out of Bewarb's attention, she built up wind as well, and the wind began to blow so fast that it counteracted the tornado by combining with it, and since two directions were blowing against each other, both of them immediately died down and everything caught in the tornado plummeted to the floor of the dome. Bewarb had been hit by the force of the winds connecting and fell to the floor as well. He lifted his head slowly and looked up at the group, now on their feet and facing him.  
"So…" he growled out, looking at all of them "you get all your allies to join you in battle against me…"  
He stood up.  
"You have my allies and my army betray me and join your side…"  
He stepped down from the pile of rubble that he fell on, indicating it.  
"You even manage to destroy my throne…"  
"But…" he stretched out, eyeing each and every one of them.  
"You DO NOT manage to destroy ME!"  
He began to float, his eyes glowing dark red, wind beginning to build up again.  
"You are down to only six now, with your allies gone!" he reminded them "And I am at full and complete power now! And with it, I SHALL DESTROY YOU A-"  
He was cut-off by the sound of a gun-shot, and then a searing pain in his shoulder. He fell to the floor of his domain again, clutching his shoulder. He removed his hand and saw it coated in blood. He then looked over at his enemies and saw Dipper holding a gun out, the one that had been strapped over his back.  
He had fired it at him!  
Dipper's stare at his and Mabel's father's old enemy remained unbroken, holding the gun steadily, not even flinching.  
"Tough luck, Bewarb!" he told him "When in a host body, you may be at your most powerful with all of your power being back, but you are also at your most vulnerable!"  
Dipper stepped closer and closer to him, embracing his destiny.  
"If your host body dies, then you die as well!"  
Dipper put his finger on the trigger.  
"And it will be ME who kills you!"  
Bewarb stood up again, ignoring the pain in his shoulder. An idea began to form in his mind from what Dipper had told him. He smiled wickedly then stated his thought aloud.  
"If that is true then, twerp, then it could be ANY host body that I control, correct?" he asked simply.  
Dipper stepped back, his stare weakening.  
"Uh… yeah?" he answered questioningly.  
Bewarb looked himself over.  
"Well; why use such a damaged host body any more?" he asked, pointing at his shoulder "when I could use ANY HOST BODY AT ALL!"  
Then, in a flash, Robbie's body fell and Bewarb was out of it, Bewarb now in spirit form like he had been earlier. In a flash, faster than even Mabel could stop him, he flew towards Dipper.  
"You can not kill me if I take YOUR body!" he said when he was only a foot away.  
But, as he was about to take over Dipper's body, it was as if Dipper had a force-field over his flesh, and it made Bewarb bounce off of him, making him fall to the ground.  
"What in the world?" Bewarb said curiously.  
He became infuriated then, and kept trying to take over Dipper's body, pouncing on him, trying to catch him, and even trying to enter through an orifice, but nothing happened. He kept getting rejected and pushed back by whatever this force-field was.  
Dipper remembered one of the power's he had been told and then laughed, still aiming the gun out.  
"HA!" he called out to Bewarb, who had been thrown clear across the dome by the strength of his push being repelled back upon him.  
"I am able to resist any of your dark powers that you use on me, weakling!" he explained, adding a bit of an insult to Bewarb's state of physical appearance "So you can't take my body no matter how hard you try!"  
Bewarb absorbed this information, too, then looked around at everyone else, they weren't moving, letting this confrontation take place between the two, but ready to attack at a moment's notice.  
"Well then…" Bewarb said "if I cannot take your body, then I'll just pick from the other five choices around me!"  
And before any of them could react again, he flew towards the person closest to him; Gideon!  
"NO!" Pacifica screamed as Gideon fell to the ground.  
Gideon stood back up, but then began to float. His skin color changed from pink to green, and then his eye color changed. Stitching could be seen on his joints and then, in a voice that wasn't his, he let out an evil laugh.  
He flew across the room and floated in front of Dipper, taunting him.  
"So, you wouldn't want to shoot me" he told Dipper, floating lazily on his back in mid-air "you and I are friend's now."  
Bewarb was talking as if he himself was Gideon.  
"We've come to a truce and have worked well together in battle. Our problems are out the window, and now you wouldn't shoot Widdle Ol' Me!"  
Dipper raised the gun, throwing Bewarb's theory out the window. Bewarb noticed this and shook his head then, discouraged.  
"Of course, though… I've caused your family so much grief that one night of being an ally cannot debunk all of it. I even helped your father's greatest enemy return back to power. Why wouldn't you shoot me?"  
At that, he flashed out of Gideon's body, the little psychic's body falling to the ground. Without thinking, Pacifica immediately rushed to his aide.  
Bewarb smiled and then flew down at her, knocking her onto her back. Pacifica's skin-color then changed to green and stitching be seen on her joints now, and she began to float this time.  
Bewarb began to taunt Dipper again, talking as if he was Pacifica.  
"Oh… you wouldn't shoot a pretty girl like me!" he said seductively, flowing a hand through Pacifica's hair.  
Wendy glared at this, cracking her knuckles. But she held back, knowing Dipper would make the right choice.  
"I'm your sister's best friend, and after what you've done to make her miserable once, you wouldn't want to do it again!"  
Dipper was shocked! Did Bewarb know of him and Mabel traveling through time earlier that summer? But he ignored this and raised the gun again.  
Bewarb became discouraged again as he saw this.  
"But, I was also your sister's arch-rival when we first met." he said "I did everything I could to humiliate her and make her and her REAL friend feel worthless!"  
"One apology shouldn't cover that up, should it?" he asked.  
He then let out a despicable laugh.  
"ESPECIALLY since I mocked your own parent's DEATHS!" he reminded Dipper.  
Dipper ignored this though, only wanting to shoot, not out of anger towards Pacifica, but wanting to shoot to defeat Bewarb once and for all, completing his father's mission. Bewarb knew this as well, and then flashed out of Pacifica's body, making her fall on top of Gideon, both of them now drifting in and out of consciousness.  
Bewarb flew across the dome, Dipper turning and keeping a steady aim on him with the gun in his hands. Bewarb had flown towards the giant hairy beast that Soos had turned into. But, as he flew into the beast's body, it changed more than Gideon and Pacifica had changed; the hair receded, the feet shrank, and the shirt even became un-ripped and both his shorts and his shoes were back on his body! Then, the normal changes of his skin-tone changing to green and stitching appearing on each of his visible joints happened.  
"Woah there, dude!" Bewarb said to Dipper though Soos, holding his hands out, both his and Soos' voices being mixed "Why would you want to shoot me, uh?"  
"I'm the only adult in town who's believed you about all this crazy stuff going on. I've helped you and your sister every chance you needed it. I've been by your side this whole night, and…"  
He laughed a bit cruelly.  
"…I'm like the older brother you never had!"  
Dipper remembered saying this to Soos a few weeks ago, which had made the big guy laugh and hug him in thanks. But, knowing that he had to do, Dipper raised the gun again, tears forming a bit in the corners of his eyes.  
Bewarb was discouraged once more.  
"But of course… I have no close family… I'm not really known much around town… if I am to die, all that will happen is that your uncle will lose his helper-monkey and chauffer."  
He shrugged Soos' shoulders.  
"It will be like I never even existed…"  
He quickly glanced around the room quickly as Dipper put his finger on the trigger. He then noticed Wendy a few feet behind Dipper, providing moral support while Mabel was healing and comforting Pacifica and Gideon, who were coming back to consciousness.  
Bewarb smiled, and then flashed out of Soos' body, Soos remaining human, and then flew towards Wendy.  
Wendy was unable to react in time and Bewarb began to take over her body.  
"NO!" Dipper shouted in despair as Wendy's skin color changed and stitching appeared on her joints, Bewarb's voice escaping from her in a loud and boisterous laugh.  
Wendy's body began to float, her hair billowing in a non-existent breeze.  
"Ah, yes… the love of your life…" Bewarb said down to Dipper "the girl of your dreams…"  
"This is the PERFECT choice!" he shouted, spinning around quickly in victory.  
"You would never shoot me!" Bewarb declared, pointing down at Dipper. He looked at Dipper through Wendy's eyes; he had fallen to his knees in defeat, tears streaming from his eyes.  
"You love me to much to ever do that!" Bewarb gloated "I am invincible!"  
He was about to let out a laugh in victory, when he felt something pushing down deep within him, as if something was resisting him. But that was impossible; he was at full power now!  
Nothing could resist him!  
Not his host body, not anything!  
Only something of equal power could do that!  
But, the combination of Wendy's promise to return home and the love in her heart was able to match Bewarb's power, and she was able to quickly resume control of her body.  
"DIPPER!" she called out, getting his attention.  
Dipper immediately looked up, wiping his tears away, knowing this was Wendy from the sound of her voice.  
He looked up and saw that her eye color had changed from solid black to their original color. She was in control again! …for now.  
"J… just do it" Wendy told him in stutter.  
"But…" Dipper choked out.  
"You'll find love again Dipper!" she told him, tears falling out of her eyes "It's to late for me! Just shoot me and stop him!"  
She let out a shaky breath from crying.  
"I'll be alright…" she flat-out lied.  
Dipper got back onto his feet, his legs shaking. He raised the gun, shaking so much that he couldn't aim it straight. But, wanting to grant Wendy her final request, he wiped his tears away again and finally put his finger on the trigger, shooting the gun...

Bewarb, resumed control once, as Wendy had relaxed then, deciding to accept her fate.  
Bewarb saw the bullet heading towards his host body and he was only able to dodge quickly enough that the bullet grazed over Wendy's shoulder.  
He floated back down to the ground, making it appear as if Dipper had succeeded. He quickly glanced around again, knowing it would take Dipper a while to muster enough willpower to even move from what he had just done. Right now, Dipper had sunk to his knees, crying his eyes out from thinking he had killed Wendy.  
Bewarb knew now that his options had dwindled. If Dipper was willing to shoot Wendy, then he wouldn't hold back on shooting anyone else.  
But Bewarb had one more person to choose from in his former domain, knowing that there was one more person in here that Dipper would never shoot, would never want to kill, no matter what.  
"Mabel…" Bewarb said silently, with a sinister smile.  
He flashed out of Wendy's body and flew towards Mabel, her back turned to him, still healing Pacifica and Gideon's minor cuts and bruises.  
Gideon saw Bewarb flying towards Mabel and immediately shoved her out of the way as she was halfway through healing Pacifica's ankle.  
"What the heck?!" Mabel said angrily, standing again, but Gideon shoved her down again, as Bewarb had hit the wall from flying so fast and missing his target, and was now trying to take her over once more.  
"If Bewarb takes over your body, his one weakness will be gone, as he will take both your power and your brother's. He will be completely and utterly unstoppable!" Gideon explained to her between shoves.  
Dipper overheard this and ran to his sister's side, standing in front of her then.  
His power to resist Bewarb caused the evil undead lord to bounce off of him. Gideon moved then and allowed Dipper to use himself as Mabel's human shield, using his power to repel and knock back Bewarb every-time he came toward Mabel.  
Mabel saw this happening, and glanced across the room, and saw Wendy getting up, holding her shoulder. Not wanting to distract Dipper by pointing this out and making him lose focus on protecting her, Mabel instead lifted him, using him (literally) as human shield, running towards Wendy.  
"Mabel, what're you doing?" Dipper asked her.  
"I gotta heal Wendy, broseph, and I can't heal her if Bewarb takes me over!"  
"But she's-" Dipper started, his emotions showing again.  
"She ain't dead, bro!" Mabel rebutted.  
Mabel then ran by Wendy, lifting her up in her other arm, Dipper tucked under her shoulder so she had a free hand to heal Wendy's shoulder.  
Dipper saw this and couldn't help but smile, even as Bewarb still kept bouncing off of him.  
"You're alive!" he cheered.  
Wendy was about to thank both Dipper and Mabel, Dipper for being strong enough to do what he had done and Mabel for healing her, but Mabel had set her down right as she finished healing her shoulder, and then began to hold Dipper out more as Bewarb flew after them, building up more and more speed.  
He flew behind them, so Mabel put Dipper over her shoulders piggy-back style as she built up more speed, now defying gravity as she ran up the side of the dome and onto the ceiling. But Bewarb was still after them, and Mabel's mortal limitations were now taking their toll on her, becoming exhausted.  
"You can't run forever!" Bewarb mocked, right behind her.  
Mabel used her last speck of energy to make it back to the ground of the dome. But she then collapsed, completely out of energy and exhausted, on the verge of passing out completely. Dipper got off her back and stood in defense of his sister.  
"You're not taking my sister jerk!" he told him.  
Bewarb glared and leapt high and let gravity help him fall towards Mabel. At the angle he was at, Dipper couldn't protect her!  
"You can't stop me!" Bewarb told Dipper.  
But something then happened that saved Mabel…

While Bewarb had left Robbie's body and began taking over other bodies, Robbie had slowly resumed consciousness. But, knowing he couldn't change what he had done, he stayed where he fell. He had done so much that he couldn't make up for everything. The pain in his shoulder from the gunshot hurt so much, but he knew that he deserved more than just this as his blood leaked out of his shoulder.  
But he noticed all that was going on around him; Bewarb first trying to take over Dipper, but he couldn't, so he took over Gideon, then Pacifica, then Soos, and then finally Wendy.  
Robbie had also heard all the conversations taking place, and knew Bewarb was now after Mabel.  
Dipper was using himself as a human shield for Mabel, as he was able to resist Bewarb's power. He was doing this because, if Bewarb did take over Mabel's body, he would then take the powers they had and would be completely unstoppable, unable to be killed.  
Mabel had become exhausted from running so much, even defying gravity. She had finally collapsed after returning to the ground of the dome.  
Robbie knew Dipper couldn't protect his sister for long, so he knew he had one chance to redeem himself, by making the ultimate sacrifice.  
He had lifted his body, ignoring the pain in his shoulder, and charged forward. He saw Bewarb falling down at Mabel, Dipper unable to protect her, so he shoved him out of the way, shielding the tired girl with his body.  
Bewarb fell into him, and being under temporary control, Robbie called out to Dipper.  
"KID! SHOOT IT!"  
"What?" Dipper said curiously, looking at Robbie, who was writhing and twitching next to Mabel, keeping Bewarb inside him, his body color changing back and forth from normal to his host body state.  
"JUST SHOOT THE GUN KID!" Robbie told him.  
Dipper picked up the gun he had dropped, looking at Robbie in shock.  
"SHOOT ME KID!" Robbie shouted.  
Dipper was so shocked that Robbie was doing this. After all he had done, he was willing to sacrifice himself for Bewarb to be killed?  
"SHOOT ME KID!" Robbie shouted again "SHOOT MEEEEEE!"  
Dipper held the gun out, aiming for Robbie's chest, following him as he writhed on the ground.  
Dipper then put his finger on the trigger and, regretfully, pulled the trigger, firing the final bullet…


	16. Chapter 9

The bullet pierced through Robbie's chest, and, with him holding Bewarb down, the undead lord was unable to resist it in time. This was a fatal wound, as the bullet was close to Robbie's heart, and there was no chance of surviving.  
At this happening, the truth finally hit Bewarb; he was defeated. After all he had worked for in the past 500 years, what had defeated him was not a magically enchanted dagger, not a greater magical force, but a simple bullet. He began to feel weak and could feel himself fading.  
Robbie fell completely back, lying down, and his eyes began to glow dark green. A lighter shade of green gas escaped from his mouth and then the same thing happened to both Dipper and Mabel. The gas escaping from all their mouths combined and an image of Bewarb appeared and it seemed to be solidifying.  
But all this image did though, was throw the dark creature's arms out and declare "NO!" before beginning to crumble into a pile of green dust and then falling to the floor of the dome, and then blowing away in a breeze of wind that came from nowhere, and every speck of dust immediately disappeared. Bewarb was now, and forever more, gone.  
But the young teen who had worked for him was still here. For now…

"ROBBIE!" Dipper shouted, as he opened his eyes and saw Robbie clutching his chest, blood seeping out from between the teen's fingers.  
He ran to Robbie's side and Mabel dropped to her knees next to her brother. She pushed Robbie's hand away from his chest, and placed her hand over the bullet-wound, ignoring the blood she felt beginning to coat her hand.  
"Maybe I can heal him!" she explained, beginning to push down hard. But nothing happened; her eye color didn't change, a warm feeling didn't overtake Robbie, and blood still seeped out.  
"No…" Gideon told her.  
She looked up at him.  
"That green gas that escaped both of your mouths and combined with Robbie's was all the dark powers passed down onto you both from your father when he first defeated Bewarb. By completely killing Bewarb, you have both lost your powers."  
Gideon pointed at his eyes.  
"I can tell…" he said regretfully.  
Soos immediately lifted Robbie in his arms.  
"Well, maybe we can take him back to town and get him to the hospital!" he said urgently in hope.  
Robbie let out a groan and got everyone's attention.  
"No…" he said weakly to Soos "It's to late for me…"  
"Put me down…"  
Soos fell to his knees, but was unable to set Robbie down from how sad he was becoming as the truth began to settle in.  
Robbie looked up and saw everyone looking down at him. Dipper was shaking his head, beginning to hate himself. Mabel had her head on her brother's shoulder, tears flowing down her cheeks and her blood-coated fist clenched, regretting that she couldn't do anything. Gideon felt the same way as Dipper, wishing he had never given his book up so this wouldn't have happened. Even though he had demolished her house and tried to kill them all, Pacifica felt saddened by this as well, feeling that Robbie had redeemed himself with his selfless and courageous sacrifice and did not deserve to die. Wendy, while she had gotten over him, felt the same way as Pacifica, and was covering her mouth as she cried, not wanting to be heard, but they could hear her whines as the tears began to seep down.  
Robbie put a weak smile on his face.  
"Guys…" he let out in a whisper.  
They all focused their attention on them.  
"Will… 'I'm sorry'… do?" he asked.  
They didn't even need to consult each other. They all felt the same way.  
"Yes… yes, it will" Dipper answered for everyone, tears in his eyes, same with everyone else.  
Robbie smiled.  
"Good…" he whispered in relief "Thank… you…"  
His head fell back then, his body becoming limp in Soos' arms, and then he let out one final groan.  
Robbie was now dead. But he wasn't gone…

Before any of them could declare their sadness or even cry, the environment around them immediately changed; they were no longer in the magically enhanced dome-like cave, but surrounded by darkness. Added to this, their feet weren't touching the ground, they were all floating. But what was an even of a bigger shock, was that all of their friends that had left the cave were in there with them; Candy, Grenda, Mermando, Quentin Trembley, Wax Stan, Chutzpah of the Manotaurs, and even Jeff. He was farther away from the rest of them, though, as if an invisible barrier was put between him and the rest of them, like a force knew he was evil.  
"Guys, what the heck is going on?" Grenda asked them as she saw Dipper, Mabel, and all their friends.  
Not giving The Mystery Twins a chance to answer, Trembley looked around frantically, answering aloud with his own panicked thoughts.  
"We are somewhere that looks like nowhere! We have crossed the threshold between life and death! We are in limbo!" he cried out in fear. He then began to slap himself, panicking completely.  
Candy poked him to get him to stop, no longer having sharp claws at the tips of her fingers. When she saw that she didn't puncture his skin and noticed her finger-tips, she seemed both surprised and disappointed as she saw this.  
"Aw…" she let out sadly "I am no longer an improved human being…"  
"Nobody's perfect, hon" Pacifica told her, floating next to her.  
While everyone wondered where they were, Candy, Pacifica, and Mabel all began a conversation.  
"Seriously though, Mabel, why'd you throw us outta the cave?" Candy asked her, noticing Mabel a few feet away.  
Mabel shuddered.  
"You don't need to know what just happened" she said coldly to Candy "with what Dipper had to do, let's just say it was a good thing I had you guys leave."  
Pacifica began to shake.  
"And if you guys got possessed…" She began, but the shook her head violently "UGH! I don't even wanna imagine that!"  
"Look, why they kicked us out is not important; what IS important is that we all find our where we are and GET THE HECK OUTTA HERE!" he finished his sentence in a panicked tone.  
"IT IS LIMBO! WE ARE IN LIMBO! THE BARRIER BETWEEN LIFE AND-" Quentin Trembley started, but didn't finish as Grenda grabbed his leg and began to spin him full-bodily, head-over-heels, causing him to stop screaming and instead laugh.  
But, as this happened, and while everyone else was confused, Dipper, Mabel, and Wax Stan all immediately knew what was going on and let the pandemonium take place for the few short moments.  
After a little bit of conversations, shenanigans, and panicking, someone revealed himself before all of them; Mr. Pyramid.  
But he looked different now than he had looked all day when he revealed himself; while he was a full-body image, suit, top-hat and all, he seemed to be glowing, floating in a meditating position. With a mere flinch of his pinkie finger both Mabel and Dipper were placed next to each other and everyone else was pushed back behind them in the endless abyss. His voice spoke loud, coming from all around them instead of from him.  
"Thank you, Pines Siblings," he said to them gently even though his voice was loud and echoing around them "you have finished your father's mission and Bewarb is now gone forever."  
Mabel simply shook her head and pushed Dipper forward in front of her.  
"Dipper was the one who did the deed, Mr. Pyramid" she said humbly to the inter-dimensional being, still calling him by the nickname she gave him.  
"We didn't do it, he did."  
Dipper tried to shake his head and contradict his sister, but he didn't have the chance to.  
"Ah, why yes, he did…" Mr. Pyramid's voice said "he has embraced his destiny to kill Bewarb and complete your father's life-long quest by shooting the final bullet."  
He shook his head though, his eye closing as he still floated in a meditation position. He then looked around and saw everyone else that he had pushed back behind the twins. With just a turn of his head they were all gathered around them, Dipper and Mabel in the center."  
"But all of you have had your hand in defeating my old counter-part, and for that, you must all receive thanks."  
"Even…" he stretched out, then glanced down, and on what must have been the ground below them, if there was one, was Robbie!  
But he looked different and only by one simple matter; while his body, outfit, and skin condition was normal (no longer having the bullet wound) his whole body was blue and glowing. He was ghost!  
"By taking in Bewarb and sacrificing himself, Robbie has redeemed himself from all his past sins and will go on to rest in peace."  
He then took Dipper, Mabel, Gideon, Pacifica, and Soos and placed them all on the ground he created so they could talk to him, leaving everyone else up above them. They all stayed silent as their friends talked with Robbie's ghost.  
The spirit of the now dead teenager smiled a bit at them sheepishly, and decided to break the ice.  
"Kid…" he said to Dipper, looking right at him.  
Dipper stepped forward.  
"Y-yeah…?" he asked.  
Immediately he was surprised as Robbie bent down and put his arms around him, hugging him.  
"Thank you for freeing me and forgiving me." Robbie said to him, almost as if he was crying.  
He hugged him tighter, somehow able to be tangible even though he was ghost, almost squeezing Dipper.  
"Thank you… Dipper…" Robbie said, using Dipper's name for the first time.  
He immediately got back up and recomposed himself, trying to pass off that he had just shown emotions, but no one cared.  
Robbie then looked a few inches behind Dipper and saw Mabel, looking down at her feet, her arms behind her back, looking ashamed.  
Robbie had Dipper step aside and bent down to Mabel's height, lifting her head.  
"Hey, don't be ashamed…" he told her, smiling at her "you did all you could and that's enough."  
Mabel shook her head, looking away.  
"I couldn't heal you…" she said.  
Robbie put his hands on her shoulders and had her look up at him.  
"But you still helped your brother free me, and that's more than enough."  
Mabel smiled a bit and, instead of him doing it, she hugged him. Robbie immediately froze, but then returned her hug, patting her on the back a bit, and then stood up tall.  
He then saw Wendy, looking away from him. She wasn't angry, as she had forgiven him. And while she no longer had feelings romantically towards him, she still remembered him as her friend and didn't want to see him go. But she decided to at least look at him, not wanting to say good-bye without looking him in the face. But they didn't say that.  
"Wendy," Robbie told her "take care of yourself and stick with the twerp; he's a better choice than me multiplied by a thousand!"  
Wendy smiled a bit, looking over at Dipper, who blushed a bit. Wendy then looked back at Robbie, and they both high fived.  
"You got it, man!" she told him, re-sealing their friendship.  
Robbie then looked over at Pacifica and Gideon, and spoke to the former primma-donna first.  
"Pacifica… I'm sorry for what I did to your house… " Robbie told her.  
Pacifica shook her head, holding up a hand.  
"You don't even have to say it" she told him simply "you sacrificed yourself to take down Bewarb and that could make up for destroying a thousand homes."  
She smirked a bit.  
"And my family could afford to fix all of 'em!"  
Gideon rolled his eyes, everyone else down on the ground laughing, a few of them face-palming at Pacifica's statement. When Gideon looked back, he saw Robbie in front of him, bending down to his height.  
Robbie smirked a bit at him.  
"Hey little man; you've got a pretty girl crushing on you now" he told Gideon, pointing behind himself at Pacifica, who blushed.  
"My advice; don't be a jerk like I was to Wendy, and don't smother her like you did with Mabel; give her some space. You don't want a complete repeat, right?"  
Gideon nodded whole-heartedly as the memories came flooding back.  
"Cross-my-heart, man!" he replied to Robbie, then put a guilty smile on his face.  
"Besides, it's probably gonna be the other way around; she'll have widdle ol' me wrapped around her finger in NO time!"  
"You can count on it!" Pacifica told him, getting everyone to laugh.  
Robbie then stood and finally approached Soos.  
"Big guy…" he said.  
"Yeah?" Soos asked Robbie.  
Robbie patted Soos on the shoulder.  
"Good job in battle, man. As big of a beast as you were in battle, you are an even nicer guy. Don't change that."  
Soos smiled his buck-toothed grin, and he and Robbie both fist-bumped.  
Having made closure with everyone, Robbie walked a few steps forward and then faced the entire group.  
"Thanks guys. And goodbye."  
And, in an instant, not in a flash, not by an un-worldly or magical force, Robbie was just gone. His spirit had gone on to a better place.  
Mr. Pyramid then had everyone else, Candy, Grenda, Chutzpah, Quentin Trembley, and Jeff, still separated by an invisible barrier, on the ground with the rest of the rag-tag victorious group.  
"With Bewarb now gone and his share of the power we both had that he took with him when he left our plane of existence now being transferred into me, I shall use all of this power to reward you for your victory." he told them.  
While everyone, especially those who still felt guilty for their past actions of evil, like Gideon, Jeff, and Pacifica, wanted to turn him down, they accepted. Even those who weren't guilty of anything, wanted to be humble and turn him down, but they all accepted as well.  
Oddly enough, the first person that Mr. Pyramid picked to reward was someone who was least deserving of any type of reward; Jeff. He surrounded the gnome leader in a bubble and floated him up to eye level.  
"You have done some despicable deeds throughout the hundreds of years that the forest has existed. I created it so you and your race could live and prosper, but you have made mistakes and many of you have died out."  
The bubble became smaller, Jeff barely having any room to move. Obviously, this was a type of punishment; if he was deemed truly unworthy of a reward the bubble would keep shrinking until it crushed him.  
"But the main reason for the death of your race is for the defects on your extinct females, dying when giving birth to a new generation of gnomes." Mr. Pyramid continued "Therefore, the reward I'm gifting your race for helping in taking down Bewarb at the key point that you could, is by recreating female gnomes for your race to continue on, and these will not die when giving birth."  
At that, the bubble then popped and Jeff disappeared before being able to give his thanks. Him being gone though, seemed to take the tension out of the air, and seeing what he had been rewarded even after all he had done made everyone else was more excited to see their rewards.  
After finishing with Jeff, Mr. Pyramid shrank down to Soos' size, no longer staying in a meditation position and approached Gideon. His pattern must be least deserving to most deserving.  
"You gave Robert an item that allowed Bewarb to return to full power. Your terms were that everyone but Mabel Pines to be restored. That is despicable."  
He did not say this in an angered tone or even in a disappointed tone. His voice was calm. But Gideon still looked down as he remembered all of this in regret.  
"But, you took responsibility for your actions, and while you did try to quit, you still took responsibility and helped Bewarb to be taken down. For this; you deserve a reward."  
A wave of his hands went over Gideon and it seemed to make him stand taller, as if something had been weighing him down.  
"Your mother is no longer traumatized by what you did to her, and you no longer use your power to threaten people."  
Gideon smiled and thanked him. Mr. Pyramid could sense curiosity radiating from everyone else, but he calmly shook his head.  
"What Gideon has done to traumatize his mother is his own business though; he will tell you when the time comes, when and if he wishes to tell."  
Everyone else backed off then and allowed the rewards continue to flow. It was then that Gideon disappeared as well. Before anyone could panic though, Mr. Pyramid informed him of what had happened.  
"I have returned Gideon to his home. I shall do this to all of you when your desires are granted as well."  
Mr. Pyramid then grew back to his gigantic size, and then placed a hand down right in front of Pacifica. The pattern seemed to be continuing, as she was next. So she climbed into his hand.  
He lifted her up until she was eye level with him.  
"You have been mean to the Pine's family in the past," he reminded her, pointing at her with his other hand, which caused her to hang her head in shame.  
"But," the ancient guardian continued "you have changed immensely when you were exiled from the town, and have become a great friend and a formidable ally in combat."  
Pacifica actually didn't feel demeaned and smiled as she heard this.  
"You did use a bit of your old methods to trick the ancient half-man/half-bull humanoids into joining in battle, which did save the group in their time of need."  
"For this, I reward you."  
He held out his other hand in front of her and a portal appeared, which displayed an image.  
"Your home shall be rebuilt with no passage of time. It will be like it had never been torn."  
He could tell though, that this didn't matter to her; she'd still be alone in that house. So he added something else to her reward.  
"But you still believe that your parent's do not care about you, do you?" he asked her.  
Pacifica nodded.  
"Well, then watch closely" he told her, indicating the portal.  
Pacifica saw the event that had happened earlier in the day when she, Mabel, and Dipper had escaped the wreckage of her home, when her parents had pushed through the crowd and embraced her. Pacifica rolled her eyes, still believing that they only acted like they cared about her until they could hear their voices in her head. These were their thoughts, and it was a mix of worry, love, and regret of how little they paid attention to her. Regret shot through Pacifica faster than Bewarb had transferred from person-to-person earlier.  
"I will erase what has happened today from the minds of everyone in Gravity Falls so curiosity will not arise on how your house returned so quick." Mr. Pyramid told Pacifica, as well as everyone else. He then focused fully on Pacifica again.  
"But I will still have your parents feel regret for neglecting you, and you shall always remember that they truly care about you."  
If she could have, Pacifica would've hugged him, but she merely smiled and thanked him enthusiastically.  
Mr. Pyramid looked down at the rest of the group.  
"I will also delete the memories of Robbie that everyone in town has so no one will question his disappearance." he informed them.  
He then set her down, and after she disappeared, a series of stair-steps leading up to a platform a few feet away from him was created, which started down by Quentin Trembley's feet.  
This let everyone know that he was next, so Trembley quickly ascended the steps and when he made it to the platform, the guardian looked down upon him.  
"After being frozen in peanut brittle for over a hundred years, you have been cut off from civilization and time has past you by. Your desire is to see how the country has done without you, so now, I shall show you."  
Mr. Pyramid lifted a hand, waving it over the former president and his eyes glowed bright white. Information as now being blasted into his brain almost overloading it, but before he screamed in agony of having to absorb so much facts, it was done. He descended the steps then, looking almost traumatized, but when everyone else saw him, they knew that this look was from amazement.  
"I cannot believe it…" he said, sounding tired "A black man in office? And they called ME silly… "  
Almost everyone groaned at this. His old mindset must be kicking in, as he existed in a time where people of color were slaves.  
But the theory of his mindset was debunked when he let out a giddy laugh.  
"I KNEW I was right! They deserved citizenship right off the bat, and NOW look how history has improved itself! This country has done fine without me if people live in a day and age where this is acceptable!"  
"So you're cool with this?" Dipper asked him.  
"Well, as cool seems to have more than just a feeling of a gentle breeze, then, yes young Dipper, I am!" Trembley replied, now on terms with modern slang with his deepest desire being granted.  
He then disappeared, now returning to his old quest; to make his way to Washington D.C!  
Out of nowhere, Wax Stan disappeared without his wish being granted, but then he appeared on Mr. Pyramid's shoulder. Mr. Pyramid turned his massive head to look at him.  
"After coming to life for only a few hours, you have maintained on task to help the group take down Bewarb, even though his dark power is basically what brought you to life."  
Wax Stan shrugged his shoulder's.  
"I guess that's technically true…" he replied "But I was only helping Dipper and Mabel because, well, that's what the REAL Stan would do."  
Mr. Pyramid nodded.  
"He has done great to take on the responsibility of being their guardian, and you have shown that you yourself are able to look after them."  
"For this, I shall grant your wish; you will be turned back to normal, no longer a cursed living statue."  
Everyone was surprised by this.  
"What?!" Dipper and Mabel both said at the same time.  
Wax Stan looked down at them with a smile. Mr. Pyramid set him down in front of them.  
"Look kids" he said to the Twin leaders of the rag-tag group "Stan is enough to watch over you two, you don't need me. And I'll still be around; I'll just be a simple statue."  
He could tell they were sad by this, though.  
"But hey, I've had a lot of fun tonight helping you two."  
He pulled the both of them into a hug.  
"We love you, Wax Grunkle Stan" Mabel told him, Dipper agreeing.  
Wax Stan smiled.  
"I love you knuckle-head's, too" he told them.  
And at that, he faded away.  
The granting of deep desires then continued on.  
Mr. Pyramid immediately changed his shape until he was his small pyramid shape with tiny arms and legs and small top-hat. He flashed away and was then on Chutzpah's shoulder.  
"Your race mocked the creature I created to guard the incantation circle, and all for his choice in music" He reminded him.  
Chutzpah would've interjected, but he let the guardian who had created his home continue out of the respect he had for him.  
"You also feared Bewarb and would not go to face him, only when being insulted did your race join in battle."  
"And I can tell, your desire is not just yours; your whole race has the same desire; to apologize to the Multi-bear."  
Chutzpah nodded.  
"Well then…"  
The tiny image of Mr. Pyramid wave his arm and indicated in front of them.  
A spiritual image of the Multi-bear appeared in front of the group. Dipper smiled at seeing his friend, but he stepped aside so Chutzpah's desire could be granted.  
The Manotaur stepped forward and immediately bowed down on one knee before the spirit. Chutzpah immediately spilled his guts out.  
"Multi-bear… I apologize on behalf of my race for all we have done to you; mocking you, insulting you, threatening you, and even sending an assassin to take one of your many heads. You are more manly than the rest of us for the task you carried out, and we thank you so much for protecting the forest that was created to protect us."  
The Multi-bear's spirit merely smiled and placed his main-right paw on Chutzpah's shoulder, the one that Mr. Pyramid was not on.  
"I forgive you and all of your counterparts. I forgave all of you long ago, and you can tell them all this; they no longer have to feel regret, and I forgive all of them."  
Chutzpah nodded, and then stood. He shook hands with the Multi-bear's spirit and then he disappeared. The Multi-bear's spirit still stayed though for one more thing.  
"Dipper…" he said, getting the pre-teen's attention.  
"Thank you for carrying out my last request. I am forever in your dept."  
Dipper smiled, wiping a tear way at seeing his friend in spiritual form. All he could do was smile and nod, and that was good enough, and then the Multi-Bear's spirit disappeared.  
Mr. Pyramid then returned to his gigantic, humanoid, size.  
The next person, who's desire was granted was Soos, whom the ancient Guardian merely had float in front of him like everyone else had been floating earlier.  
"You immediately joined the quest to take down my old counterpart with no questions asked and completely unarmed. Even after being transformed you still remained on task and even gathered others to help."  
"I shall have both you truck and your boat completely repaired and working once more."  
Soos smiled and looked down at everyone else.  
"I know it's unbelievable, but out of everything I could get, that's what I want dudes; I'm a man of simple requests and simple desires." he told them, knowing they would be confused.  
He then disappeared from their sight and the next person was chosen; Mermando. His fish tail immediately returned in place of his human legs. But his gills did not return. The area around him felt like water though and he began to swim through the air, making everyone else think he was flying, even though this was not the case.  
Mermando swam through the air until he was in front of Mr. Pyramid.  
"You have tried your best to return to the ocean and to your family. But you immediately abandoned this to help the only two people who had helped you try to return home. This was a selfless act and you deserve what you truly desire, and even more."  
Mermando's human legs returned again and Mr. Pyramid held him in his hand.  
"I shall return you to your home and family in the Gulf of Mexico, and I also gift you with the power to change from human to Merman any time you please. But heed this warning; the day you turn 18, you must make a decision, stay a merman, or stay a human, no other choice and no turning back."  
Mermando accepted this, and was happy to return home, but then he looked down. Obviously Mabel was sad that he was leaving her again. She was already crying, and Dipper, Candy and Grenda were already comforting her.  
Mr. Pyramid knew this was going on as well and set Mermando down so he could say his good-byes to her.  
Mabel immediately threw her arms around him, crying, her head buried in his shoulder. Mermando hugged her gently, comforting her.  
"I don't want you to leave me…" she told him.  
Mermando smiled, and ran a hand through her hair.  
"Oh, but Mabel, mi amor, we do not have to be separated for long…" he told her.  
"We don't?" she asked, looking up at him.  
He nodded.  
"Of course not; I have the ability to change my form, and when I am returned to my family, they will help me travel anywhere I desire. Anywhere across the seven seas and through the many rivers of America. And one of those many rivers, Mabel, leads to the Gravity Falls lake; I will return to you, do not doubt this."  
He lifted her head gently and kissed her again, Mabel returning the kiss, tears still streaming down her face.  
No one interjected, either by anger, jealousy, or compassion. Dipper let this happen, and Candy and Grenda stayed silent.  
Mabel and Mermando's kiss lingered, and they finally, regretfully, separated.  
"I'll plan a trip to the Gulf of Mexico as soon as I can" Mabel told him, tears still falling.  
"And I will be there waiting for you, mi amor." Mermando told her, wiping them away.  
And then, he finally disappeared from her sight.  
The gifting of rewards were still continuing.  
Both Candy and Grenda found themselves sitting down and then lifted up in each of Mr. Pyramid's hands. He looked at each of them at once.  
"You chose to help your friend, her brother, your old enemy, and all of their allies in the middle of the night, no questions asked. You are not foolish for this; you are both faithful and truly great friends. You each deserve a reward."  
He then looked at them individually, Grenda first.  
"All you wish is that people stop insulting you for having a deep, masculine voice, is this true?" he asked her.  
She nodded.  
"I want my old voice back, the one that I could sing with" she told him meekly, but her voice was still loud.  
The ancient guardian nodded.  
"I assure, as your body changes, your voice does to. You're reward will come; your voice shall change and you will no longer have this voice you have now. Be patient and it will come to you."  
Wendy, Mabel, Candy, and Dipper thought this was unbelievable; everyone else who were rewarded had their rewards immediately given, but Grenda had to wait?  
Grenda, though, had no problem with this, and simply nodded, accepting it thankfully. She immediately disappeared and Mr. Pyramid then changed his point of focus to Candy.  
"You regret losing your improvement Mabel gave you in battle, but understand that you no longer require it, don't you?" he asked her.  
Candy nodded.  
"Yes, because… I should not try to improve my human attributes… human's are the dominant race of the earth for a reason… and I should accept myself… as I truly am…" she told him, as if she herself was just realizing this.  
Even though he had no mouth, Candy felt that Mr. Pyramid was smiling down at her.  
"Yes, my dear girl, you should! But you still deserve a reward, so I shall give it to you; if ever an issue arises, your sharp talon-like nails shall return for you to help. Strange things will continue in town, and your 'improvement' will be needed."  
Candy was happy by this reward, and accepted her reward just like everyone else had. She was the next one to disappear, and now there was only three people left; Wendy, Mabel, and Dipper.  
Wendy was the next person chose, as Mr. Pyramid lifted her up by her collar in-between his thumb and fore-finger, but then placed her in his other hand.  
"You joined this mission just like Jesús did; no questions asked. You provided weapons for everyone to defend themselves, also like Jesús. And no matter what, whether being transmogrified into a mere-creature, or being harmed it battle you have promised yourself the same thing; to return home to your father and your brothers."  
Wendy nodded, not caring that her friends below her knew this was all she desired.  
"But as this shall be given to you, I shall grant your other desire…"  
He shrank down a bit so Mabel and Dipper, mostly the latter, could hear them.  
"And what is it that you truly want?" he asked her, allowing her to say it.  
Wendy sighed, glancing down at Dipper, and then looked back at the powerful inter-dimensional being whose palm she was in.  
"All I want, is for people to be able to accept Dipper and I being together, no matter our difference in height, or our age difference."  
Wendy laughed a bit, Mabel as well as she saw Dipper blush in amazement.  
"After all, if they were supporting Mabel and Gideon being together, and will do the same now for Gideon and Pacifica, why can't it be the same with me and Dipper just because I'm taller?" Wendy asked Mr. Pyramid.  
He nodded.  
"Well now it will; no one in Gravity Falls will interject or see a single problem with your loving relationship. You can be together without any worry at all."  
Wendy thanked her, and as he set her down, before she disappeared, she lifted Dipper up and kissed him passionately.  
"See you on the other side, short-stuff…" she told him huskily, and then faded from view.  
It was now down to The Mystery Twins.  
Mr. Pyramid shrank himself down until he was merely of average human height, and 8-ball cane in his hand like their Great-Uncle Stan.  
Dipper and Mabel, while hopeful of rewards, already knew what was going to happen; they were the leaders and main-heroes of this quest, and as the leaders, their reward was just accomplishing the mission they didn't deserve anything else.  
This was not the case though.  
"You both have done so much that regaling it to the both of you would take longer than it took for these deeds to happen." he told them proudly "So, I shall merely just grant your reward."  
Dipper and Mabel would have been amazed at getting their reward, but they were more amazed at what it was.  
"Mom…" Dipper let out weakly "Dad…"  
"Mom…" Mabel let out weakly "Daddy…"  
In front of both of the siblings were their parents. Not in spiritual form, but in full, alive, living and breathing form!  
They were back!"  
"This is only temporary; you may now say your true and complete good-byes" Mr. Pyramid told them, and stepped aside.  
The Twins immediately ran for their parents and both of them lifted their children in the arms, hugging them tightly, the family being back together once again.  
"I can't believe you're back!" Mabel said happily, tears falling down her face again, the same thing with Dipper.  
"Believe it, hon, we are" their dad told her, as she was in his arms.  
Dipper was crying so much in their mother's arms that he could barely speak. She understood though and just rubbed his back soothingly.  
"Oh, my little lamb…" she said, using his old, embarrassing, nickname "you have done so much and we are so proud of you. We're proud of both of you."  
They both traded their kids in each arm. Dipper tried to wipe his tears to 'man-up' for his dad, but he didn't care.  
"Oh my son, you took on my old failure and completed what I couldn't." he told him proudly "You've embraced your destiny, completed my mission."  
He tilted his son's head up.  
"You are a man now."  
Dipper smiled, wiping his tears away again.  
"Dad…" Dipper said to him "you're not a failure."  
Dipper hugged hi, then, and they both squeezed tightly, his dad teasing a bit by trying to squeeze the air out of his son until they both broke down in laughter.  
Mabel was crying into her mother's shoulder just like Dipper had been doing, and she allowed this. Mabel was still able to hear her mother through her crying.  
"Mabel, no matter what you've been through tonight, you've stuck by your brother's side and helped your friends." she told her daughter soothingly "And I know that I can't be with you as you blossom into a woman, but I am proud of you."  
Both their parents stood side-by-side closely, holding both each other and their kids.  
"We love you both, and we are sorry we can't stick around." their dad told them sadly, tears now going down his face.  
"But we will always be with you" their mother said, placing a hand on Mabel's chest, their dad doing the same to Dipper "in here."  
Dipper and Mabel put an arm around each other and the other's around their parents, an entire group/family hug taking place.  
"We love you guys, too…" Dipper said to them.  
"And we'll be okay. We love you both." Mabel said to them.  
Their parents set them down.  
Mr. Pyramid approached them, both Mabel and Dipper turning around to face them.  
"Are you ready to return home now?" he asked them.  
Mabel and Dipper looked back at their parents, their mother blowing a kiss to each of them, and their dad giving them a thumbs-up in each hand, tears flowing down both of their faces. But then Mabel and Dipper looked at each other. Mabel took her brother's hand, and Dipper held tightly. They looked back at the guardian.  
"Yes…" Dipper started.  
"Yes we are…" Mabel finished.  
Mr. Pyramid nodded one final time, and he waved his arms.  
Their parent's disappeared and Mabel and Dipper found themselves elsewhere; in the living room at the Mystery Shack. Pacifica was fast asleep on the couch. In the corner of the room was Wax Stan, frozen back in the same position he had always been in. Both Dipper and Mabel stayed silent.  
All they did then, was hug each other, and then, Dipper left the room so Mabel could be with her friend for their fake sleep-over from earlier that day to now be real.  
"I love you bro…" Mabel whispered quietly as he left, getting into her sleeping bag.  
Dipper glanced back with a smile.  
"I love you, too, sis…" he told her, and then left for his room so he could sleep.  
Their mission was complete, their fate had been sealed, and peace could now settle over Gravity Falls…

**Uploader's Note**

**Well, that's it. Fanfics4ever's story "Bewarb's Return". I would like to remind you, fanfics4ever wrote this on DeviantART, not me. I hope you enjoyed reading, I know I did.**


End file.
